Not the only Deku
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: Something unusual is taking place on the news. Something in the sky shattered as three individuals crashed into the city fighting one another. But wait, is that... Deku! Why are there more of him? Will they even be able to handle these different versions of Midoriya? What if they're not the only ones? Summary sucks I know. Crossover elements exists. Izuku x harem.
1. The Good, the Bad, and the Wrath

***Sees how I have roughly 50 stories, many of them I haven't updated in a while.***

 **…Yeah I guess I can start a new story. What could go wrong?**

 **Yes I know I suck as an author and have crap self control, but I really want to write this new story down since it's been in my head for a while. So here you all go.**

 **Summary: Something unusual is taking place on the news. Something in the sky shattered as three individuals crashed into the city fighting with one another. But wait, is that... Deku?! Why are there more of him? And will they be able to get them to their homes? Will they even be able to handle these different versions of Midoriya? What if they're not the only ones?**

 **Summary sucks I know. And like many other stories I have, there will be crossover elements. Not sure about the Izuku pairing yet, so I'm still trying to figure that one out, but I think I'll find one eventually. Oh and NO Yaio, so don't even suggest that to me.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter One: The Good, the Bad, and the Wrath**

It was a peaceful day in the city of Musutafu, with ordinary citizens going on with their lives. Either they were at their jobs, eating out, at school, or were simply moving around people were content and were safe.

However, in one section of the city a car was seen bolting down the streets as a few villains were seen trying to make a getaway with large bags of cash in hand, showing that they had robbed a bank. Moving down the road as fast as possible, the group of villains were cheering at their get away.

"HAHA! W're rich now boys!" One of them exclaimed with joy, pumping his hands up in the air as the others also cheered out as they continued to make their way down the road.

"And we managed to get away before any heroes could show up!" The villain driving the car shouted with glee.

"Can this day get any better?!" The third villain questioned aloud, seeing no way how this could go wrong.

This would be a mistake as the villain driving looked ahead of him, he shouted in horror which grabbed the others as they looked ahead of them…

…Only to see a certain giant Pro-Hero arriving onto the scene as she put her foot in front of them. It was too late as they bailed the car before it crashed into Mount Lady's foot, which did ticked her off a little since it did hurt a bit, however it was nothing as she looked down to see the three groaning villains on the ground with a smirk on her face.

"Well, looks like I made it on time." Mount Lady stated to no one in particular as she looked down at the three villains, who looked up to see the grinning Pro-Hero looking down at them.

"Crap! Run!" One of them shouted as they tried to bolt away from the Gigantification-Quirk user with the bags of money in hand.

It proved futile as wood shot out from a direction before wrapping themselves around the small group of villains, immobilizing them as they dropped the money from the action. Shouting and trying to break free in vain Kamui Woods along with Edgeshot appeared with Kamui Woods being the one restraining the villains.

"Well that was easy; it didn't look like I needed to do anything this time." Edgeshot told his two teammates, as Mount Lady grinned and Kamui Woods merely nodded in agreement.

It was a few minutes later did the police arrived as the three heroes turned the villains over to them as a few nearby citizens cheered on the Pro-Heroes to which Mount Lady, back in her normal size all but enjoying the cheers and spotlight much to the amusement of both Kamui Woods and Edgeshot.

"Another job well done," Kamui Woods pointed out, before he looked over to the Number Four Pro-Hero, "Though sorry that you didn't get to do much action this time around."

"It's alright, besides the villains were caught and that's what important." Edgeshot replied back to the Number Seven Pro-Hero next to him, who nodded in agreement with the more popular hero.

As Mount Lady continued to flaunter to the crowd around them, Kamui Woods looked up only to notice something… odd. This didn't go unnoticed by Edgeshot as he noticed something catching his fellow Pro-Hero's eyes.

"What's wrong?" The Ninja Hero questioned the Arbor-Quirk user, who only pointed out to the air to the distance.

"What is that?" Kamui Woods questioned, his eyes narrowing with puzzlement and caution.

Puzzled, Edgeshot looked into the direction of the other hero next to him to see what caught the attention of the Arbor-Quirk user.

High in the sky above the city and far from where they were all at, something that looked like a crack started to form high above the sight of civilization, before another crack formed and other as it grew even bigger, almost as if it was about to shatter like glass.

Needless to say, both heroes were on high alert.

"What the he-?" Edgeshot started to say to the sight.

But then without warning…

*SHATTER*

The cracks in the sky shattered with the sound so loud it echoed through the city, grabbing the attention the civilians and Mount Lady as she and the other two Pro-Heroes saw something covered in some kind of green energy come crashing down from the shattered hole in the sky above and into the city further down from where they were all at. This caused a large explosion as smoke jumped up into the air, being visible from a few streets away where the three heroes were at. The hole in the sky slowly closed before it came to be as if nothing happened in the first place.

However that was the last thing on the three Pro-Heroes mind as people were now fearful of the sudden impact of whatever it was that crashed into the city further down the road as they fled all while screaming in fear.

"What just happened?!" Mount Lady shouted as the smoke could still be seen from where they were all at as innocents ran for their lives to get away from whatever it was that crashed into the city further down from where they were all at.

"Come on! We can't waste time!" Kamui Woods exclaimed, as Edgeshot and Mount Lady nodded in agreement.

Using her quirk, Mount Lady grew giant once more as the other two heroes jumped into her hands as she ran down the street to get them all towards whatever it was that just appeared in their city.

When they arrived at the scene, they saw that the street was still filled with smoke from whatever came crashing down from the shattering hole that was once in the sky.

However as they closed in, two figures were then seen being launched from the smoke and further down the street right near where the three Pro-Heroes were at. However the two unknown entities managed to land on their feet as they slowly recovered and turned towards the smoke once more with serious expressions on their faces, still unaware of the Pro-Heroes near them.

But who the two were surprised yet puzzled the three heroes. Both of them had somewhat fluffy and messy dark green hair, both have green colored eyes and both of them had small yet still noticeable freckles on their faces on each side of their cheeks. Both figures also looked to have the same height and tone muscles. All of this reminded them of a certain dark green haired student back in U.A. High they saw during the Sports Festival.

However that was where the similarities ended. The one on the right more towards the Pro-Heroes wore what his hero costume would normally look like, only that the entire upper half was completely gone, allowing his body from the waist up to be seen for the world to look, though it was covered in many scars that was also noticeable and littering his body. On his face was also a wide scar that covered most of his left cheek from the chin. All in all, the young figure looked like he's been in so many life threatening battles to have so many scars all over him.

The one to the left of the first figure didn't look as battle worn or scar covered as the first entity. This character looked paler compared to the other figure and wore a white suit and white tie that was stained with dirt and blood while looking torn in a few spots all over. Underneath the white suit a black shirt was worn, and he wore black dress shoes. Like the other male next to him, he was breathing hard to ease himself.

"Sh*t…," The white suited male muttered in annoyance as he and the other him next to him got back into a fighting position towards the smoke covered area before them, "How tough is this maniac?"

As they tried to ease themselves, the male to the right looked around only to widen his eyes as he spotted the Pro-Heroes near him and the other, as the heroes themselves were shocked to see the two before them.

 _'Is that the Midoriya kid from U.A.?! Why are there two of them?!'_ Kamui Woods thought to himself in surprised, not understanding what was going on. And what happened to the Izuku closest to them? There were so many scars…

"GET OUT OF HERE! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" The scar covered Izuku shouted with worry, not wanting them to get involve. This alerted the white suited Izuku of the heroes present, before he groaned in disgust from the sight of them.

Before the heroes could say or do anything, without warning a loud roar of anger and fury emerged from the smoke before all of a sudden a massive wave of power emerged from the smoke, clearing it away as well as blowing with so much wind that the heroes and the two Izukus had to cover their eyes from the shockwaves being emitted as they damaged nearby buildings and anything else that was all around them.

With the smoke cleared, one could now see the figure roaring with fury as a large and powerful green aura wrapped around him. The male wore some kind of unusual armor that was mostly black in color aside from the green midsection and green shoulder pads. He also wore black boots that had white borders and green striped toes. The powering up entity also wore purple tights for leggings and black armbands with white ridges. A small scar went across his left cheek and a small scar was also on his left bicep. Around his waist was a green fur pelt that flows to the backside. Like the other two, this was none other than Izuku. However he was taller in height and had more muscle mass, and as he continued to power up his eyes was yellow as the green aura continued to emit from his body. His dark green hair was also spiked up a bit more compared to how it normally would look like.

Seeing this shocked the three heroes and worried the other two Izukus before the white suited one gritted his teeth in annoyance before he got ready to charge back in.

"Great! Now he's even angrier!" The white suited Izuku exclaimed.

With that he charged at the figure with great speed as explosions started to form around his hands, surprising the heroes as the other Izuku turned back around to see the other him attack the third him.

"WAIT DANG IT!" The scar covered Izuku shouted with worry before he too charged at the third and larger version of himself with the use of One For All.

The yellow eyed Izuku ceased his yelling as he looked down to see the two versions of him approaching. His mind losing sanity by the second he charged at the two at a much faster speed, slamming both of his arms into the other two Izukus, getting them to let out shouts of pain before the three of them went through a nearby building and further into the city.

The three heroes were shocked by the sight, having no idea what was going on or why they were multiple versions of the student Midoriya from U.A. High being here.

"Mount Lady! We need to follow them and stop the larger one!" Edgeshot exclaimed from his spot on the giant woman, who snap out of her shock as she nodded in agreement.

And with that the three Pro-Heroes ran after the three Izukus, knowing that they needed to stop the fighting else total destruction would be brought upon the city.

 **Ta-da! First chapter done! So what do you all think so far? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	2. Battle through the City

**Since this story is mostly something I'm in the mood to update already, have another chapter for it cause why not?**

 **Oh, and as someone ask on where these other Dekus come from, don't worry it will be explained in the story as to what kind of alternate versions of Earth they come from, even if one of them is pretty obvious like the Deku based off of Broly (The new and good one, not the old and crappy one).**

 **Also, since I forgot to say this last time, this story takes place after the Pro Hero Arc in case anyone wanted to know when this took place.**

 **Now then with all of that out of the way, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owner.**

 **Chapter Two: Battle through the City**

The three Midoriyas arrived on yet another street as both the scar covered Izuku and the white suited Izuku were sent flying into another nearby building as people were all around fleeing for their lives from the three fighting identical males. The armored Izuku grunted in anger as he dashed over to the other two versions of himself once more, but luckily the other two were able to recover from the blow earlier before they jumped out of the way as the third Izuku's fist crashed into the ground. This caused the area to shake as well as breaking the ground before he turned around only to be let with an Engine-Quirk powered kick by the white suited Izuku thus getting him to stumble from the blow. The shirtless Izuku rushed in, One for All Full Cowling up to forty three percent as he delivered a powerful punch into the larger Izuku's cheek, sending him back a bit further down the streets which have been evacuated by people running from the scene. The armored Izuku gritted his teeth in anger as his green aura around him grew even larger before put his hand up in front of him as he proceeded to fire off a barrage of small green orb-like energy attacks at the other two Izukus. The white suited Izuku in response managed to activate his Barrier Quirk around him before the attacks could land. The scar covered Izuku on the other hand had to dash around the blasts at great speed before he made a deadline towards the larger Midoriya who widened his eyes before he was met with an elbow slamming into his stomach, getting him to cough up blood. However the shirtless Izuku wasn't finished before he pulled his fist back before delivering a powerful blow into the larger Izuku's stomach, sending him flying further back once again as the shirtless Izuku ran after him.

However he wouldn't remain having the upper hand before the armored Izuku let out a furious shout before opening his mouth as green energy started to form before being fired at the other Izuku, who let out a small yelp of shock before he was able to move out of the way of the large beam. Further behind them all the white suited Izuku dismissed his barrio only to shout in shock himself before he jumped out of the way as the beam went by him and up into the air. Once it did it detonated, causing a massive explosion that could be seen throughout the entire city as well as shaking it.

"Holy crap! If that had hit the ground who knows what would have happened!" The scar covered Izuku shouted as he looked to see the massive explosion taking place.

"You idiot look out!" The white suited Izuku shouted out to his other self as he ran over to where the other versions of him were at.

The shirtless Izuku was puzzled by the shout before swiftly turning around only to be met with a large hand grabbing him by the head. Without time to react the next thing the shirtless Izuku knew was that the larger version of him dashed over to the nearby buildings before shoving his head into the walls before running down the streets, dragging his head through walls of concrete, metal and other materials that buildings were made out of. This of course got him to shout in pain as the larger Izuku let out another angry yell before turning around and chucking his opponent into the air, following up with another energy blast that collided into his chest which sent him further flying before the blast detonated. This got the shirtless and scar covered Izuku to fall and crash into yet another nearby building which thankfully was evacuated of civilians as it came crashing down upon him. The larger Izuku let out another yell as he was about to go after the other him only for a large blast of fire to collide into his side, courtesy of the white suited Izuku who followed up the surprised attack by releasing a massive bolt of electricity from his body to shock the larger Izuku, getting him to yell out from the attack. However the armored Izuku recovered quickly before turning towards the other smaller him and thrusting his fist forward, forcing the white suited Izuku to block all while activating his Hardening-Quirk and his Steel-Quirk at once to aid in the defense. However it was still enough to push him back as the larger Izuku started to unleash a barrage of punches which continued to push the multiple Quirk using Izuku back further down the street all while each blow released a shockwave that decimated the road and everything else around them.

"This is starting to get annoying!" The white suited Izuku exclaimed to himself in anger and annoyance, seeing how this defenses weren't going to last long. So instead of waiting for the larger Izuku to overpower him and receive a beating, the multiple Quirk wielding Izuku without warning split his body into multiple parts, shocking and confusing the armored Izuku before the parts flew behind the larger Izuku as the white suited Midoriya reformed before using his Wave Motion-Quirk to unleash a large wave blast that collided into the larger Izuku's back with enough force to send him crashing into the ground and further down the street until he collided into another building as it collapsed onto him. However the larger dark green haired male didn't stay down for too long as the rubble covering him was blown off of him as he powered up even more, surprising the white suited Izuku even more from the massive power the other him was giving off. He didn't have time to properly react to it either before the larger Midoriya without warning appeared right in front of him before slamming his fist directly into the multiple Quirk using Izuku in the cheek. This unleashed a shockwave from the blow as the white suited Izuku went flying far from the larger male as he went through multiple buildings before stopping into one that proceeded to crash down onto him.

The yellowed eyed and enraged Izuku started to go after the other him he just launched far from him only for a knee to collide into his right cheek as he himself went flying through a few buildings courtesy of the shirtless Izuku who recovered from the blow earlier. Getting back into a fighting position the dark green haired teen dashed right after the other larger him, who recovered from the surprise attack before taking off into the air high above the land around him, surprising the scar covered Izuku with his eyes widening before the other larger Izuku started to unleash a barrage of green energy blasts down upon the city below where the other him was located. The shirtless Izuku proceeded to dash around like lighting to avoid the blast as the ground, buildings and everything else around them were completely devastated and destroyed by the energy being fired down like rain. Speeding up, the scar covered Izuku looked up to see where the larger Izuku was before launching himself from the ground with great force, breaking the very land he stood on before he found himself high in the air heading directly towards the armored version of himself. Sadly though, he was unable to get a hit in as the larger Izuku moved to the side at the last moment before grabbing his other smaller self by the leg. With that he started to swing the shirtless Izuku around like a rag doll before once more chucking him down towards the city below far from the current battle field, crashing into a new section of the city as there were people still around, not expecting the battle to have arrived where they were at before they too started to flee.

The armored dark green haired male still flying in the sky was about to fly down and towards where the scar covered version of himself was located before a powerful laser grabbed his attention as he turned around before deflecting it with his arm, causing it to go crashing down to the city below and slamming into another building bringing it down. Looking at the source he saw the white suited Izuku flying right at him, showing that he also possessed a flying Quirk of some kind as both of his arms were now covered in crystals due to using his Crystallization-Quirk. Throwing a punch at the multiple Quirk user, the white suited Izuku dodged the attack before flying over him before striking multiple times with the aid of his Strong Shoulder-Quirk to add the attack power putting into hurting the other larger Midoriya before finishing it off with a powerful punch to the back while also putting in the affect of his Springlike Limbs-Quirk, adding more to the power as the larger Izuku was also sent flying into the ground and further down the city, where people were unfortunately were located. Crashing into the ground, causing a small crater to form as well as breaking the surrounding ground as well, the larger Izuku managed to get back on his feet, much to the white suited Izuku's surprised before the larger Izuku yelled out in anger once again, releasing a large wave of aura and energy from his body that blew away anything and anyone who was unfortunate to be caught into it as his power grew even further. Gritting his teeth, the multiple Quirk using Izuku flew at high speed at the larger and armored Izuku only for the energy wielding Izuku grabbed both of his hands before slamming it down upon the approaching white suited Izuku's back, getting him to cry out in pain before crashing into the ground, breaking it further. Not stopping there, the larger Izuku then grabbed the other him by the leg before he started to repeatedly slam him into the ground over and over again before chucking him once more into the air, getting him to crash into the ground not too far from where the larger Midoriya was located.

Grunting in pain, the white suited Izuku cough up some blood before he slowly got back onto his feet, not ready to give in just yet as he glared at the other version of him as the giant started to walk over towards the white suited multiple Quirk wielding Midoriya. However before he got close enough large black energy-like whips wrapped around his whole body, shocking him as he tried to break free as his eyes landed on the shirtless Izuku who recovered from earlier with a determined expression on his face. He then went out to yell aloud before spinning the larger Izuku around while still being held and wrapped by the Black Whip Quirk part of One for All before it loosen, allowing the larger Izuku to go launching far from the other two Midoriyas and through multiple buildings before crashing into yet another street as smoke filled the air. Knowing it wasn't over just yet, both the scar covered Izuku and the white suited Izuku dashed after the larger version of themselves, who was getting back on his feet as his rage grew even more before yelling aloud as the other two Izukus arrived and attacking him on both sides all while he fend them both off before unleashing a powerful energy blast from his body, sending the other two flying down the street they were all in. Afterwards the larger Midoirya then took off towards where the shirtless Izuku was as he was closest to him still.

Meanwhile, far above the current battle as sections of the city were reduced to rubble and devastation, a few news helicopters arrived onto the scene as they looked down to see the ongoing battle between the three look-alikes, with the two smaller ones still having a disadvantage against the larger one who kept on growing in power and strength.

"We're live at the scene of the devastation!" A news lady onboard one of the helicopters exclaimed to the camera before looking down at the battle raging on below, "Heroes are on route to try to intercept the battle between the three fighters below. However, many are trying to get civilians to safety and as far away as they are able too, having no idea where the fight could move on to next!"

A loud noise of explosion grabbed their attention as they saw more buildings falling prey to the battle between the three Midoiryas before the white suited Izuku launched into the air by the larger Izuku near one of the news helicopters before stopping himself from going further back with his flight, allowing them to get a look at one of the brawlers of the battle below.

The white suited Izuku gritted his teeth in anger at the larger Izuku down below who was currently trying to beat down the shirtless Izuku who was narrowly avoiding the blows while unleashing his own which included compressed air fired from his hands to push the armored Midoriya back however it still wasn't enough. Before he dived back into the battle in the city below the multiple quirk wielding male noticed the nearby helicopters around him. This got an idea to appear as a grin appeared on his face.

Raising both of his hands, all but one with the news woman started to cease moving due to the white Izuku using his Poltergeist-Quirk, taking the vehicles over before with a yell chucked them all down to the city below with people still in them who were holding on and shouting for their dear lives. This grabbed the attention of the two Izukus below as both of their eyes widened from the sight before the larger Izuku grew more furious before opening his mouth, firing a large green energy blasts at the incoming vehicles. This not only destroyed the helicopters but unfortunately obliterated the people inside it, much to the horror of the scar covered Izuku as the white suited Izuku up in the air had to dash out of the way from the beam of energy.

"NO!" He shouted in anger, before One for All Full Cowling increased to sixty two percent before with an expression of anger decked the larger Izuku in the face, getting him to crash further through more buildings, damaging the city even further before the more empowered scar covered Izuku charged at the armored Midoriya, knowing that it still wasn't enough as the fight continued.

 _'Dang it! That was a waste!'_ The white suited Izuku thought to himself before taking off back to the battle below, adding more chaos to the city once more as the nearby remaining news helicopter only looked down at the battle in horror at what just transpired.

"He just threw the others at the big guy!" The camera man exclaimed in horror, seeing those that he knew and worked with before being sacrifice just to try to injure the larger male down below to no success.

"Oh my goodness… just what is going on?!" The news lady tried to figure out, before she looked at the pilot with a determined look on her face. The fear of death wasn't enough to scare her to flee the scene, for she had a job to do! "Try to get us closer to the battle! We need to see who exactly is fighting down there!"

The pilot, as much as he didn't want to, had no choice but to listen as that was his job. So with his heart beating out of his chest he piloted the helicopter lower to the city as close to the battle as they could.

Shockwaves could be felt by them as the blows and energy unleashed by the three fighting Midoriyas raged on with the shirtless Izuku being once again launched through more buildings while the white suited Izuku unleashed a powerful explosion directly into the larger Izuku's face, getting him to stumble a bit before he responded with a head butt to the forehead, getting the multiple Quirk using Izuku to be pushed back before getting a knee slammed into his stomach which sent him flying further into the city.

As the news lady squinted her eyes to try to get a better look at the still distant three fighters, her eyes widened in shock as she was able to get a look at them despite the distance between her and her crew was with the fighting.

"Folks! If I'm not mistaken, it looks like the three fighting look completely alike in many ways! They all seem to resemble the U.A. student who injured himself during the Sports Festival a while back!" She reported to the camera so those watching at home understood what was going on.

Back down in the city below, both the scar covered Izuku and the white suited Izuku were breathing hard as they wiped blood from their mouths as the larger Izuku slowly got back on his feet once more, glaring at them with hate and fury.

"This isn't going anywhere! If we don't end this fight soon then more innocent people are going to die!" The shirtess Izuku exclaimed to the other more vile self, who grunted and he glared at both him and the enemy before them.

"Just what of power does he possess? It's nothing like I ever seen before!" The multiple Quirk wielding Izuku questioned. Whatever it was it wasn't a Quirk, otherwise he would have taken it already. But while he didn't care for any lives caught in the crossfire, he knew that total devastation wasn't something he wanted either.

"Can't you put him to sleep or something?" The One for All-Quirk user questioned his counterpart, who scoffed from hearing the question.

"It won't work, the power he's radiating would only blow the gas away before it could take effect, not to mention how fast he's moving also. So unless you can make him stay still and get him not to power up for more than two seconds, then by all means show me." The white suited Izuku informed and suggested with a sarcastic tone.

The scar covered Izuku gritted his teeth from hearing that. He hated how he had to work with a version who just threw innocent lives away just to try to continue fighting the battle, but right now he couldn't be picky with his allies. But if they are to stop the fight and calm the other version of him down, then they can get somewhere from that.

"Alright then, let's go!" He exclaimed before dashing over towards the larger Izuku, who let out a roar of fury once more before he too charged at the two other versions of Izuku again once more.

 **Hey look, another chapter done. Will the battle wrap up soon? Only I know… maybe.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	3. The World is Watching

**Hello again! I'm here to deliver another chapter for this story for you all to either enjoy with a smile on your face or to hate on with disgust on your face. Whatever works for you all honestly.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Three: The World is Watching**

'CLASS 1-B'

 _"The fight between the three continues on as more of the city is brought into the chaos of it all! The section of Musutafu is being evacuated as are the surrounding areas should the fight spread further! Heroes on the scene are trying to get people to safety as fast as they can while they wait for more reinforcements to arrive to aid in dealing with the chaos cause by the three battlers!"_ The news lady's voice could be heard from the other side of the television that was on, getting the attention of Setsuna as she turned on the television in an attempt to relax for the remainder of the day along with the rest of her class.

Blinking in puzzlement, the Lizard Tail Splitter-Quirk user was not expecting to hear this once she turned the T.V. on as the rest of Class 1-B was unaware or not paying attention to this while continuing what they were originally were doing. However that would end when the dark green haired girl would grab their attention but not before seeing the sight of the devastation on the news.

"What the heck…?" Setsuna muttered in puzzlement to herself, before she swiftly turned her head around to look at where everyone else was at doing their own thing, not paying attention to the television until they all heard her next words, "Guys, come look at this!"

Hearing their friend and classmate calling for them, the rest of the hero class looked towards her with confusion before they all walked or ran over to the main living area of their dorm building to be around her.

"What is it?" Itsuka, the big sis of Class 1-B as some of them such as Tetsutetsu would claim asked the dark green haired female, who motioned over towards the television as her eyes were now glued to the scene on it.

"Some big battle is taking place somewhere in Musutafu! Everyone is being evacuated!" She exclaimed at them, surprising the class from hearing of this.

Now fully interested and of course concern since something terrible was apparently happening in the city elsewhere, the class turned their gazes towards the T.V. as they saw the camera of the news helicopter trying to keep onto the scene which currently showed the class three beings battling one another with two of them fighting the third one. However they were too far away for the class to get a good look at and identify at the moment.

"Holy crap, look at all of that destruction!" Nirengeki exclaimed in shock from seeing the many decimated and destroyed buildings and streets being shown on the screen of the television.

"Who are those three fighting? Are they villains?" Juzo questioned, wanting to know what exactly was happening.

Kendou and the rest wondered the same thing, as the camera seemed to try to zoom in onto the three fighters in the damaged section of the city as much as they can with the helicopter streaming this live trying to get closer to get a better look for the viewers such as themselves to see. The whole entirety of Class 1-B leaned closer as they tried to get a better look at the three brawlers themselves as the camera was able to get a closer albeit still far away look at the three responsible for the decimation.

When they did however all of their eyes widened in shock as they could see the three versions of a certain dark green haired continuing to battle with two of them fighting the third and larger one.

"WHAT?!" Class 1-B as a whole shouted in shock as they saw not one, not two, but three Izukus battling one another. Or at least two of the Midoriya's battling the third armored one who they just watched launched the shirtless Izuku flying through yet another building like nothing.

"IS THAT MIDORIYA FROM CLASS A?! WHY AM I SEEING THREE OF HIM?!" Tetsutetsu shouted in shock, having no idea why this was the case and why the three were causing so much havoc in the city they called home.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK?!" Monoma also shouted, as the Copy-Quirk user wanted to know one, why were there three versions of the Izuku Midoriya guy, and two how someone from Class 1-A was stealing the spotlight once again even if it was terrible due to the destruction.

Kendou had her eyes widened as she and the others saw what looked like a white suited wearing Izuku trying to strike at the larger Izuku with some unknown Quirk who only slammed the smaller Midoriya into the ground causing it to break apart before throwing him at a large boulder from a wreckage of a building not too far from his original spot.

Just what was going on?

'AT THE BATTLE'

The white suited Izuku cried out in pain as the larger Izuku went on to unleash attack after attack in a barrage fashion as the multiple Quirk using dark green haired male was pushed further into the boulder, breaking it apart as the impact grew larger and larger with no sighs of the larger Izuku stopping as he continued to keep up the attack. Anger growing in him, the multiple Quirk wielding Izuku opened his mouth as a massive echo-like shockwave emitted from his mouth as he yelled, pushing the attacking armored Izuku back a few yards as the already damaged ground beneath them broke apart from the echo-like Quirk the white suited Izuku as the vile version of the male unleashed another Navel Laser from his stomach which got the larger Izuku to widen his eyes in shock before he brought his hands in front of him to block it. This resulted in a massive explosion that could be seen shooting up in the sky from miles away. Grinning, the white suited Izuku was about to continue the attack before without warning a large green energy ball was shot from the smoke left behind by the explosion, slamming into his chest before pushing him through multiple wreckages of ruined buildings before it detonated, causing yet another explosion as well as sending him flying further into the city.

As his teeth grit in anger, the larger and enrage Izuku proceeded to power up even further, breaking the splintered ground beneath him as well as blowing away everything around him as his green energy radiating from his body shot up into the sky like a pillar as he hovered over the ground. His sanity slipping further away as his rage continued to grow he sensed an approaching entity before turning around swiftly only to be met with a fist into the face by the scar covered Izuku who arrived back onto the scene, pushing back the larger Izuku for a moment before the shirtless Midoriya unleashed an air blast from his other hand with enough force to send the armored Izuku flying further away in the city. Not letting up the offensive the scar covered Izuku charged forward after the armored version of himself, as the white suited Izuku followed suit while using some unknown flying Quirk to get there faster.

'U.A. TEACHERS AND STAFF'

"I'M SO CONFUSE RIGHT NOW!" Present Mic shouted as he and his fellow teachers and heroes watched on from the television in the Teacher's Lounge. Aizawa had Eri to return to her own room in the building so she didn't see what was going on in order for her to not freak out.

The Voice-Quirk user's shock and puzzlement was shared by all the other teachers and Pro-Heroes present as they eyes were glued to the scene. None more so than All Might who was completely caught off guard by the sight of not one but three different Izukus battling one another with two of them working against the third larger one. While they couldn't get a good look at the three due to the camera still being a good distance away, they could see the different or lack of clothing the three Midoriyas possessed from far away. From what Toshinori could see the shirtless Izuku was using One For All, yet the white suited one seemed to somehow be using multiple Quirks at once with many that looked like those that belonged to his students, yet the third one the other two were fighting had some sort of power that isn't like anything the blonde man had ever seen in his life.

"Look at all of that power being flung around…" Midnight muttered as she saw the battle rage on from the scene streaming this live for all of Japan to witness. This battle already had far exceeded the devastation that took place during the battle of Kamino. She and the other heroes were thankful that there were barely any casualties by some miracle so far.

"I don't understand though, why are we seeing three different Midoriyas here?" Ectoplasm questioned. It was confusing and extremely odd to see three Izukus who seem different from the one they knew and teach to be present and be fighting like no tomorrow as they damaged the city around them.

"I don't know…," Aizawa started to say as he took a step forward to look at the large screen they were watching that showed them the battle taking place elsewhere in the city, "That third one, the one the other two are fighting… what kind of Quirk is that?"

"As if we would know that! I never saw a Quirk like that before!" Present Mic exclaimed at his fellow hero and teacher with the blonde somewhat freaking out from the whole thing of multiple versions of one of their students bashing one another's faces in live for all to see.

"Whatever it is, it's destructive beyond belief." Nezu managed to respond, however the dog-bear-mouse-whatever animal he was supposed to be Principal was more focus on the white suited Izuku using multiple Quirks against the armored Izuku.

He wasn't the only one whose main focus was on that as All Might also had his sight on the multiple Quirk wielding Izuku who they saw blocked an attack from the larger Izuku. Seeing him possess so many Quirk made his heart stop a little, as the only ones seen to do that were either the Nomus who were created with having multiple Quirks, and…

 _'All For One…'_ Yagi thought with dread, already having his bad feeling amplifying from the realization.

Yet how did that version of Izuku possess the power of Japan's greatest villain?

'BACK AT THE BATTLE'

"GYAAAAAH!" The larger Izuku roared in fury as his power grew once more, decimating the surrounding area as both the shirtless Izuku and white suited Izuku were pushed back by the massive power being unleashed by the enraged Midoriya. His aura covered his whole body as the larger Midoriya charged towards the other as they too dashed away at lighting speed while being trailed by the larger Izuku. Jumping and moving from place to place all over the decimated section of Musutafu the two smaller Izukus once again tried to fight back as they clashed with the larger version of themselves over and over again before the armored Izuku managed to slam himself into the shirtless Izuku before detonating a green energy blast he summoned on his chest to crash into the smaller Midoriya, sending the scar covered Izuku flying into the ground a good distance away from where the other two were at. The white suited Izuku gritted his teeth from seeing this before blocking yet another blow from the larger Izuku with his Hardening and Steel-Quirks before shoving his hands forward activating his Gyrate-Quirk to injure the armored Izuku. However the larger Midoriya merely grabbed the multiple Quirk using by the arms, completely unaffected by the attacks before he kneed the white suited Izuku in the stomach, getting him to cough up blood before firing a point blank mouth beam of green energy directly into him, sending him flying further away from the larger Izuku.

With his eyes set on the white suited Izuku still, the larger Midoriya charged directly towards his direction…

Only for a massive fist of a certain Gigantification-Quirk user to slam right into the larger Izuku, sending him flying directly through a few buildings away.

This grabbed the attention of the scar covered Izuku and the white suited Izuku, who looked in surprised, and disgust in the multiple Quirk wielding Izuku's case, to see Mount Lady, Kamui Woods and Edgeshot arriving, with the two latter heroes landing on the ground from jumping down onto the ground from riding on Mount Lady who was still giant.

"You both look like you could use a hand." Edgeshot spoke to the two Izukus, with the scar covered Midoirya running over to where he and the others and the other him were at.

"No! It's too dangerous to face him! I can't allow anyone else to get hurt!" The shirtless Izuku exclaimed, refusing to put others in harms way because of him.

"We're heroes boy, we put our life on the line to do what's right. You should know that," Kamui Woods replied back, as he and the other two Pro-Heroes looked in the direction of the larger Midoriya who crashed into a building, "You don't have to face this threat alone. We may not know what's going on, but that won't stop us from helping."

A large blast grabbed their attention as they saw the larger and furious Izuku recover from the surprise blow, before the armored Izuku charged forward once more to rid of the enemies before him.

 **Ta-da! Chapter done. I will try to see if I can wrap this battle up in the next chapter. So anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	4. Calming Him Down

**Hello again everyone, have another chapter already cause why not?**

 **Will I be able to wrap this battle up in this chapter? Or will I fail miserably at it and delay it? Only one way to find out… but hopefully it's the former.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Four: Calming Him Down**

Another shockwave was emitted as the larger Izuku delivered a powerful kick to where the shirtless Izuku was at, launching him flying far down the ruined street. Quickly turning around the larger Izuku saw Mount Lady attempting to kick him to send him flying, but that went unfulfilled when the armored Midoriya managed to grabbed the large foot of the women before shocking her and everyone else as he pulled the leg forward, causing the blonde woman to trip and fall onto the ground, shaking the area due to her size. That didn't stop there however as the larger Izuku roared before he started to swing the giant female around, forcing the others to hit the ground to avoid getting hit by the giant woman before the armored Izuku let go, causing her to go flying into a few already wrecked buildings as she cried out in pain from the blow. Edgeshot attempted to strike at the enrage dark green haired male as he used his Foldabody-Quirk to try to end the fight as he could, folding his body into multiple tiny strings as they attempted to pierce the larger Izuku's body. However that proved to be futile as he merely bounce off his body like a bullet to a piece of metal before the larger Midoriya managed to take a hold of him before throwing him away like a rag doll directly into Kamui Woods, who was about to try to make a move on the armored Izuku before being crashed into by Edgeshot.

The white suited Izuku continued on the offensive as flames and ice without warning shot out from both sides of his body, with his right side releasing ice while his left side releasing fire. Yelling with determination the multiple Quirk wielding Izuku fired a massive spiked wall of ice at the larger Izuku, who only smashed through it as he charged at the smaller version of himself. As he got closer the white suited Izuku then unleashed his fire side with much power as he could, burning and even melting the landscape around him as the flames collided into the armored enraged Midoriya, pushing him back due to the intensity of the heat. However this advantage wouldn't last for long before the larger Izuku roared in fury before he pushed through it, reaching out before grabbing onto the white suited Midoriya's head before he had time to react to it. And with that the armored Izuku slammed him into the ground before delivering yet another powerful kick that sent the white suited Izuku flying into the air elsewhere into the damaged section of the city. Kamui Woods, after recovering from having Edgeshot being thrown into him, tried to use his Quirk as it wrapped around the larger Izuku's body in hopes of immobilizing him in place for the others to make a move on him. Yet this wouldn't last as the armored and furious dark green haired male roared out as he broke out of the grip, before firing a large green energy blast directly at the Arbor-Quirk user. Thankfully though Edgeshot was able to tackle him out of the way before it landed, allowing it to pass by as it detonated which caused yet another explosion that shook the area.

As Mount Lady recovered to try to aid in the fighting once more as the larger Izuku charged at her, the remaining news helicopter continued to hover over the area trying to get the entire fight for the audiences watching at home.

"This is ridiculous! Even with Mount Lady, Edgeshot and Kamui Woods aiding the two look alikes against the third, they're not making any progress of stopping him!" The news lady exclaimed as she and the camera man tried to keep on the fighting below. It was ridiculous by how much strength and power the larger Midoriya had to fend off two other Izukus and three Pro-Heroes like nothing.

Back at the battle below, the larger Izuku slammed himself directly into the still giant woman's stomach, getting her to cough up blood as well as to stumble back as she clutched her stomach from the pain. Luckily for her though the shirtless Izuku grabbed the larger Izuku's attention by dashing over and grabbing the larger him by the arm before bending backwards and slamming him into the ground, causing the ground to break apart from the force put behind it. Following up he turned around before grabbing the armored Izuku's arm yet again before throwing him up into the air before delivering a powerful punch into his cheek, sending the armored Izuku down the decimated street before crashing into yet another building. However the larger Midoriya managed to recover from the few attacks as he let out another roar, firing yet another green beam of energy from his mouth towards the shirtless Izuku and Mount Lady. Luckily both of them were able to move out of the way before the attack could hit them as it shot further up into the air.

However as the scar covered Izuku turned around to see the laser take off only to widen his eyes in horror as it was heading directly towards where the news helicopter was located.

"NO!" He shouted before bolting like lighting to outrun the laser to get ahead of it before using his strength to launch himself into the air.

With the news helicopter and its three passengers, they all widened in horror with the news lady about to scream from seeing the approaching green laser mouth beam closing in. Yet in a flash a green blur swooped by the flying vehicle before the attack completely obliterated the vehicle as the beam continued upward into the air before detonating which caused yet another explosion that shook the city below.

The scar covered Izuku landed a good distance away from where everyone else as at as he was able to have a hold of the news lady, the camera man and the pilot before setting them down onto the ground, as they were all freaking out as their lives flashed before their very eyes.

"Are you all okay?" The shirtless Izuku questioned with concern in his voice, which grabbed the three news people's attention as they saw the worried dark green haired teen right beside them, which allowed his whole presence to be caught on camera up close, allowing everyone back at home to see his scar covered body.

When the news lady did, her face went completely red from seeing the scar covered boy being so close to her, allowing her to get a good look at his face, muscles and scars, which if she was allowed to be shallow at the moment, made the teen look rather extremely attractive in her eyes.

"Y…Yeah… we're fine… thank you…" She was able to respond albeit stuttering, her face still bright red from seeing the scar covered boy so close to her, for despite the situation at hand, her mind strayed into rather dirty territory as she continued to eye the shirtless dark green haired male, not caring about how he was younger than her by like a decade.

A roar snapped her from her thoughts as she; the shirtless Izuku and the other two news people looked back only to see the large Izuku in the distance proceeding to pick up the skyscraper that he crashed into earlier like nothing, shocking everyone who was able to see it.

With yet another yell of hatred and fury the larger Izuku proceeded to chuck the massive building into the air directly at where Mount Lady, Edgeshot and Kamui Woods were at. The blonde woman was about to step in to try to block the approaching thrown building with her body to take the blunt of it.

However without warning a now giant sized white suited Izuku showed up, shocking Mount Lady from seeing him using a Quirk similar to her own before he managed to catch the thrown building. Gritting his teeth in anger and annoyance the white suited Izuku brought the large skyscraper down upon the larger Izuku who raised his arms up above his head to block it as it collided, smashing the street into further ruin as well as shake the area from the collision.

"Come on you fools! Help me get this freak under control!" The white suited Izuku shouted at the Pro-Heroes before he shrunk back into normal size before dashing over to where the larger Izuku was currently under rubble, knowing that slamming a building into him wasn't going to do crap against the enrage Midoriya.

Further back, the scar covered Izuku also heard his other self shout his words before he gained a serious expression once more, knowing that they had to calm the other him down or else this fight won't end anytime soon. With a simple motion of telling the three people near him to get away to not get caught in the battle should things continue to go south, the scar covered Midoriya dashed like lighting back towards where everyone else was located.

And with that the larger Izuku emerged from the rubble as he let out an explosive wave of green energy around his body, blowing away the debris around him before he looked to see the white suited Izuku approaching him at fast speed. He tried to land another punch onto his smaller self yet the multiple Quirk using Izuku ducked before dashing right behind his larger self. Not wasting time, he opened his mouth before unleashing his Voice-Quirk so loud that it forced the larger Izuku to cover his hears as he shouting from the sheer noise, trying to block it out as it distracted him.

As this happened, Kamui Woods and Edgeshot dashed in before the Arbor-Quirk user once again moved in to immobilize the larger Izuku with his Quirk while the armored Izuku is distracted. Edgeshot also joined in to aid trying to keep the larger Izuku held down as he folded his body multiple times before wrapping himself around the enraged Midoriya to aid in holding him down. While still shouting using his Voice-Quirk, the white suited Izuku used his free hands to fire off tape from his arms through his skin as they also wrapped around the larger Izuku greatly. Not even a moment later did the scar covered Izuku arrived before using his Black Whips to also wrap the larger Izuku to prevent him from moving. All of this happened while the enraged Izuku struggled to break free from his restraints.

"Quick! Calm him down; we can't hold him down for long!" The scar covered Izuku shouted to his white suit wearing self, knowing that they wouldn't be able to restrain the larger version of himself for long due to his growing strength and power.

With two other Quirks still activated, the white suited Midoriya then went on to start releasing a pink and purple colored gas from his exposed skin before they hovered over to where the struggling larger Izuku was at, who was unaware of this as he breathed in the gas.

And the effects were already taking effect as his struggling lessen as he started to shout less, his eyes feeling heavy as confusion starting to weigh in while his sight was slowly going dark due to the sudden tiredness. Seeing this, the scar covered Izuku smiled softly as his larger self looked his way, tiredness and puzzlement slowly replacing the rage and fury that once was driving him.

"It's alright now… you don't have to fight anymore…" The shirtless Izuku managed to mutter towards him in a calm and gentle voice, hoping that it would aid in calming the larger him down.

And to his relief and joy it did as the armored Izuku eyes slowly closed, and before they knew it all of that power and aura he once radiated vanished completely. Not only that but when he did it seemed like he shrunk a little in both height and muscle mass compared to how he was moments ago, yet still was clearly taller and somewhat bulkier compared to the other two Izukus. With that, everyone dismissed their Quirks as the armored Izuku fell to the ground with a thud, soft snores could be heard from him as unconsciousness claimed him.

Walking over to him, the scar covered Izuku went on to pick the other him up by holding him up on his knees as much as he could due to the still visible height difference, glad to see the fight ended with no one else having to perish or get hurt. The white suited Izuku grunted as he also walked over to where his two other selves were at with annoyance still on his face.

"Well… that took much more effort that I thought it would." He stated to his other self, who merely narrowed his eyes at his multiple Quirk wielding self.

"None of this would have happened if you haven't provoked him in the first place." The shirtless Izuku pointed out to him.

"As if I knew that this version of us would wield such power or have a short fuse. Seriously it reminds me of Kacchan minus the being angry all the time part." The white suited male stated, remembering his former childhood friend before he killed him and took his Quirk for himself.

No other words were exchange between the two Izukus as they merely yet slowly turned around to see Edgeshot, Kamui Woods and Mount Lady who was no longer in her giant form merely looking at them. With the threat of the rampaging third Izuku over with, now it was time to get answers. They were all unaware of the still nearby news people who were still recording this live as they hid behind some wreckage to share the events before them with those viewing at home still.

"Uh… I guess answers are needed aren't they?" The scar covered Izuku questioned the Pro-Heroes with a nervous smile on his face, which was followed by a nervous chuckle.

The white suited Izuku merely grunted as he turned away from the heroes' gazes while his other self still chuckled nervously.

 **There we go! The battle is over. So what will happen next? Only I know the answers to that.**

 **I think.**

 **Maybe.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	5. Meeting UA

**Hello everyone. It's a-me again with a new chapter for you all to judge to see if it's decent or if it should burn in the fires of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Now that the battle is over with, let's see what will happen next shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Five: Meeting U.A.**

"I'm bored." Mina casually stated as she was sitting on a couch in the main living area of the dorm building, as Denki, Eijiro, Hanta were also at the couch trying to watch a video on one of their phones out of boredom at the moment. Mina wasn't interested in that at the moment though as she tried to think of something to do.

Class 1-A was casually all in the main living area and the kitchen at the moment doing whatever each of them were doing like the four students beforehand were doing. As their class ended earlier in the day not much was needed to do for the future heroes in trainings for the time being. Some of them were just in a conversation of their own such as Mezo and Fumikage, others were doing some studying or homework such as Izuku, Tenya and Momo with the three studying together at the bar, Bakugou was eating a snack also at the bar though away from the three students studying as Shouto was also eating something at the table, and others were either chilling or in Mina's case, being bored out of her mind.

Kirshima turned his attention away from the watching some videos on Kaminari's phone as he looked at the pink skinned girl with puzzlement.

"Want to see if there's anything on T.V.?" The red haired teenage male suggested to her, as Mina shook her head in disagreement.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood for that right now." The Acid-Quirk user replied back with her tone filled with boredom.

"Maybe you should study?" Momo, after hearing Mina's comments of her having nothing to do at the moment, turned around in her seat as she looked at her fellow heroine in training, "I did remember you telling me that you wanted to pick up the paste on that a bit more."

"I know I did, but I don't want to study right now!" Mina exclaimed as the pink haired let out a small groan from having nothing to do at the moment, "Though I don't really have much options right now do I?"

"Yeah, I can't really think of anything you or the rest of us could do at the mo-." Sero also started to join in, taking his attention away from watching videos while Kaminari also listened in.

However the black haired Tape-Quirk user was cut off when without warning the doors to the dorm room slammed open, grabbing all of Class 1-A's attention as they saw Present Mic dash in before ceasing his movement in order to catch his breathe. He had dash all the way here once he was told to do so by Nezu, so needless to say that he tired himself out a bit from that.

"Kids! I need you all to follow me, especially you Midoriya!" Present Mic, after catching his breathe stood straight up and ordered the others with his loud voice, confusing everyone around him. Especially Izuku since apparently he was more prioritized to follow than the others. Bakugou was puzzled, why did Deku have to follow especially?

"Present Mic? What's wrong?" Iida questioned, getting from his seat at the bar and towards the Pro-Hero while doing his usual arm movements.

"You all know what's wrong! What kind of question is that?!" The blonde Voice-Quirk user responded back, thinking that the students before him have seen what had transpired on the television.

"But we don't though." Tsuyu responded from her spot near Ochaco and Tooru, not understanding what the Pro-Hero was referring too.

That got him to get a puzzled expression as he tiled his head, before his eyes widened a little in both understanding yet surprise.

"Wait, did you all not see the news?" He asked them, getting them all to be puzzled even further.

"No… we didn't." Shouto answered him as he was wondered a bit in concern now. What happened on the news that they didn't see? Did something else major happen like with his dad and that powerful Nomu he fought a small while back?

Present Mic was about to answer before shaking his head in a comical manner, before merely pointing at the door with one hand and motioning the students around him to follow him in the other.

"There's no time to explain right now, I guess it will be shown to you all, now come on!" Present Mic told them.

Before any of the heroes in training could say or ask anything else, the blonde man charged outside of the dorm building once more at a fast pace, knowing that they needed to hurry before _**they**_ showed up on the school grounds.

"Hold up!" Ochaco exclaimed as she was the first to run after the blonde man, before everyone else also followed suit right behind her.

'WITH THE HEROES'

"Yes, that's good to know. Thank you again." Nezu responded to the person on the other end of his phone, before he hanged up as he turned around to face the heroes that were with him at the moment.

The Principal, the former Number One Hero, and all the others that were present were all still currently in the teacher's lounge while they waited to hear from what else had happened after the fight they saw ended with the news recapping what happened for the time being. Power Loader headed to where Eri was in her room in order to keep an eye on her, and Midnight was told by Nezu to head to Recovery Girl's office for reasons the other heroes didn't understand. Luckily for them Nezu had managed to acquire some more news about the situation as he went on to speak to them.

"Good news, the police told me that the other Midoriyas will arrive here shortly with them bringing them here." The mouse-dog-bear-whatever animal he's supposed to be informed the others about what was happening.

"Are you sure it's wise to bring them all here? What about the Midoriya that the other two and heroes were fighting?" Snipe questioned, wondering if bringing the berserker Izuku to the school was such a good idea. Sure he was asleep and unconscious last they saw on the news and from what they managed to gather from the police Nezu was in contact with, but what if he woke up and goes back to rampaging again?

"Don't worry, I have instructed them to bring that one to Recovery Girl's office and sent Midnight to keep an eye on him should be wake up." Nezu informed them, knowing that if he did wake up and started to freak out, then the black haired woman can use her quirk to put him back to sleep before he would get out of hand should it be needed.

"Oh, so that's why you told her to go there…" Cementoss responded, now understanding why the small unknown animal Principal told Midnight to go to the infirmary earlier.

Toshinori was listening in, though his thoughts were more focused on the fact that for some reason there are multiple look-a-likes of his successor showing up from nowhere and causing untold damage to Musutafu, more specifically the one who was able to use multiple quirks. It was just like All For One, if not actually the quirk All For One his arch nemesis possessed. But that didn't make sense. None of this was making sense.

"This is all only to get more complicated from here on out still." Eraser Head told the others, getting their attention as they looked back at their fellow hero and Class 1-A's homeroom teacher.

"Huh? Why would you say that?" Yagi couldn't help but questioned, wondering if the Erasure-Quirk user was talking about on how to deal with these Midoriya look-a-likes.

"What do you mean what I mean? It's obvious that finding out on why there are multiple versions of the problem child being present here but also on how to explain this to the public. After seeing all of that damage they cause with the whole of Japan watching it on the news, no doubt people will demand answers." Aizawa explained to the blonde skinny man.

All Might widen his eyes before relaxing a bit, seeing that the black haired man had a point there. The people will be demanding answers on why multiple versions of one of their students showed up from nowhere before causing total havoc all around them. Not to mention on how having these look-a-likes of the current One For All user being around would effect things from here on out.

"If I may ask something else involving Midoriya," Ectoplasm started to say as he turned to look at Nezu once more, "While I can understand bringing him here since it does in a sense involve him, why bring the rest of his class here to meet these other Midoriyas? Wouldn't it be wiser to wait before they and other students meet these duplicators?"

"I doubt that they are oblivious to what is happening if they have seen the news, and since this does in a matter of sense involve one of their classmates I figured it's best for them to see and understand what's going on along with Midoriya. Not only that, but if these look-a-likes are like him, then maybe it would do well for them to see recognizable faces to help ease them when they arrive." Nezu explained to them, figuring that at least one of the different Izukus would know the class back in wherever they came from to help ease them of being here.

His phone buzzed another moment, getting Nezu to look back at his device before he opened it up only to see that he received a text message from one of the head police officers. Seeing what was written, the Principal smiled.

"Well… looks like they have arrived." Nezu simply told the teachers and heroes with a smile on their face.

'WITH THE IZUKUS'

The scar covered Izuku and the white suited Izuku kept silent for a moment as they were walking down the hallway that would lead them to where the teachers of this school would be located at. Accompanying them were some police forces as well as the Pro-Heroes Mount Lady, Kamui Woods and Edgeshot due to them figuring it was best to keep an eye on the multiple Midoriyas.

To put it in short of what happened during the past hour or so, after more heroes and police showed up onto the scene apparently the police had been given an order to bring the look-a-like dark green haired teenagers to U.A. High. The three heroes with them volunteered to go since they were also just as puzzled as to what was going on and to help in case something were to go wrong somehow. While the third Izuku was taken here in a different transport elsewhere in the school, the other two remained with the others. The scar covered Izuku was also given a white colored shirt for him to wear by one of the police officials, as to help cover him up since him without one proved to be… very distracting for the many female police members and even Mount Lady once she was able to get a good look at him, much to her embarrassment.

Right now though, the white suited Izuku looked visibly disturbed and disgusted at being forced to be here in a hero school of all things, surrounded by heroes and run by heroes, something which didn't go unnoticed by the Izuku next to him.

"What's with that expression?" The One For All wielding Izuku questioned his counterpart who remained having the disgusted expression on his face.

"The fact I'm in a place like this surrounded by heroes is sickening me. Why am I forced to come here again?" The multiple Quirk wielding Izuku responded and questioned back to his other self. If he had it his way this whole place would have been reduced to rubble by now. But, the presence of the other Izuku next to him, not to mention the third Midoriya being somewhere in the school made him resist the urge to do so.

"Because it was ordered that you all were to be brought here. No doubt this was Nezu's doing too." Kamui Woods reminded him, knowing how many connections the unknown animal Principal of the hero school had to achieve results and events such as this.

"Tch, and I should care why?" The white suited Izuku responded back with a scoff, not seeing why that meant he had to be brought to this place still.

"How about you just don't worry about it and roll with it?" The scar covered Izuku questioned his counterpart with slight narrow eyes, not wanting to deal with his resistance to being here right now.

The two Midoiryas merely had a small stare down before the multiple Quirk wielding teen turned away with a scowl on his face. The other Deku merely sighed from seeing his other self act this way, preferring that they would get along better for the time being. The three Pro-Heroes with them only watched this exchange with slight interest, seeing how it didn't look like as if the two Izukus got along that well.

"Uh… Where are we going exactly?" The scar covered Izuku asked as he turned his attention away from his other self and towards the heroes with him. Sure they are at U.A., a place he was glad to be back too since it was a place familiar to him, but where in the school are they heading towards?

"We will be heading to the teacher's lounge," Edgeshot informed the curious Midoriya, before the hero looked up to see the entrance to the room in question up ahead of them, "…And speak of the devil here we are."

That grabbed the others' attention as they looked to see the entrance of the room where no doubt the heroes and who knows who else may be present as they came to a stop in front of it. Figuring it was best to go in and informed them of the two Izukus being here before they met them, Edgeshot stepped forward as did Mount Lady and Kamui Woods with the three heroes turning back around towards the two young Midoriyas.

"Remain here until we say otherwise." Kamui Woods told the two dark green haired teens, as the white suited one only gritted his teeth in annoyance from being forced to listen to these heroes.

With that the Pro-Heroes entered the room, leaving the two Izukus with the police men and women around them as they waited to be given the okay to come in. When the three heroes did enter the room however…

"You didn't tell them before you brought them here?!" Vlad King could be hearing shouting in front of them, puzzling the three heroes before they got a look of the room around and in front of them.

It looks like most of the teachers of U.A. High were present save for a few such as Midnight and Power Loader. Others such as All Might, Eraser Head, Cementoss, Vlad King, Snipe, Ectoplasm and Present Mic, who was the one Vlad was shouting at with the blonde man flinching from the tone. Not far from them near where Aizawa and Toshinori was Class 1-A was present, alongside Izuku Midoirya as they were puzzled as to what exactly was going on.

"I thought they would know and saw the news! That and I didn't think I should waste any time and brought them here quickly! Besides they're about to find out anyway." Hizashi replied back in defense.

"Uh…" Mount Lady only muttered, not sure if she thought that they arrived at a good time or not.

However that got the rest of the room occupant's attention as they saw Mount Lady, Kamui Woods, and Edgeshot as the class of future heroes were surprised to see the three heroes showing up like this.

 _'Mount Lady!'_ A certain Pop off and Electrification-Quirk users thought to themselves in a somewhat perverted manner from seeing the heroine that was the focus of so many men out there. Jirou already noticed the two's faces as she sighed from their usual antics, but figured now wasn't the time to do anything about it since whatever was going on, it seemed important.

Nezu walked up to the team of heroes with a smile on his face as the Pro-Heroes looked down so they can look at the mouse-dog-bear-whatever animal he was supposed to be Principal of U.A. High.

"Greetings, I'm assuming you brought them here as I was informed of?" The unknown animal Principal greeted and ask them at once, his smile remaining on his face.

"Yes, they are with us," Edgeshot responded to the small Principal, before looking around to see the students of Class 1-A near where Toshinori and Shouta were at, "I wasn't expecting so many to be here though. Is it wise to introduce the two to everyone here like this?"

"Don't worry; I believe their presence may help ease the two Izukus if they are familiar with them." Nezu explained to the heroes before him, figuring that the two Midoriyas would recognize the students and be more relaxed in this place.

As that was going on for a moment, the students were puzzled by this whole thing, having no idea on what was happening.

"Mr. Aizawa, what exactly is going on?" Tsuyu couldn't help but ask their homeroom teacher, who turned his gaze away from the Principal and the three heroes to look back at the Frog-Quirk user and the others.

"It will make more sense if you see for yourself." Aizawa answered them, knowing that trying to explain it right now would probably be too confusing for him to try to help his students understand the situation. Of course this puzzled the class even more, just what did their teacher mean by that?

As Nezu and the three heroes with him finished with their small talk, Mount Lady turned around towards the closed door that lead to the hallway outside before speaking loud enough for those on the other side could hear her.

"You can come in now!" The blonde heroine exclaimed.

And with that, the doors opened as the police men and women entered the room, and when Class 1-A saw the sight before them they widen their eyes and had to do a double take at the sight of the two look-a-likes of their dark green haired classmate entering the room, oblivious to all of the heroes and the students' eyes on them as the two seemed to be arguing about something.

"How was it my fault that the other version of us went crazy?! You're the one who provoked him in the first place!" The scar covered Izuku questioned back, finding nothing to see how them facing against the larger and armored Midoriya was his fault.

"That wouldn't have happened at all; in fact none of this nonsense would have happened, if you didn't show up back in MY world with that stupid demon you were chasing after!" The white suited Izuku exclaimed back in annoyance as his counterpart raised his hands in a defensive manner.

"Hey give me a break! How was I supposed to know that all of this would have happened because of-?" Deku started to respond back to his other self in self defense.

However he didn't finish his word as the two then looked ahead of them before noticing everyone having eyes on them while the scar covered Izuku froze in place in shock. The white suited Izuku on the other hand widen his eyes in shock… as well as anger.

 _'Oh… you got to be f**king kidding me…'_ He thought with rage at the sight of a certain skinny blonde man not far from his spot, his teeth gritting in anger for a moment before his gaze turned towards the other Izuku with the class of students and heroes, getting his interest to rise up and his rage down if only a little bit.

The short silence after them ceasing their argument lasted for a few extra moments, as Bakugou could be seen blinking before slapping himself in the face to see if he was hallucinating only to still see two other Izukus before him.

"…THE F**K IS THIS?!" The Explosion-Quirk user yelled out in an explosive manner, getting everyone to flinch from the loudness of the ash blonde teenager, as well as getting the other students to break their gaze as they reacted as well with shock and confusion.

 _'Okay what?! Why are there two other Midoriyas in front of us?! And that scar on that one Midoriya's cheek, not to mention his arms…'_ Momo couldn't help but thought, wondering what was going on while noticing the many scars he had. What did he go through have to gain all of that? Many of the other students were also thinking the same thing.

Izuku on the other was frozen as a statue as his eyes were wide from the sight. He didn't know what he was supposed to expect, but it definitely wasn't this! Why are there two other hims standing in front of them all?! His great shock and confusion was noticed by Yagi, as he only wished he had some explanation of what exactly was the situation here to explain the other two Izukus presence.

"Are you going to keep staring at us like a bunch of idiots or are you going to open those gaping holes you call mouths to speak?" The white suited Izuku questioned with annoyance on his face, getting the students to snap out of theit thoughts as they saw the other Izuku staring at them with irritation.

"Hey now, there's no need to be disrespectful." Snipe interrupted in, getting the multiple Quirk wielding Izuku to turned his attention towards the Homing-Quirk user.

"I don't care, and please don't even go on to act like this idiot here to try to make me listen to whatever you want me to be forced to hear." The white suited Izuku responded with a sneer before pointing his thumb towards the other him as he spoke his words, before turning his head to look at his counterpart he was fighting with earlier against the armored Midoriya.

However when he did, he and everyone else for that mattered then noticed the scar covered Izuku slightly shaking as a few tears were seen forming in his eyes. This confused and worried the heroes, Izuku and his friends as they saw him like this. Before any words by them could be spoken though…

"A… All Might…?" He spoke in a small soft tone which everyone barely heard. Hearing his hero name being called Toshinori looked surprised from seeing the other Izuku say that, wondering why while having tears forming in his eyes. He didn't get a chance to before the scar covered Izuku spoke again as the waterworks in his eyes started to fall, "ALL MIGHT!"

Before anyone knew it, All Might found himself being nearly tackled by the counterpart of his successor, nearly falling over as the dark green haired teenager from another world started to sob loudly as he hugged the taller and skinnier blonde man, not caring how he looked with everyone else around him as he continued to shed tears.

"You're here… you're really here…" The scar covered Izuku muttered as the tears still kept on going, much to the confusion and surprise of everyone here. All aside of the white suited Izuku who looked disgusted at what his counterparts was doing to the former Number One Hero.

Everyone remained quiet as Yagi, while shock and having no idea why his presence was able to make this other version of his successor to break down in tears as if he hasn't seen him in years, merely slowly returned the hug, although it was clear that he had no idea on how to probably react to this.

'RECOVERY GIRL'S OFFICE'

A low groan emerged from his throat and mouth as consciousness returned to the tall dark green haired teenager, as his eyes slowly started to open as the fan attached to the ceiling could be heard being on above him.

However, the moment that happen the large Midoriya eyes shot wide opened in fear before he sat straight up from his bed. His head moving around at a rapid paste as confusion and worry grew in his mind, not recognizing the location he was in while noticing his armor was also missing as well. Where was he? What was this place? What was going on?

"Ah, so you're finally awake I see." A soft voice of a woman grabbed Izuku's attention before he looked ahead of himself with extreme caution and fear.

When he did he was greeted with the presence of a woman he didn't know or recognized one bit. She wore unusual clothing that didn't seem like the kind a female should be wearing in public, and she had long and somewhat spiky dark purple hair and sky blue eyes. She had a small yet soft smile on her face as she was in front of the bed he was in, sitting in a small chair.

"Hey, don't worry, you in a safe place now." Midnight assured the taller and somewhat bulkier version of one of her students in a soothing voice. The woman knew that she had to make sure that this Midoriya didn't start freaking out and loose control, so it was better to make sure that he was relax and understood that they mean no harm.

Izuku was still eye widened, but his tenseness did lessen, if only for a little. It was clear to Nemuri that the boy before her, who looked to be over six feet tall now that she got a better look at him sitting up from his bed, was still cautious and confused as to where he was. She didn't blame him though, the heroine understood since it was clear that he was far from whatever world he came from. Though the fact that this Izuku didn't seem to know or recognize her showed that wherever he was from, he didn't know her unlike his student counterpart that is here.

"You're in Recovery Girl's Office here at U.A. High," The woman started to explain, still using her soft and gentle voice in order to put at ease the larger Midoriya and to show that she wasn't a threat to him. Putting a hand to her chest, she went on to introduce herself, knowing that with him knowing who she was would help him trust her, "My name is Nemuri Kayama, but you can simply call me Nemuri. May I ask what your name is?"

Obviously she knew his name, since again he was a counterpart of one of her students, but he didn't know that. So she figured that asking would be the best way since it would be understandable that the tall teen before her would freak out if she call him by his name without him even telling her.

He didn't respond immediately before he lowered his head, though his eyes were glued to her as Midnight remained having a gentle smile, willing to wait for him to say something when he was ready for it.

"…I'm Izuku." The dark green haired male finally spoke back in a quiet tone, showing her that his voice was also a bit deeper compared to the Izuku she knows. Hearing him speak though got the dark purple haired hero to smile. This was good, tiny progress is being made, that was better than nothing.

"Izuku, that's a nice name," She told him, before she went on while still being as gentle and soft spoken as she can to keep him at ease, "Can you tell me what you last remember?"

Izuku widen his eyes for a moment as he tried to recall, as Nemuri remained waiting as the taller Midoriya went over his thoughts for a few moments. The heroine didn't have to wait long though until he started to speak once more albeit a bit slowly.

"I remember being with my dad… until these two who looked like me showed up out of nowhere… my dad ordered me to fight them. I remember facing against one who wore a suit like my dad did until I was hit into a nearby lake... then I'm waking up here." Izuku informed the dark purple haired with his voice still being quiet as his head was still down.

Hearing that interested, surprised yet puzzled Nemuri. So he didn't remember fighting in Musutafu at all? Was he in some blind state of rage that messed with his memory of that part? Not to mention his father that he had mentioned. She remembered about Izuku's mom who seemed to always be the parent to inform anything involving her son if something happened, yet never the father. So this was slightly intriguing her.

"Where is my dad? Is he here?" Izuku then questioned with a slight hopeful tone in his voice while lifting his head up to Nemuri to look at her in the eye. That got her to frown, before she softly smiled again in hopes to explain the situation to the taller Midoriya before her.

"I'm sorry; I don't know who that may be. If I have to guess you got separated from him," She explained. The woman could see his eyes widening from that before he frown and lowered his head, clearly troubled from hearing those words. Figuring it was best to change the subject in case to once again try to make the dark green haired teen more comfortable being here, the woman spoke up once more, "Are you hungry by chance? Our nurse had made you some food in case you were hungry."

"Food?" He asked in a hopeful yet still shy tone, still not used to the dark purple haired woman's presence despite how nice she was being to him so far.

Nemuri nodded before she stood up from her seat before walking over to a nearby table where a tray of food was present before picking it up. Walking back over towards the taller male still in the bed, she leaned forward before handing him the tray to which he accepted though he did look puzzled for some reason once he saw the meal before him.

"Go on, you can eat." Nemuri assured him, thinking that he didn't know if he was allowed to eat or not.

Izuku looked back at the meal before him once again, leaning closer to it to sniff at it. It smelled good, and it looked like it was some kind of meat, so ignoring the silverware that was provided with the meal he grabbed the steak before biting into it. Once he did, his eyes widened before he started going into town at it in frenzy. Nemuri was slightly caught off guard by how he was eating it and how he acted as if he never had steak before, before she smiled softly while putting her slight surprise to the back of her mind for the time being.

"I see you liked it." Nemuri replied back with her smile still on her face.

However Izuku didn't reply as he lifted the plate off the tray and looked all around it, as if he was trying to see if there was anymore food that was somehow hiding from him. Seeing him do this got the woman to sweat drop slightly.

"I can see you're not use to manners are you?" Nemuri replied with her soft tone she was still using, seeing how this Izuku clearly didn't understood manners in some way. She didn't mind though, since after all this must be how he always acted probably.

Hearing that got him to widen his eyes, before he lowered his head once more while his eyes glued to her own.

"Thank you very much, I am grateful." Izuku thanked the older woman before him.

"There's no need to be too formal here, you can just simply say thank you, that will do." Nemuri informed him while using her right hand to make a gesture that told him okay.

"Uh… I thank you." Izuku tried again once more, while trying to copy the hand gesture the older woman before him made thinking that was part of saying thank you while failing miserably at it.

Nemuri only smiled from this. Despite how she saw him fight earlier, he seemed pretty innocent now. It was kind of cute she was not going to lie.

 **Finally! I got this chapter done! Now some of you may be wondering, why did the Izuku with scars break down like that? Why did the suited Izuku looked at All Might with hatred? Is the Broly version of Izuku going to keep being innocent when not fighting? All of these questions will be answered in time.**

 **Maybe.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to fight a goldfish with a katana? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	6. Their Origins

**Hello again everyone! I have return with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all really.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Six: Their Origins**

It was silent for a few minutes as the scar covered Izuku shed tears as he still hugged Toshinori, who also still hugged this other version of his successor despite his own confusion about the whole thing. Everyone was naturally confused by this reaction of the other Midoriya, as Izuku himself watch his double remain latched onto his teacher and mentor. This was all so confusing to him still while he looked at his white suit wearing counterpart who was still in his spot, looking at the scene before him with disgust present on his face. But why, that was what Izuku didn't understand.

"Uh… it's alright… I'm here…," Yagi told the other counterpart of Izuku albeit in a nervous tone since again, he had no idea what to exactly do here. Even back during his days as the wielder of One for All he more focused on fighting villains and saving people then actually knowing how to comfort those like this. Clearing his throat slightly as he looked back down at the scar covered Izuku, he spoke once more with a small tone as to not startle the tear stained Midoriya, "I uh… didn't think my presence would cause this kind of reaction from you."

Already Yagi wanted to punch himself. That was not the best thing to say someone who clearly acted like they haven't seen you in a long time! Gosh he was awful at this!

Luckily his question didn't seem to bother the battle worn Izuku as he started to respond back despite the tears flowing down his face, being loud enough still for everyone else in the lounge to hear him as he went on.

"I'm sorry… it's just… to see you alive again…" He trailed off as he tried to ease his own tears and sobbing to properly speak to them all again.

His words though caught everyone off guard. Seeing him alive again? What on earth did this other Midoriya meant by that? As if he was able to read their minds, which wouldn't be too surprising since he had a ton of Quirks at his disposal, the white suited Izuku scoffed before he spoke up, grabbing all of their attention once more.

"What he means is that All Might here perished back in his own world. It's not that hard to figure out." The multiple Quirk wielding Midoriya stated, as those who were listening closely could hear venom in his tone when he spoke the former Number One Hero's name.

That got everyone to widen their eyes in shock, none more so than Yagi himself as he held back from coughing up blood in shock from this information.

"All Might… died?" Shouto quietly spoke in surprise, as he looked over at the other version of the dark green haired One for All-Quirk user, not expecting to hear something like that. The other students also widened in shock and horror from hearing this, none more so than Izuku himself.

The scar covered Izuku finally let go of Toshinori as he stood a few steps back, rubbing the tears from his eyes as he tried to calm down in order to help everyone around him understand better. Taking a deep breath to help himself be at ease the dark green haired teenager went on to speak once more albeit in a more stable tone.

"It was at the battle of Kamino… you were facing against my... I mean All for One…," The scar covered Izuku started to say as he corrected himself. Luckily for him most of those around him didn't seem to pick up on aside from a few who looked puzzled from that while the teenager went on, "You went all out to take him down… you managed to win but… but…"

He was unable to go even further as the memory about the incident that changed everything for the worst got more tears to fall down his cheeks while he tried to wipe them away, trying to push the day back of his mind once more. His words nevertheless were able to tell everything to those around him. While All Might still won in the end, it was too much for his body to bear as he died from his wounds and breaking past his limits.

"Oh my goodness…" Edgeshot muttered, shocked and sorrowful from hearing the fate of this other version of All Might in this other Midoriya's world.

The students were also shocked from hearing that. They couldn't help but imagine what their other selves in this other world must have felt when seeing the Symbol of Peace loosing his life to stop Japan's most powerful villain. Bakugou couldn't help but thought how his other self reacted, as he himself originally blamed himself for All Might loosing his power at the battle. Whatever his other self must have reacted must have been rough, as there was no still alive All Might to assure him that it wasn't his fault.

The ash blonde teenager looked over to where the white suited Izuku was still standing and couldn't help but notice the rather annoyed expression he had due to the current conversation about All Might and the scar covered Izuku's world. That slightly puzzled the Explosion-Quirk user, as he figured that Deku no matter what world he may come from would want to hear about the fate of All Might in other worlds.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to bring that up…" The scar covered Izuku responded after wiping his tears away. He didn't meant to reveal any of that at all with everyone around him, but seeing All Might, while not his own, alive and well, he couldn't keep his emotions under wraps.

"Hey it's alright kid, after hearing all of that I'm sure anyone would react the way you did if they were in your shoes." Present Mic assured the counterpart of their student, even if it was hard and shocking to hear it all.

A clearing of a throat grabbed everyone's attention as they looked back at the third multiple Quirk wielding Izuku in the lounge as he went on to speak, seeing all eyes are on him.

"Okay, as painful as it was to hear all of that nonsense, how about we cut to chase. Why were we brought here?" The white suited Midoriya asked with annoyance still visible on his face, wanting to find out why exactly his hero counterpart and he were taken to this school.

His choice of wording about their conversation however got many of the students to glare at the other counter part of their classmate as Kaminari responded as he walked up towards the white haired Izuku, much to the surprise and slight worry of everyone else around him.

"How was that nonsense? It was about some other version of All Might dying! How would you feel if your own All Might died like that and you told everyone only for someone to call it nonsense?!" The electricity-Quirk user confronted towards the dark green haired teenager before him, already not liking this version of Midoriya already. This wasn't the kind and helpful friend that they all know that's for sure.

The multiple Quirk wielding Izuku scoffed from hearing that as a small yet wicked smile appeared on his face as he stared down at the blonde male before him. This got Kaminari to feel a chill go down his spine for reasons he didn't know.

"News flash idiot," He started to say as his wicked grin remained on his face, "I wouldn't care because one, All Might is dead in my world as well, and two… he died by my hand."

With that the dark green haired white suited teen started to give off electricity from his body akin to that of Kaminari's own Quirk, shocking the blonde and everyone else around him who weren't aware of his Quirk aside from the heroes of course since they all saw it on the field of battle or had watch the news to see him use multiple Quirk.

"My Quirk?!" Denki exclaimed in surprise and horror, as the words the other Izuku muttered registered in everyone's mind.

"Allow me to explain though I'm sure many of you will know what it is, my Quirk is called All for One, with it I can take the Quirks of others and make them my own." The All for One-Quirk user informed them all; his grin still on his face as everyone aside from the scar covered Izuku who only sighed from this looked in surprise and shock by hearing this.

Izuku looked on at his other white suit wearing self in horror, so this other him was a villain then?! He killed All Might and took the Quirks of those who lived back in his world for himself?! But how did that happened?! Was All for One able to be pass down like One for All? And why would this other him ever do such a thing?!

All Might was just as horrified from hearing this. So this other Midoriya wielded All for One, but just like what his successor though, he didn't even know how that was possible. The Quirk his arch enemy named himself after couldn't be passed down to someone else like that of One for All could it? He figured he would be made aware of such a mechanic of the Quirk.

"So you're a villain then?" Kamui Woods asked as he and many of the other heroes became more cautious from this revelation.

To their slight confusion though the white suited Izuku looked disgusted from being called that as he turned to look at the Arbor-Quirk user with anger present on his expression.

"Don't you dare lump me with those pieces of trash. I despise villains just as I do heroes. Both are just sides of the same coin, both deserve to die by my hand. If it weren't for this other me here and that tall me that we were fighting earlier in the city being present somewhere in this building all of you would already be dead. Don't forget that." The All for One-Quirk user told and threatened everyone else around him.

"That's enough; keep your threats to yourself." The scar covered Izuku told his vile counterpart with a glare that even All Might and the other Pro-Heroes find rather unnerving, as if they were seeing the anger of a war veteran who had fought monsters that none of them would dare to face.

The All for One wielding Izuku only scoffed once more as he turned his head away from his other self, grumbling about how he was stuck surrounding by low lives and idiots. This only got the scar covered Izuku to sigh before looking back at the others around him.

"I'm sorry about that, you'll get used to him acting like this." He assured the others and his student counterpart here with a smile; as the white suited Izuku merely flipped him the bird with his right hand while a tick mark formed on his forehead.

Kirishima couldn't help but lean over to where Izuku, their own Izuku, was at before whispering to him as the dark green haired hero in training listened.

"No offense dude, but I don't like that white suited you, he's mean." The red head told him, getting Izuku to sweat drop slightly from hearing his friend and classmate's words.

"None taken, I agree with you there." Izuku responded back to the Hardening-Quirk user.

Pushing all of that aside for now, the scar covered version of Deku looked over at Nezu as a puzzled expression appeared on his face.

"But he did ask a good question, why bring us here for?" He couldn't help but ask while tilting his head to the side a little in confusion, which the females couldn't help but find cute, much to their surprise and embarrassment. Luckily no one else noticed this though as the small bear-mouse-dog-whatever animal he was supposed to be figured he would answer.

"Well, to be frankly speaking, we are all curious about you and where exactly you all came from. Not only that but we have questions of our own. While we have learned a bit about you two already just now, there's more we don't understand," The Principal told the two Midoriyas before him before he went on once more, "So let me ask you two the obvious… why are you both here in our world?"

That got the white suited All for One wielding Izuku to respond as he glared at his scar covered double and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You have this dumbass to blame!" He started to say while the other Midoriya flinched and raised his hands up in defense from the anger towards him by his murderous double who continued onward with his words, "He first appeared back in my world chasing some stupid demon before dragging me into this mess! Then said demon tried to open up some portal to get away only for Mr. Hero here to interfere messing the portal up thus shattering our surroundings and launching us to the world with that armored version of us! Like I said, it's this idiot's fault!"

"Hey come on now! How was I supposed to know that all of this would have happened?! I didn't even know alternate timelines were a real thing until literally a day ago!" He tried to defend himself, like seriously how would be know going after the demon would cause all of this?!

"Wait, a demon?" Aizawa asked, getting the two Midoriyas to look back at the homeroom teacher of Class 1-A with the scar covered Deku nodding in confirmation.

"Yeah," He started to say before the dark green haired hero in training explained further, "It appeared back in my world at U.A. High. At first we thought it was some guy with a Quirk that made him look like a demon, but turns out it was an actual full living demon. I went after it through a portal it opened up which brought me to his world." The otherworldly battle worn Izuku told the others around him as he pointed at his All for One wielding counter part.

"Don't try to change the subject!" The All for One-Quirk user shouted once more at the One for All-Quirk user across from him flinched once more and backed up with his hands up before him in defense, "It's still your fault that we're in this mess in the first place! Messing up the opening of that portal could have had caused a ripple throughout who knows how many alternate realities! How do we know that because of your action more people from these other worlds won't just start popping up all over the place idiot?!"

"Hey, how many times are you gonna keep calling me an idiot?!" The scar littered Izuku yelled back in defense, not liking how his counterpart was constantly insulting him like this. Another tick mark formed on the white suited Midoriya's forehead as his anger and annoyance grew.

"AS MANY TIMES AS I HAVE TOO IDIOT!" He roared out in anger once more.

Seeing this exchange got the students to back up a little, finding the argument between these two other versions of their dark green haired male classmates a bit too intense for their liking. The teachers and Pro-Heroes only sweat dropped a bit before Vlad King decided to interfere before things got too out of hand.

"Alright that's enough argument you two, keep it down." The Blood Control-Quirk user told the two version of Midoriya, who looked towards the older Pro-Hero before the All for One wielding Deku leaned back away from his other self, though his anger was still present on his face.

Turning back towards the small unknown animal Principal, Vlad King proceeded to ask him a question about their predicament.

"So… what are we going to do with these two? Not to mention the third one in the infirmary." He couldn't help but ask, since he didn't have a lick of an idea on what to do about these other versions of one of Aizawa's students. Seriously why was it always the Erasure-Quirk user's class that gets into trouble in some form or another?

That got the others in the area to also wonder the same thing. What would they plan to do about these other counterparts of Izuku? It wouldn't be wise for them to just go off on their own. That would be a terrible and retarded idea to do.

Nezu thought about this for a moment, before turning towards Aizawa once more, getting the black haired homeroom teacher of Class 1-A to grow a bit puzzled from the look he was receiving from the unknown animal.

"Aizawa, what do you think would be wise to do?" He asked him, slightly surprising the Erasure-Quirk user.

"Why are you asking me?" Shouta responded, not sure why he was being asked about this when he figured Nezu would be the one to decide on what to do with these other counterparts of the problem child. After all, Nezu was the Principal, not him.

"Well, since this does in a way involve one of your students, and you have more experiences with being around Midoriya other than All Might, what would you do for these other versions of him if they were under your care?" Nezu explained and asked him once more.

Hearing this got Erasure Head to think for a moment, trying to use this unusual logic that the Principal presented to him. Looking over at the two other versions of the problem child once more, before looking back at their own Midoriya and his classmates, he came up with a simple idea for the time being.

"I guess it would be better if we allowed Class 1-A to hold these other Midoriyas in their dorm building for the time being. It would allow them to get used to their surroundings and being surrounded by familiar faces." He figured, which surprised Class 1-A from hearing this. Sure while they all don't know if these other Izukus will know everyone like how their own Izuku does, it was better than nothing as they tried to figure this whole thing out for the time being.

"I'm not doing that." The All for One-Quirk using Izuku responded with disgust on his face, already flat out against this idea of staying in this school and being surrounding by these wannabe heroes.

"I don't think we have a choice in that matter." The scar covered Izuku told his counterpart who turned to look at the other him with anger on his face once again.

"Yes we do, and I'm letting my choice of not staying here he heard." He replied back, not going to change his mind about this.

"It's settled, they will stay with your class then for the time being until we can figure this entire thing out." Nezu stated to everyone with a smile on his face, thinking being around friendly faces like Class 1-A would do the other Izukus some good.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR A WORD I JUST SAID?!" The white suited Izuku shouted at the small unknown animal Principal.

"Again, I don't think we have a choice in this matter." The scar covered Deku replied back to his other self with a small smile and a small sweat drop. The All for One wielding Izuku only grumbled in anger, as he would rather be fighting against the larger and armored Midoriya then having to deal with this nonsense.

Class 1-A only looked at another with a bit of surprise by this turn of events and slight worry. One thing is for sure though; it was going to get crazy from now on.

 **And done! Hopefully that's a good stopping point for now. Unless it isn't then shoot me.**

 **So next time they all will meet the third Broly-like Midoriya at the dorms… so who knows how that's going to turn out? Oh wait, I do!**

 **…I think.**

 **Maybe.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	7. Four Izukus

**Hello again everyone! It is I once more with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **So this chapter the others will be meeting with the Broly version of Izuku, as well as them all going over something that a recent reviewer pointed out if they were doing to do something of the sorts or not. You'll see what I mean by that.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seven: Four Izukus**

"He sure eats a lot…" Nemuri couldn't help but mutter to herself from seeing the sight before her, a sweat drop going down her face as she watched on.

The scene being that Izuku, well the taller and muscular Izuku with the green pelt around his waist that those other two versions of the dark green haired male were fighting earlier devouring plates of food in a matter of seconds before continuing onward to the next one in no time. As he was still hungry the 18+ Only Heroine got in touch with the cooks in the school to prepare a few more dishes for the taller and somewhat bulkier counterpart to her student to eat. That few grew to be a lot more since the Midoriya before apparently had a black hole for a stomach or something since he didn't let up eating at all. If anything he looked to still be hungry by a good amount despite how much meat he ate so far.

As Izuku before her kept on eating to his hearts content, the dark purple haired woman felt her phone ring in her pocket before pulling it out and answering the call as she brought it to her ear.

"Hello?" Midnight asked into the device as she turned around away from Izuku to focus more on the caller. She smiled as she recognized Nezu's voice from the other end as she responded back to the Principal calling on the other side, "Ah Nezu. Yes he's under control. ...Really, are you sure that's wise to introduce him to so many at once?"

Meanwhile as Nemuri talked to Nezu on the phone, Izuku finished all of his food before looking over at the woman who looked to be talking to someone on one of those weird devices that he guessed were some kind of communicator. Midoriya was slightly puzzled and slightly concern over seeing this, who was the nice woman talking too? Did it have to do with him?

"-Yes, understood, I'll bring him that way as soon as I can." Midnight answered back to Nezu on the other end of the call before hanging up and placing the phone back into her pocket.

Turning around, she smiled softly at the currently confused yet gentle Izuku before her, which honestly made him look adorable to her from seeing his expression like that.

"Hey Izuku, would you like to see some more company?" Nemuri asked him with her soft smile still on her face.

"…Huh?" The green pelt wearing Izuku muttered with puzzlement from hearing those words.

'AT THE DORMS'

"This is so stupid." The All for One wielding Izuku grumbled as he had his arms crossed, already hating every moment of his surroundings around him. The scar covered Izuku heard this as he stood nearby his villain counterpart with a small sigh.

The two along with the rest of Class 1-A, Aizawa and Nezu were all currently back in the dorms for Erasure Head's class in order to make sure everything was in order and for the Izuku Midnight had with her showed up and make sure nothing goes wrong with that. Right now the teacher and the unknown animal Principal were near the entrance to the building as the scar covered Izuku and the white suited Izuku were near the normal Izuku and a few of his friends near the kitchen, who also overheard his villain self grumble his words.

"You know, you could at least try to act a little nicer." Izuku told his All for One wielding counterpart, who looked over at his native counterpart before grunted back and turning his head away from him.

"I'm just surprise that he didn't try to take off already if he hates this place so much." His scar covered double told him and the others who were around, as the white suited Midoriya gaining a small tick mark on his forehead.

"Because I know that you would just try to drag me back, so why bother going through that trouble?" He told them with annoyance still on his face. However while he said that his mind thought of something else, _'Besides, I can easily sneak out when these idiots all fall asleep at night. I can wait that long before taking my leave, I had to wait for things much longer before after all.'_

"Oh come on mister grump," Mina, who was near the three Midoriyas along with Ochaco, Tenya and Shouto told the white suited version of her classmate with a smile on her face, trying to get this other Deku to brighten up. Sure this one was technically a villain but with the teachers all around not to mention her own Izuku and the scar covered one, she figured she had nothing to worry about, "There's nothing wrong with us. Turn that frown upside down!"

The All for One-Quirk user turned his head towards the pink skinned and pink haired with his same expression… before he gained a rather twisted grin that sent shivers down his native counterpart and his friends before he spoke up.

"You know, I remember meeting you back in my world once. I took your Quirk and melted your face off with it before doing the rest with your body. That brings a smile to my face." He casually told her and the others with his wicked grin still plastered on his face.

That got Mina to stay quiet before backing up towards her own Izuku, leaning over towards him only for him to hear while the others only widen their eyes in shock and anger from hearing how this other version of their friend did such a thing.

"I don't like this version of you, he's mean." Mina told Izuku, who could only nod in agreement with the pink haired girl. Mina preferred her own Midoriya way better than this jerk murderer of him that stands before them all, he was nothing like the kind and adorable dark green haired male that she and the others know by a long shot. But even then she couldn't help but wonder what exactly happened to this other Izuku to make him end up his way.

Meanwhile Iida didn't stay idle before he started to move his hands in his usual gestures before exclaiming at the white suited version of his friend, who turned his head to look at the glass wearing Engine-Quirk user who went on.

"How could you even do such a thing?! What did your own Mina do to you?! Don't you care at all about the lives around you?!" Iida shouted at him, as the other two Izuku and the others around him tried to ease the angered dark blue haired teenager.

"Come on now Iida, let's all not try to start a fight okay?" The scar covered Izuku tried to calm down this world's version of his friends. Looking over to give the villain counterpart of his and the other Izuku a disapproved look, the All for One-Quirk user didn't bother to answer as he only grunted and turn his head away from them.

Ochaco couldn't even understand any of this. It was already confusing to see three Izukus before her, but it was even harder to understand or handle when there was one who was practically a villain that was being forced to stay here against his will. Then there was the scar covered Izuku, who she couldn't help but look at with slight sorrow when she spotted the large scar on his cheek and al over both of his arms. Just how exactly did he receive so many, not even her own Izuku had received that many injuries throughout their school year? Was it due to training? Or was it from villain attacks?

Looking back at her own Izuku, she couldn't help but wonder how he was handling it as he was. She figured he would be the most affected since after all, there was different version of him for crying out loud with one of them being some villain version of him. While he was indeed shocked and confused like the rest of them, he was handing this way better than she and some of the others thought he would.

"Are you alright Uraraka?" Shouto spoke up without warning, nearly startling the Zero Gravity-Quirk user before she calmed down, turning her head to see the white and red haired teen next to her. His somewhat still usual stoic expression changed somewhat looking at her with puzzlement and slight concern.

"Yeah, I'm alright," The brown haired female assured the Half-Cold Half-Hot-Quirk user with a small yet shaky smile, before she looked back at the three Izukus before her with their own Izuku and the scar covered one trying to calm Tenya down from lashing out at the white suited Midoriya, "I'm just still surprise by this whole thing that's all."

"That's understandable." Shouto merely replied back as he turned to look at the three Midoriyas before them. The white and red haired son of Endeavor was just as puzzled and confused by this whole thing as Ochaco and everyone else was. A good amount of questions were on his mind. Why was one of the Izuku practically a villain? Why did the other Izuku have so many scars? Will their own Izuku remain alright with all of this?

Before any conversation could continue, the doors to the dorm opened up grabbing everyone's attention as Midnight walked in with a smile on her towards where Aizawa and Nezu were at.

"Ah Midnight, glad to see that you made it in time." Nezu told the 18+ Only Heroine with a smile on his own face. Aizawa was puzzled though when he saw the lack of the other Midoriya that she was supposed to have with her.

"Where's the other Izuku? He should be with you." Erasure Head pointed out, though Midnight waved her hand at the black haired man with assurance.

"Relax, he's with me. He's still outside waiting until I made sure everything was calm down," Nemuri told the homeroom teacher of Class 1-A and the dog-mouse-bear-whatever animal he's supposed to be Principal of the hero school.

The two understood that, as they didn't want the risk of this other Izuku freaking out and going on a rampage like they saw on the television when he fought against the other two doubles of the dark green haired male. Turning around to see the students and the other doubles of Izuku looking at them all, Aizawa started to speak for them all to hear.

"Everyone of you make sure to stay quiet and not do anything that could set this other Midoriya off, we can't risk him going crazy here on school grounds so be on your best behavior." The homeroom teacher of the class told them all with narrows eyes that could send shivers down to most people.

They all nodded as the scar covered and white suited Izukus only remained on alert, having no idea if their presence would cause the larger Izuku to attack them from seeing them again or not. But if such a thing happens then they would be ready for it. Izuku himself only looked on worry, having no idea what this other version of him that apparently the other doubles had fought in the city earlier was like. Was he like the All for One wielding him?

Seeing them all as quiet as a mouse, Nezu and Aizawa turned towards Midnight before giving her a nod. That was all she needed to see to be given the okay before she turned around towards the still opened doors of the dorm.

"It's alright, you can come in now! I promise they won't bite." Nemuri shouted out while teasing near the end with a small smile on her face.

After a few moments of silence, the larger and somewhat bulkier version of Izuku slowly emerged from the other side of the door as he looked around somewhat nervously, not used to being in this unknown place all by himself away from his father. The moment the large and armored as he was given his gear back green pelt wearing Izuku was spotted every aside from the teachers and Principal went wide eyed from seeing the rather tall Izuku.

"HOLY CRAP HE'S TALL!" Both Kaminari and Mineta shouted at once, shocked from seeing an Izuku who was that tall.

And that got Jirou to use her Quirk on the two perverts, getting to shout in shock before falling flat on their faces. The purple haired female only sighed from their antics as they seemed to have forgotten about not trying to startle the taller Izuku. Though she would still agree with them, this other Izuku was rather massive compared to their own in both height and muscle.

Izuku only looked on at the sight of the third double of him in surprise, not expecting him to be… well that tall and muscular. Not to mention the weird armor he was wearing and the green pelt wrapped around his waist, what kind of creature had a pelt like that? Yet despite this other him's rather intimating look, his eyes held nothing but innocence and confusion.

The scar covered Izuku figured that he would go greet the taller double of himself as he started to run over to where he was, while the white suited Izuku remained at his spot not going to bother trying to play nice as his eyes didn't leave the sight of his taller self.

 _'Even right now, I can feel raw power emitting from his being… just what kind of person is he?'_ The AfO-Izuku thought to himself as he remained cautious from the version of him that he and the scar covered him had struggled with facing.

The taller Izuku looked to his left to see one of his look-a-likes approaching him as his eyes widened slightly while his muscles tensed a bit from recognizing him as one of his attackers. Thankfully though nothing else happened that would lead to trouble as the scar covered Izuku stopped before his taller self before extending his hands out in greetings.

"Hello there, I think we got on the wrong foot before. Let us move past that and be friends, is that okay?" The scar covered Midoriya greeted the taller him with a small smile on his face.

The armored Izuku didn't reply back or say anything else, but after a moment of hesitation he reached out and shook his smaller double's hand while a small smile appeared on his face, glad to see that he didn't have to worry about being attacked by this other him as of now.

Seeing this got Izuku and the rest of his friends to smile a little from seeing that, even if they were surprised and shocked from seeing a version of him that was taller and muscular in the first place.

A clearing of a throat grabbed all of their attention once more when they turned around towards where Aizawa, Nemuri and Nezu were all still standing at, with Erasure Head being the one to grab their attention.

"All right, it seems that you all will be alright with staying with these other doubles, but before we take off we need to go over one more thing." The black haired man started to say, confusion everyone else around them.

"Uh… and what may that be Mr. Aizawa?" Tsuyu asked from her spot near the couches.

"We need to give some kind of different names for these other counterparts of Midoriya. If we just keep calling them all by their name, it will just get more confusing." The black haired man informed his students and the three doubles to the problem child.

"You want us to have code names basically to differ us apart?" The scar covered Izuku questioned from his spot in front of the taller and armored Izuku, who only looked on in puzzlement, having no idea what the people around him were talking about.

"Exactly right," Midnight took over as she winked at him, getting his face to turn red from seeing that before the Pro-Hero went on, taking over from Aizawa as she went on with her words, "So what would you all like to be called? Of course our own Midoriya won't need a new name since we'll just call him normally."

Hearing that got All for One Izuku to groan from being needed to be called a stupid code name or whatever to tell the different between what to call each of them. The scar covered Izuku had no problem with this while the tall armored Izuku only blinked in confusion from it all.

"Oh I know a name for you tall Izuku!" Mina chipped in as she ran over towards the taller version of the dark green haired teenager, who looked down in confusion from seeing a pink skinned girl now standing before him, "How about we call you Broku?"

"Broku?" Sero questioned from his spot at the couch where some of the others were at, not seeing the logic in that name.

"Yeah," The Acid-Quirk user replied before she continued onward to better explain, "Izuku's hair reminds me of broccoli a bit, and his name and hero name has the K and U at the end of them. So put them together you get Broku! What do you think?" She asked them with excitement, thinking that she was a genius with her thinking.

Hearing his hair being compared to broccoli got Izuku to blushed a bit when Mina compared his hair to the vegetable, while All for One Izuku looked at his native counterpart with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you reacting like that for? Is she your girlfriend or something?" The white suited Izuku questioned the him of this world he was practically stuck on for the time being, else why else would he blush over something like that unless it was from a girl he liked or was with?

That got steam to emit from Midoriya's head as his whole face was enveloped with red before turning towards the villain version of himself to deny such a thing albeit like an idiot.

"WHAT?! NO SHE'S JUST A FRIEND!" Izuku practically shouted at his white suited double while stuttering through it all. The All for One-wielding Izuku remained unconvinced due to seeing that outburst.

"…Sure." He merely responded, not convinced at all from hearing that but he would question this double of his later to learn more about him as he looked at the others before him, who somehow didn't hear the other him's outburst like that.

Back with the taller and more muscular Izuku, he seemed to thought about it a bit more as he tried to see if it would fit with him.

"…Broku…," He muttered before muttering it again, "Broku… Broku. I like it, thank you alien girl." The taller Izuku now code named Broku, told the pink haired girl with a small smile on his face as Mina grinned back at him.

"Glad that you like it!" Mina told him, not bothered by how he called her an alien. She would like to think of it as a compliment.

"Okay well he's good, but what about the other two?" Momo asked as she pointed at the scar covered Deku and the white suited Midoriya, having no idea what to call them. Denki looked over at the scar covered Izuku, taking in the wounds all over him and on his left cheek covering most of it before snapping his fingers with an idea.

"I know," The blonde started to say before the others including the scar covered Midoriya as he looked back at the other counterpart of his classmate, "How about we call you Scar Deku? You know due to all of your scars and all of that?"

A punch to the head got him to shout in pain courtesy of Kirishima who was looking at his friend if he just said something stupid.

"Dude! That was just insensitive! I don't think he would want to be named after all of those injuries all over him." The red head Hardening-Quirk user told the Electrification-Quirk user, figuring that it wasn't a manly thing to do to name him after wounds that no doubt have hurt badly when he received them.

To his and others' confusion and slightly surprised, the scar covered Izuku laughed a little from hearing the words by both Denki and Eijiro.

"It's alright Kirishima, I don't mind. If anything I can see why he would suggest that. I don't mind being called that." Scar-Izuku assured them with a smile on his face. He wasn't bothered by it at all. Besides he was used to people commenting on his scars all the time back home anyway.

"Are you sure?" Mezo asked, getting Scar-Izuku to look over at the tall Dupli-Arms-Quirk user with his smile still on his face.

"Yeah, really it's not that big of a deal to me. Back home the guys always made comments about them while the girls…" He trailed off as a large blush appeared on his face, recalling on how HIS girls and other women would comment on his "Sexy" scars as they would constantly tease him about much to his embarrassment.

That got the others around him to be puzzled, while Denki and Minoru gained suspicious looks from hearing him trailing off at the mention of women. However none of them could comment on it before Scar-Izuku turned around to look in the direction of where the white suited Izuku was at near the kitchen still.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind if we just call you All for One after your Quirk right?" Scar-Izuku told AfO-Izuku, who only gritted his teeth from seeing how he was being dragged into his stupid naming game.

"Whatever, I don't care as long as you leave me alone after this." AfO-Deku responded back towards them as he sat down at a seat at the bar. Hearing this only got Scar-Izuku to sigh from this, but at least the others now knew what to call them.

While watching all of this unfold Aizawa, Nemuri and Nezu looked at one another once more.

"Alright, since it seems that they will have things under control, I think we can take our leave now." Nezu responded to the two teachers, having a good feeling that the doubles of Izuku will be alright here while they returned so they can properly go over about this situation and plan from here on out.

"Actually, would it be alright if I remain here?" Midnight requested, getting the two around her to be confused and caught off guard slightly from her suggestion.

"Why?" Aizawa asked, not seeing why the woman before him wanted to remain with his students and the doubles of the problem child.

"Easy, to make sure things still remain well between the doubles and to see if I can get some more information about them while they're here. I'll only be here for a short while, but yeah that's basically it." Nemuri explained to the two of them, figuring that those were good reasoning in case something happened between the doubles of Midoriya that would cause conflict.

Aizawa and Nezu looked at one another before shrugging, figuring that they can trust Nemuri to behave herself and keeping an eye on the students as long as she doesn't try to embarrass them in some way.

 **There we go, chapter done.**

 **So in case there's slight confusion here are the codenames that the other Dekus will be called:**

 **Scar covered Izuku is Scar-Izuku/Deku**

 **White suited All for One Izuku is AfO-Izuku/Deku**

 **Broly-like Izuku is Broku**

 **And there you have it. But rest assure, they won't be the only Izukus that will end up showing up.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	8. Discussing Plans

**I'm back with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eight: Discussing Plans**

The teachers along with the three Pro-Heroes Kamui Woods, Edgeshot and Mount Lady were all present in the large principal office as they waited for Nezu, Aizawa and Nemuri to return from seeing the students with the duplicates of Izuku Midoirya. It was pretty silent for the time being as most of them were currently just either keeping quiet or were chatting quietly to one another, the latter being the case for the three non teaching heroes who helped brought the three Midoriyas here to the school.

Luckily they didn't have to wait for too long as the small unknown animal Principal along with the Erasure-Quirk user walked into the room, getting everyone's attention as the two new arrivals made way to their respective seats or spots in the room.

"Hello everyone, sorry for the wait. We wanted to make sure that everything was in order with the students and our new guests before returning here," Nezu assured the other adults in the room, jumping into his seat with a smile on his face as everyone looked his way, "So now we can begin discussing about this situation without delay."

However before the conversation involving their current predicament began Cementoss couldn't help but notice the lack of a certain dark purple haired Somnambulist-Quirk using teacher in the room, a notice that he promptly went on to let the others know about.

"Midnight isn't here yet though. Shouldn't we wait for her to arrive also?" The Cement-Quirk user questioned, as the others also realized that the 18+ Pro Hero was not here yet like the rest of them were.

"Midnight elected to stay with the students and the multiple Midoriyas for the time being to make sure nothing troublesome happens between them all. I will give her the rundown of what we'll discuss here once we are finished." Nezu assured the Cementoss, who along with the rest accepted that answer, seeing that was a good idea to make sure nothing bad happened between the students and these alternate versions of the dark green haired male.

With that known and assured about their fellow Pro-Hero, it was time to start discussing about what they currently know about their situation as Nezu then went on to speak once more, placing his hands, er, paws before him.

"Alright, with that out of the way, let's get started shall we? As we all know right now, three multiple Izukus have arrived from their apparent alternate worlds, each one seemingly coming from different backgrounds from one another. While the three are currently on better terms at the moment we can't risk taking our time to find a way to get them back to their respective homes. Anything else we know?" Nezu informed them all before asking, to which Edgeshot went on to speak, getting everyone to turn towards the Foldabody-Quirk user.

"From what the one Midoriya with the scars informed us about, we know a little bit about him and the multiple Quirk wielding Midoriya, but currently don't know hardly anything about the rampaging one that we had to help calm down. In the scar one's world, All Might fell in battle against All for One while the more villainous one went down the path of evil yet claims to hate villains as he does villains. Other than that, we don't know anything else about them let alone anything about the third rampaging Midoriya." The Number Four Hero explained to the others to remind them of what they know so far.

The mentioning of the other him dying from his battle got Toshinori to lower his head a little, still finding it hard to believe that he died during his rematch against his hated enemy in that one world while in the other he died by his own successor's hand. He still didn't understand that one. How did young Midoriya ended up being a villain with the Quirk of All for One himself? What kind of path could have happened in that world for something like that to end up taking form?

"Yeah, that rampaging one was powerful beyond relief." Mount Lady recalled seeing the third taller and bulkier version of the dark green haired male, who honestly was kind of cute looking to the blonde if she was allowed to admit.

"It's confusing though; just what kind of Quirk does he have to do all the things he did?" Kamui Woods wanted to know. The third enraged Izuku could lift buildings, tank powerful Quirks and attacks like nothing, and even fire off some kind of energy blasts from his body with pure destructive power. What kind of Quirk was able to do something like that?

"Whatever kind of Quirk it has, its destructive capabilities are no laughing matter. Not to mention he was completely crazy attacking everything around him, which means there's a chance that he doesn't have complete control over it either from what we were able to see." Snipe pointed out. While the power the third Midoriya wielded didn't seem to harm him himself, he was unable to tell the difference between friend and foe, bringing in innocent lives in harms way during his destructive battle with the other two Izukus.

"That's a high possibility," Aizawa agreed with the Homing-Quirk user before he went on once more, "While he was destructive and dangerous to everything around him right now he's completely relaxed and shy about his surroundings. All the more reason to make sure that he doesn't freak out or panic about anything while he's here else he goes berserk once more."

That got nods from the others around the Erasure Hero, all agreeing that it was in the best interest and safety of their students and everyone else to make sure that nothing happens that would set Broku off.

"If I'm going to be honest, I would be more concern and cautious of the self proclaimed All for One Midoriya," Present Mic voiced his opinion before continuing onward to explain without allowing anyone else to get a say just yet, "That guy just radiates bad news. He gloated about killing All Might back in his own world and had no problem threatening us either. How do we know that this Midoriya won't try to do anything like that while he's here?" The Voice-Quirk user recalled and questioned. The blonde man didn't trust something like that to remain here in the school especially not near their students, no matter if this was a version of Izuku or not.

That got the others to think, as they knew that Present Mic wasn't exactly wrong. Yet they knew that they can't just let him go off for him to do who knows what. Who knows what kind of consequences could come from doing such a thing?

"I get your concern, but I have a feeling that he wouldn't try something like that." Yagi admitted, getting the other hero and the others to be puzzled from his worlds.

"And why is that?" Vlad King couldn't help but ask from his seat.

"Mainly because of the other two Midoriyas that arrived here in our world with him. From what we saw the All for One Midoriya couldn't really do any lasting damage to the third him even as he worked with the scarred one and with Kamui Woods, Mount Lady and Edgeshot helping them out. He wouldn't risk causing any trouble when he knows that a powerful destructive force like that can descend upon him at any time." All Might tried to assure the others. He didn't even mention about Scar-Izuku, seeing how he was powerful himself with One for All and whatever that Black Whip thing they saw him use on the television was.

That thought got the skinny blonde man to think for a moment. Why did Scar-Izuku have such an ability like that? Was it something part of One for All that allowed him to use such a technique? But if that was true, how was it possible, since he didn't recall One for All being able to do something like that. Unless the One for All in Scar-Izuku's world just worked in a different manner compared to One for All here in their own world.

"Still, it would be best to keep an extra eye on this guy and make sure he doesn't try anything regardless." Present Mic replied back, believing that it was better to stay cautious and have a plan in case AfO-Izuku did indeed try to do anything that would mean danger to everyone.

"Agreed." Erasure Head nodded with Present Mic's words as others also nodded in agreement.

With two of the Izukus discussed for the time being, there was only one more Izuku that they needed to go over to try to understand about their otherworldly visitors.

"What about the scar covered Midoriya? Should we plan for anything that might involve him in case?" Vlad King questioned, figuring it was best to plan for Scar-Izuku just to be on the safe side.

"That would be wise for us to do. But I believe we won't have to worry about him, he seems similar to our own Midoriya so I think we'll be alright with him." Nezu assured the homeroom teacher of Class 1-B, but still agreed that they should come up with something just to be safe in case something did happened involving Scar-Izuku.

"That one is pretty powerful himself in his own right," Ectoplasm admitted as he placed a hand on his chin as he thought about him some more, "But I can't help but wonder how exactly did he received so many injuries all over him? You'd think the us in that world would make sure that he along with the rest of the students wouldn't hurt themselves to the point of having scars littering all over his body."

"Knowing the problem child he probably kept pushing himself to the brink in the world he came from regardless if we tried to stop him or not. It's possible that with All Might gone in his world, he probably did not have the means to keep himself at ease and not pressuring himself. He would be the kind who would do something so stupid." Aizawa assumed, though of course he was just guessing unless they asked Scar-Izuku this himself.

"Surely not all of those injuries came from training. We should assume that he probably got into fights with villains that gave him so many of them. Like he told us, All Might is gone in his world, I imagine crime would probably be growing even higher compared here." Mount Lady guessed. In her eyes, sure while All Might was powerless now, he being alive was still an inspiration for nearly everyone to continue doing the best they can. But with All Might dead in this other world, it was possible that villains would find that as some wicked sign to go even crazier upon innocent life. She couldn't imagine how that world's version of her and the others had to go through and how they were handling it.

"Whatever happened to get him into his current scar covered state, it's clear that us guessing won't go anywhere. Right now we should go over anything else that we learned from all of this so far." Power Loader told the others.

Everyone agreed with the Iron Claws-Quirk user, knowing that them randomly guessing about how Scar-Izuku got to his current injuries wasn't going to get them anywhere when they have more to discuss at the moment.

The conversation would continue with a new subject when Kamui Woods recalled something that Scar-Izuku and AfO-Izuku mentioned about them ending up here.

"They did mention something about a demon that the scar covered Midoriya was chasing after." Kamui Woods recalled, getting everyone to be reminded about how the two alternate versions of the dark green haired teenager mentioning something about an actual demon appearing and being part of why they ended up here.

"That's right they did. But uh… did they actually mean like a real demon? I'm sure there's no such thing." Mount Lady shared with the other heroes and Principal around her. The blonde woman didn't see how an actual living demon could be real; the only thing she could think of is that someone had a Quirk that made them look like a demon.

"Well those other Midoriyas seemed fully convinced that it was a literal demon. It's best for the time being that we should believe this to ensure the worst to fully prepare," Edgeshot responded back to his teammate as slight puzzlement appeared on the Number Fourth Hero's expression, "Though if this is a literal demon, why would it appear in the scarred Midoriya's world?"

"The bigger question we should be asking is if this demon is here on our own world. Remember both the scarred and multiple wielding Quirk Midoriyas seemed to have chased after it once it arrived in there worlds and apparently is responsible for them and the third Midoriya arriving here in a sense, so if this thing is behind this mess then it would be somewhere here wouldn't it?" Ectoplasm theorized. After all the other Izukus didn't say that they manage to truly defeat the demon, so there was a good chance that this demonic being was still out there.

Hearing the Clones-Quirk user ask and suggest that got everyone else to widen their eyes in realization from that. If that was true, then this demonic creature then could be here in their world anywhere. Thinking about that got them all to grow worried and slightly alarmed from realizing that.

"If that's true then we have to find it! Who knows what it could be trying to do as we speak!" Present Mic exclaimed as he slammed his hands onto the table before him. The idea of some powerful actual living demon out there loose on their world did not sit well with the Voice-Quirk user one bit.

"There's a few slight problems with that," Power Loader started to point out as he raised his fingers with each point he made to prove his argument, "One, we don't know what this thing even looks like. For all we know it could look pretty humanoid and can pass as an ordinary person with a Quirk in appearance to hide in plain site. Two, we don't have any leads or clues whatsoever that could lead us in the right direction, as I doubt the other counterparts to Midoriya would know where it could be right now. And three, we don't even know if this demon monster is even in Japan at all, so we're literally all stuck searching around in one nation when it could be literally anywhere else on the planet."

Present Mic and a few others gritted their teeth as they saw that the orange haired man brought up good points. They didn't have any means to know what this demon looked like or even know where it could be. Their feelings wouldn't improve when Snipe went on to bring up something else that he recalled AfO-Izuku bringing up about the demon and how they ended up here in their world.

"That multiple Quirk wielding Midoriya… he also mentioned how the scarred him interfering with some portal the demon create might have caused a ripple throughout other alternate worlds." The western cowboy looking Pro-Hero reminded the others, getting them to widen their eyes as they saw where the Homing-Quirk user was going with this.

"Wait… you're not suggesting that there's a chance that more of these guys from other alternate worlds might pop up are you?" Toshinori couldn't help but ask, and if anyone could see under Snipe's hero mask they would have seen a worried yet cautious look on his face.

"There's a high chance that this is the case. I doubt that one Midoriya would bring that up unless he knew there was a good chance that they wouldn't be the only ones dragged into our world due to the action the scarred Midoriya and the demon did to this portal they mentioned." Snipe told them.

Toshinori couldn't help but pale as everyone else only grew shocked from hearing his reasoning. But it was one that they couldn't refute as they all came to the same conclusion that this would be even more complicated than they thought it would.

'ELSEWHERE, IBARAKI PREFECTURE'

"Ah! How wonderful!" A voice with a slight echo effect to it for some reason exclaimed happily before the owner of the voice proceeded to dig into the wonderful food known as a sub before him. The taste alone made him hummed happily in glee as if he was a kid in the candy store. A few nearby folks looked at the unusual dressed young man who was happily chomping down on the meal before him sitting outside of the restaurant with confusion while weird out.

The male enjoying his meal had familiar messy and fluffy dark green hair along with green colored eyes along with freckles on his face. He wore a long really dark brown robe with long sleeves that covered his entire arms aside from his hands. Around his neck looked like a heavy scarf that looked connected to a pitch black cape that went down his back along with what looked like a simple wooden staff that had a curve end at the top strapped to his back. He also wore a brown satchel with the strap going around his chest and back. Also strapped around his chest was a light brown rope with the part near his waist having three wide eyed fish heads hanging off of it for some unusual reason. Last but not least he also wore a pointy traffic cone looking red hat that had a single dark brown stripe around it.

Indeed, this was none other than Izuku Midoriya… or at least some other version of him not of this world.

"Ah… now that was good!" The robed Midoriya exclaimed happily as he leaned in his chair, content with the good meal that he just ate.

Anyway, getting back to business he snapped his fingers when a newspaper appeared from thin air next to him. Grabbing it before it could fall to the ground; he looked over at the contents of the piece of paper before his eyes landed onto what he wanted to see before muttering to himself about it.

"Three look-a-likes of U.A. Student Izuku Midoriya appeared in Musutafu City, causing untold devastation as the public is demanding answers from the Hero Association and U.A. High…," He read before he grinned widely as he sat the newspaper down onto the table before him, "Well, now I know where to go now!"

Getting up, the robed Izuku jumped onto his feet before making his way towards the nearby parking lot humming happily to himself while he was lost in his thoughts about his current situation.

 _'So it seems like I'm not the only one that the unusual portal sucked me up into and dropped me here. To think that I would be actually getting to go too and meet other alternate versions of myself! Well let's see what they are like in person shall we? Will they be similar in person or will they be dramatically different? Oh I can't wait to find out!'_ He thought to himself before making his way to a simple roofless car, with the owner of the vehicle present as he was jamming out in it.

Grabbing his staff, he wasted no time before pointing at it directly to the unsuspecting driver before without warning the other man was slammed with an explosion summoned forth and launched by the dark green haired Wizard, sending the main flying into the air in a rather comical style. Chuckling in amusement from his own action, Izuku then jumped into the vehicle before snapping his fingers, summoning a pair of sun glasses before putting them on.

"Alright, let's move out!" He exclaimed, seeing the car's keys were already in place.

And with that, Izuku the Magician proceeded to drive onward to reach his destination all while humming to the tunes blaring from his newly "borrowed" vehicle.

 **There you all go, a new chapter done and a new Deku appearing, Izuku the Magician who may or may not be based off from Merasmus from TF2 appearance wise. But does this Izuku have good intentions or bad ones? You all will have to wait and see to find out.**

 **Anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to jump into a pool of sharks and cuttlefish? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	9. And Then There Were More

**Hello again everyone. It is I once more with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **So what will be in store for this chapter one of you may ask? Well, read on and find out… if you want to that is.**

 **Oh, and also HAPPY FOURH OF JULY! AMERICA NUMBER ONE!**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Nine: And Then There Were More**

'YAMANASHI PREFECTURE, KOFU CITY'

In a seemly old abandoned building, a vile group of villains have gathered together operating a Black Market of villainy. This group of villains in particular was in the human trafficking business, as along with these criminals innocent people mostly women and children were gathered in cages silently begging for some savior to come and rescue them from this nightmare. Yes, even in the island nation of Japan and in the age of Quirks this horrific practice still managed to survive to this very day. While not as serious of a issue as it is in more western nations, it was still a problem that the modern nation of Japan is plaque with.

The other villains were either keeping an eye out for any intruders that may try to breech the perimeter or were having a nice conversation about whatever subject was brought up. That however would usually return to talks about their illegal business and vile plans for their prisoners, who they were sharing in the same large room in.

"So we managed to find a few buyers all the way from Hong Kong is that right?" One of the villains, a bald man with spiky elbows questioned with a grin on his face to his fellow human traffickers.

"That's right. They are willing to come all the way here to buy these folks. All we have to do is get to the closest harbor in Kanagawa and we'll be making riches." Another man replied to his companion, this one wearing a business suit with his hair looking as if it was made of metal.

"How many are they willing to buy?" Another asked the metallic haired man, who looked like a humanoid horse with a gun strapped to his waist. After all they only have around a few dozens captives as of the moment, so he was curious how many they were planning on selling to these potential bidders.

"Around a dozen of our current captives, mainly those who are women around their twenties." The metal haired man responded with a smile, knowing that they along with young children were most of their captives in the first place.

As those who were in a conversation continued on with this, a couple more men were seen entering the room with a crying woman with long black hair who had her mouth gagged from making any noise. Hearing this commotion grabbed the others around their table to look over to see a few of their guards making their way towards them.

"Boss, this one tried to get away." One of the two guards told the vile men before them, getting them to smirk at how one of their prisoners dared to try to even get out of their grasps.

Standing up, the humanoid horse man walked over towards the crying tied and gagged up woman with a wicked grin on his face.

"Well, we can't have this kind of behavior continue without punishment can we?" The villain muttered as he only grinned wider, "I know, take her to one of the empty rooms. I'll there shortly with you all to, heh, join in on the fun."

The other seated men only shook their heads with amusement as the horrified woman only tried to cry out even more from what they were referring too. The two guards also gained wicked smiles on their faces as they were about to do just that to take the woman away from the large room elsewhere in this abandoned building.

However, before they could make it through the nearby door…

 **(Cue: "Die by the Blade" by Beast in Black)**

Without warning another guard rushed into the room with haste, catching the attention of everyone else as well as stopping the other guards from leaving the room with the prisoner in hand. Confused, the occupants were about to question the out of breathe guard before he managed to speak up.

"Sirs! We've been found out! Some guy just showed up out of nowhere and-!" The guard started to warn the others.

However he could be cut off as without warning, a black blur crashed through the door behind him, catching everyone off guard before without warning the tired out guard found himself being sliced into two, killing him as he fell to the ground lifeless.

"WHAT THE-?! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" The metal haired man shouted from his spot, standing up and ready to fight as his hair extended to that of a large sword from the top of his head. Was this a hero? If so what kind of hero was he?! He didn't recognize this guy.

"FORGET THAT! KILL HIM!" The bald man shouted as more spikes erupted from his arms all over, intent on fighting and killing this intruder.

The guards that held the gagged up woman dropped her onto the floor before activating their own Quirks to fend off against the unknown intruder. The attacker however didn't plan on staying still and let them do whatever they please, so with great speed the attacker dashed forward, swinging what looked like a rather large sword he had on him like nothing before splitting right through the criminals before him. Not wasting time the sword wielding man jumped up into the air before landing right behind the humanoid horse man, and without missing a beat swung his blade once more in a vertical manner, cleaving the villain into two. The bald man with the spikes rushed forward only for his enemy to duck underneath to avoid being hit by the spike covered arms, and reaching into his belt he threw what seemed to be miniature bombs before they detonated directly into the villain's face, leaving behind a rather bloody mess that none would want to see.

"YOU BASTARD! The metal haired man shouted as he charged towards the enemy to cut him down.

But that ended up failing as instead the attacker side stepped out of the way avoiding the incoming charging villain then proceeded to lift his blade up and smash it down into the criminal, leaving behind yet another corpse in his wake.

And like that, the area was cleared of villains, with only this unknown being and the prisoners left in the building due to the attacker having cleared out the rest of the area beforehand without much trouble.

Now that the attacker was done with that, he walked over towards the black haired woman who was still on the ground, only looking up in shock as her savior grabbed a small knife from his belt before cutting off the robes that bound her hands and feet and went to cut the gag around her mouth off, allowing her to breathe and speak properly once more.

"Are you alright?" A surprisingly soft and gentle voice was heard from her savior; as the woman looked up to fully get a good look at the one who just single handily wiped out the human trafficking group.

The attacker appeared to be that of a young man, surprising the woman from seeing him look rather young. Most of his body was seen covered in some kind of black suit of armor. His arms were visible though, showing off his lean muscles. His right hand was wrapped with bandages while his left one seemed mechanical. Going down his back was a black cape, and around his waist was a brown belt that held small bags and knives. Lying on his back was a massive sword that looked like it could cut through practically anything due to its sheer size alone. Finally, he had fluffy and messy dark green hair, green colored eyes that held both a hardened yet gentle gaze and small yet noticeable freckles on his cheeks.

The woman, after getting over surprise by the rather kind look her savior had manage to nod as the younger male helped her get back onto her feet. Seeing how she was alright, the black armored sword wielding walked over to one of the cages intend on freeing the captive citizens.

"Don't worry, I'll get you all out of here." He whispered to them, using his bare strength alone to rip open the first metallic cage in front of him. As those inside of it emerged, a young boy who looked like he hadn't had a proper meal in days, looked up to the dark green haired savior with slight puzzlement.

"Uh… who are you mister?" The young child couldn't help but ask, getting the dark green haired warrior to smile softly for a moment before answering the young boy.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya. Don't worry, you're all safe now."

'GUNMA PREFECTURE, TAKASAKI CITY'

An explosion was set off as a group of thieves were seen driving down the road in a haste while avoiding from crashing into any other vehicles on the street, all of them laughing manically while carrying large sums of money that they have stolen from a few banks during the past hour. Pro-Heroes were hot on their trail, yet the group of villains wasn't too worried, believing that they would be able to escape home free.

"Hey! They're catching up to us!" One of the villains, someone who looked to have a lizard based Quirk exclaimed as he looked behind them to see the incoming heroes closing in on where they are at. Seeing this got one of them to take action to attempt to slow their pursuers down.

"I got it!" Another exclaim, this villain was female with short green hair as she stood up from her seat, handing the large bags of money she had to one of her fellow companions.

Not wasting time, the villainess lifted her hands up above her before forming a large ball of flames. And not even a moment later did she launch the large attack directly into the ground behind them and their vehicle, unleashing a large explosion while creating a wall of fire in the process. This of course got the pursuing Pro-Heroes to stop in their track less they wanted to crash head first into the flames and be burned all over.

Seeing this got the group of thieves to grin and laugh as they all turned back around to continue their getaway…

…Only to see a large burst of fire heading directly towards them head on.

"GAAAAAH!" They all shouted as the villain driving the vehicle attempted to move out of the way.

However it was all for naught as the attack collided right into the truck, causing an explosion in itself while launching the group of villains up into the air before they came crashing down face first. Unfortunately for them, most of the money they snatched was also lost to the flames as the now burning remains of what was once their vehicle was now in the middle of the road.

The group of villains groaned in pain as they slowly managed to get back onto their feet, while nearby civilians looked on with wonder and curiosity to see what had just happened, though they all made sure to keep a good distance away from the thieves and action to ensure their own safety.

"Ow… what the heck just happened?" Another villain who looked to have rock-like skin muttered as he and the rest slowly got back onto their feet.

"Hey f**kers!" A voice called out, grabbing the group of thieves' attention as they looked ahead where the large fire based attack was launched from.

 **(Cue: "Lighting Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer" Fairy Tail OST)**

To their and the nearby civilian's confusion a unknown figure who looked to be covered in a dark brown tattered cloak from head to toe was seen casually walking towards where they were all at. Due to the cloak and hood it was hard to see who was lying underneath it as the unknown figure approached closer.

"Even in this weird new world criminals still can't help themselves from committing their usual crap. How about you all do yourselves a favor and just surrender peacefully so you don't have to get hurt alright?" The cloaked figure asked them, and if one listened closely they would have heard amusement in their voice.

Naturally, the villains got ticked off at this while the civilians wondered who the cloaked figure was. Was this a hero? If so, who were they? None of them have seen a hero who wears a cloak to cover their body like that before. Maybe it was someone new?

"As if you hero scum! We may not know who you are but there's more of us and one of you!" The lizard humanoid villain shouted in anger, grabbing a wooden bat that was on his back to get ready for a fight.

"Yeah! Now take some of this!" The green haired female villain shouted as she charged up another fire based attack.

And like that she fired it off directly towards the cloaked figure, getting her and the other villains to smirk… which faded away as to their shock and horror, along with the nearby pedestrians own surprise, the cloaked entity opened his mouth before he proceeded to suck in the incoming fire attack, devouring it whole until nothing was left.

"WHAT?!" The villainess and her companions shouted as the cloaked entity made what sounded like a gagging sound.

"BLEH! THAT TASTED AWFUL! I mean sure it's not the worse flames I've eaten but still!" The figure shouted with a disgusted and annoyed tone as they comically stuck their tongue out and tried to rub the taste away to no valid.

Shaking his head a minute later, the figure then looked onward as a grin formed on their face, though due to their hood no one could see it as they started to pull their right fist back as fire started to envelope it.

"Alright, now it's my turn… HAVE SOME OF THIS!" The entity shouted with excitement filling his tone.

None of the criminals could say or react in time as before they knew it a large blast of fire was unleashed by the figure's fist, slamming directly into all of them while causing a large explosion to shake the street. Luckily none of the nearby civilians were close to be harmed by it but the powerful flame attack was still enough to launch the group of villains flying into the air like a bunch of idiots before they all came crashing down into the ground. Needless to say it was enough to knock the villains out cold, showing their defeat.

Due to the force behind the large attack, the shockwave that was emitted was enough to blow the hood off of the cloaked figure while blowing the cloak away a bit, allowing the surrounding people to get a look at the one who stepped in to stop the getaway thieves.

The figure was a young lean yet muscular man who wore the large tattered dark brown cloak, and had a white scaly scarf wrapped around his neck. His chest and abdomen were bare, allowing everything from the waist up to be seen to the world other than the cloak he wore around him. The male also wore knee length white baggy trousers which looked torn and patched in some spots, and he wore white bandages that wrapped around his arms and legs as well. He wore black colored sandals and has a cross shaped scar seen on the left side of his abdomen. His hair was fluffy and messy being a dark green color; he had green colored eyes and had small freckles on both sides of his cheek.

Izuku Midoriya, the Fire Dragon Slayer of the Yuuei Guild merely had a happy grin on his face as the surrounding civilians, after getting over their surprise cheered for the dark green haired young man. They may not know who he really was, but that wouldn't stop them from praising him for stopping the villains.

By the time Pro-Heroes arrived on the scene however, the villains were all tied up while still unconscious and the dark green haired Mage was long gone.

'SAITAMA PERFECTURE, HONJO CITY'

"HEH?! ARE THESE THREE SUPPOSED TO BE ME?!" A feminine voice ranged out as the female had wide comical eyes as she held and read the headline of the newspaper that was in her possession, reading the article while seeing a picture of three Izukus battling one another, or more specifically two of them fighting a much larger and bulkier armored Izuku. Sure the image was a bit blurry due to being taken from far away, but the three were still somewhat recognizable for anyone to see.

The female who was currently in shock as she continued to read the article on the piece of paper had long messy and wild dark green hair that went down her back, as she wore a simple white t-shirt that had the Japanese wording for 't-shirt' on it and bright green gym shorts with white lines on the side of them, with both pieces of clothing hugging her rather curvaceous figure that would make most women jealous. She wore bright red shoes and had bandages wrapped around her right arm. Her right hand had visible scars on it as well. The woman also had green colored eyes and small freckles plastered on both of her cheeks.

This woman was known as Izumi Midoriya, and she was currently on the way to having a heart attack as she realized her situation while she clutched the newspaper in her hand.

 _'This can't be real right? Maybe I'm dreaming, yeah that's right. I'm just dreaming, I didn't actually get sucked into some weird portal and arrived in a world where multiple seemly male versions of myself exist in right? Right?!'_ She thought to herself as she remained in a shocked state, unable to fully process that she might be in some kind of alternate reality. But alternate timelines weren't actually real were they? Surely they didn't right?!

The dark green haired heroine in training slapped herself in the face before taking in a few deep breathes as she tried to calm down, knowing that freaking out and having a panic attack wasn't going to help her out of this mess in anyway shape or form.

 _'Okay, calm down Izumi. Going crazy isn't going to help you understand any of this. Now what's the best course of action for now? Maybe I should head to the U.A. of this world? Surely they will be able to help me out in some way.'_ Izumi thought to herself as she had developed a new plan of action for the time being. If this world's U.A. High was like hers, then surely they will understand her situation and help her out in some way. It will be a while to get their due to the distance, but she had enough money on her luckily that if she needed to stay at a hotel for a night or two, she was able to do so.

With a goal established in her mind, she begun the long trek to get to Musutafu City and to U.A. High… or at least she was about to before her stomach growled, getting her to snap out of her thoughts and focus before she sweat dropped.

"Heh… maybe getting something to eat first would be wise to do." Izumi muttered to herself with a small smile on her face.

Alright, she would grab a bite to eat from somewhere else and THEN begin the travel towards Musutafu City and to U.A. High. So with goals in mind she went on to do just that.

She couldn't help but wonder if U.A. High and her friends of this world were different in some way other than her being a male and having multiple versions of them running amok if the newspaper was anything to go by. Who knows, maybe they will be some surprises for her to discover in this alternate reality while she was here.

'LATER, U.A. HIGH'

Night had befallen the city of Musutafu, and that also includes the hero school of U.A. High itself. Nearby everyone was either in their dorms in the students' case or back to their homes for most of the teacher's case. Stars were shining brightly down from the night sky, illuminating the land far down below. Many haven't gone to sleep just yet however, as while late it wasn't to the point that they needed to hit the hay.

And this was true in the case for the students and the other Izukus at the dorm building for Class 1-A. Midnight had left earlier seeing how everything would seem to be just fine without her keeping an eye on them, only informing the students that if anything were to pop up involving the different versions of Midoriya or their own to contact her or one of the other teachers, to which Iida made sure to vow to do so if needed.

Right now, everyone's eyes were on Broku who was in the kitchen sitting on the ground continuing to devour any food that he could get his hands on to fill his black hole of a stomach, oblivious to the attention that everyone else was giving him as they were all wide eyed or were just sweat dropping from seeing the hungry larger Izuku continue to eat.

"Wow… and here I thought I ate a lot." Scar-Izuku couldn't help but mutter, as he sat at the couch along with Izuku, Ochaco, Iida, and Shouto.

"He's going to eat all the food we have in the kitchen if he keeps up at this rate." Izuku also muttered as he watched his larger bulkier self continue his snack. Yes, snack. Apparently eating this much was only considered a snack to the green pelt wearing young man.

 _'Better that than to piss him off.'_ AfO-Izuku thought to himself with a frown and narrowed eyes, keeping an eye on Broku from his spot near the glass sliding door that lead to the outside of the building and into the courtyard. Out of everyone in this building, he knew the only threat to him that would try to stop him should he leave or try anything would be Broku, Scar-Izuku, and this world's version of himself. Sure the All for One Quirk wielder didn't know what this world's Izuku was capable of, but if he was like himself and the other two, then he wouldn't take any chances.

He couldn't help but grit his teeth in anger as he was forced to remain here on this stupid school for these pathetic weaklings. The fact that he's also stuck here with Scar-Midoriya and Broku didn't help in that regard due to needing this scar covered double's help to survive against the larger and bulkier him. But he knew that his time to leave would come. Once everyone fell asleep he can easily sneak out of this place and be home free to plan his next move.

As he continued to keep an eye on his other selves from his spot away from everyone else, Mina decided to approach Broku once more with a curious expression on her face to try to learn more about the gentle giant. Despite him being here for a while he hadn't really opened up much towards them compared to Scar-Izuku.

"Hey Broku, do you normally eat this much?" The Acid-Quirk user asked him, standing right behind the larger version of their dark green haired male classmate.

Hearing her speaking towards him Broku ceased his eating before turning towards the pink haired and pink skinned female with a puzzled expression.

"I usually eat more… after I hunt for my food." Broku managed to reply in his usual soft spoken voice.

"Hunt? You hunt your food?" Denki asked from his spot on one of the other couches where he along with Mineta, Tokoyami, and Aoyama were sitting at looking over towards the larger version of their classmate.

"I always have hunted for my food… very rarely do I not. I like doing it though." Broku told them, his tone unchanging as he shared more information about himself.

"Oh that sounds like fun!" Tooru couldn't help but explain, imagining the large Izuku doing what hunters would normally do, unaware how the larger and bulkier dark green haired male actually hunts and finds his food, "What kind of stuff do you hunt?"

"Bugs." He answered without hesitation with his still puzzled expression, kind of confused as to why these nice people were asking him these kinds of questions.

That got everyone to either blink in puzzlement or become disgusted, or both as many of them cringed from hearing that.

"Bugs? You ate f**king bugs?" Bakugou who was close by keeping an eye on Deku and these other counterparts of him, especially the AfO-Deku considering his villainous style questioned with disgust.

"That was usually all we had around where we lived. They were pretty big, provided plenty." Broku replied back, slowly getting back up on his feet to reach out and grab a large pitcher of water before gulping it down as if it was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

Izuku and his scar covered double looked at one another with surprise yet slight sorrow for them, thinking that Broku was referring to normal insects that they had to catch in numerous numbers to sustain him. How could this version of them be able to stand having to eat something like that? Many of the other students also had similar thoughts like this.

"You… had to eat bugs to get around?" Momo, who was closer to Broku at the bar along with a few of the others asked with a frown on her face. While grossed out, she imagined that this version of Midoriya had to be pretty poor or used to be to have to survive on eating mere insects.

Broku only nodded towards the black haired female as he shared more about this subject, though he was still confused by their grossed out or sorrowful manner. Why were they looking like that anyway?

"They were plenty. Good in size too. Average size was bigger than me by a good amount. They provided lots of food." Broku shared with them.

Everyone aside from AfO-Izuku blinked once more when they heard his words about the height of these bugs.

"Say what now?" Kyouka questioned with wide eyes.

"Bugs bigger than you? What kind of bugs were these?!" Minoru shouted in slight horror, imagining a large insect that would want to eat someone of his size.

"Bugs." Broku replied back.

That got some students to either sweat drop or sigh from hearing that. It was clear that this version of Izuku probably didn't understand the different between the type of bugs and insects that were out there. But it still unsettled many of them, bugs that could reach bigger heights than Broku? What kind of Earth did he come from?

"Uh… anyway, let's change the subject shall we?" Mina started to say with a smile, trying to push the thought of Izuku hunting and eating giant size bugs out of her brain while she looked over at the green pelt that Broku wore around his waist, "So what's the deal with this thing wrapped around you? It doesn't look like it's from any animal I recognize."

The Acid-Quirk user reached over and grabbed the pelt around Broku's waist to feel how it looks like. Unaware to most aside from Scar-Izuku and Afo-Izuku, they didn't see his eyes widen in surprise… and anger. Oblivious to this Mina didn't let go as she continued to feel it before asking more questions about it.

"It also kind of smells also," She started to say, "Seriously when was the last time you wash this thi-?"

"IT STAYS ON!" Broku roared out without warning, pushing his hands down to separate Mina's hold on his pelt.

The sudden action and yell freaked Mina and the others out as they flinched from it, all while getting Izuku, Scar-Izuku and AfO-Izuku to jump onto their feet and got into defensive positions in case Broku went crazy again. Luckily, this wasn't the case as Broku seemed to calm down after separating Mina's hand from his green pelt much to everyone's relief.

"Okay sorry, sorry! Didn't know it had some kind of value to it." Mina managed to reply back, her tone getting softer as he placed her hand on the green pelt Broku wore, this time being gentler towards it. This time Broku didn't seem to mind as he looked towards his accessory wrapped around his waist with a small frown.

"The fur is… special." He responded with his tone being softer and quieter, but it was still loud enough for the others to hear him.

As that was happening, AfO-Izuku remained keeping an eye on his doubles with caution and wariness only for his eyes to then widen before he turned his head towards the large glass sliding door that he was standing near. The conversation with Broku would have continued onward if the white suited Izuku didn't speak up loud enough to grab the others' attention.

"What is that?" AfO-Midoriya questioned as his eyes narrowed further while he grew more cautious, confusing the others.

"What is what?" Shouto asked in a neutral tone to make sure that he didn't angered the villain version of Izuku off in some way. As he asked that Broku also sensed something as his own eyes narrowed with caution.

"Something's approaching." The larger and armored Izuku stated, surprising the others.

"Wait, what do you mean something's coming?" Izuku asked his two other selves, as Scar-Deku was also just as puzzled and worried.

Before anyone could answer, a large burst of lighting was shown striking outside in the courtyard of the dorm building, causing a small explosion alarming the others as those who were sitting down jumped onto their feet.

"What was that?!" Kirishima questioned as he activated his Hardened Quirk.

"I don't know, but it might be trouble!" Scar-Izuku exclaimed before he activated One for All through his veins.

Not wasting time, he along with AfO-Izuku dashed towards the glass sliding door before throwing it wide open and dashing outside to confront whatever it was that had just arrived. Not wanting to be left behind in case danger of some kind had arrived, Izuku also activated his Quirks before rushing out to follow his counterparts. The rest of the class plus Broku looked in surprise before they decided to follow the others as well.

When they all arrived outside, they saw another burst of light shining from the spot where the unusual lighting struck earlier before they saw a figure rising up and hover over the ground.

And to their surprise, especially to the four Izukus, what lied before them was a certain robed version of themselves hovering before them with his arms stretched out.

"BEHOLD!" Izuku the Magician exclaimed as he finally arrived to his destination, "I AM HE-!"

A blast of green energy slamming into his stomach cut him off as he was sent flying into a nearby tree before the energy attack detonated, causing a small explosion which left a small crater behind its wake.

Everyone widened their eyes from seeing this before they looked over to see Broku with his hand stretched out before him, and seeing their shocked and surprise expression from his action confused the larger and bulkier Izuku.

"…Was I not meant to do that?" Broku asked innocently, which would have made the girls aw at how he looked if it weren't for the fact that they just saw him blast what seemed to be another Izuku into a tree.

Speaking of Magician-Izuku, he let out a groan before slowly getting back onto his feet inside the newly formed crater, making sure that his limbs were still attached to his body while dusting himself off.

"Ow… well that wasn't very nice," He muttered in slight annoyance, a bit mad that his dramatic entrance was ruined by the larger version of himself. Shaking that off, he turned back towards his other four versions of himself and their companions before grinning widely once more, "Alright, let's try this again."

Taking a deep breath, he proceeded to announce his presence once more and hopefully not get fired at by some large energy attack this time as the others looked on in surprise from the sight of this fifth Izuku in some weird robe like dress.

"BEHOLD! I AM HERE!"

'TOKYO'

An explosion was set off down the busy street of the large capital city of Japan, frightening civilians while they ran for their lives to safety. The police and a few Pro-Heroes have arrived onto the scene to stop the group of villains that were causing mayhem in an attempt to rob civilians and cause collateral damage around the busy street of the large heavily populated city. However they weren't making much progress as the majority of the villains were too far out of reach or were able to overpower their enemies to continue their chaos.

Far in the back, a brown short haired villain with a Gigantification Quirk that grew his body to be over seventy feet tall was spotted knocking away a few Pro Heroes that were in his way into a nearby building with just a swipe of his hands. Due to his position and how the other villains were around him like followers, it was clear that this large threat was the leader behind this operation of villainy.

"This is too easy! None of the local heroes are capable of stopping us! By the time the more annoying pests show up we'll already make bank!" The giant villain shouted with glee, knowing that the crap they're stealing from the civilians and local stores would be more than enough to help them get loaded.

This operation was developed for months under his eyes. He learned what kind of heroes patrolled the area, the most populated section of this part of the city, the police forces that would also patrol the area, what time of day or night would be most heavily populated, and the call for help from the more stronger capable heroes would take. Taking into all of this account he and his group managed to set this plan all up, and now it was coming into fruition.

"Don't worry about trying to stay under wraps! Go crazy everyone!" He ordered his fellow villains with a glee on his face, as he made sure to kick a downed Pro-Hero into another store in a large building, causing more damage to be done.

"YEEEEAAAAAHHH!" The roars of his fellow villains cheered out as they amp up their frenzy, intent in enjoying this and making this operation as successful as possible.

This however, would be short lived.

Out of nowhere from the blue, a large blue energy-like beam was seen shooting from further down an unknown turn and street, passing through the air like nothing before colliding directly into most of the group of villains in the center of the damaged street, causing a large explosion that launched them all up into the air before they came crashing down into the ground defeated. Luckily no innocent or heroes were caught what just transpired, as the surrounding frighten citizens looked on in shock and surprise from the sudden turn of events.

"WHAT?!" The giant villain shouted in shock as he just saw most of his followers now defeated in a single attack just like that, taking note how they were all unconscious and were burned substantially from the unusual beam attack.

And what made it more shock that the beam came from behind him, only missing him by a bare margin.

"Who did that?! That can't be back up for the heroes could it?! Oh they are going to-!" The villain shouted as he turned around to see the direction of where the large blast came from…

…Only to be met with a punch to the face that launched the giant villain a good distance away.

Luckily no innocents were in the way when the currently massive criminal came crashing into another building, being covered in rubble and wreckage before he managed to recover from the surprised blow. Anger was present on his face, wanting to know who was responsible for that surprise hit.

Even for his size, he felt the ground shook a little from something, or more specifically someone ceasing their movement as a faint growl could be heard emitting through the air. Slowly getting back onto his feet, the villain looked up to see his challenger and the one who he assumed was also the same one behind his followers' defeat.

 **(Cue: "Godzilla" By Bear McCreary ft. Serj Tankian)**

Widen his eyes in puzzlement; he saw someone who didn't look like a Pro-Hero as he thought it would be behind this sudden failure of an operation. Standing tall around his own giant height looked to be a humanoid looking male with a lean yet still muscular body covered in reptile-like and crocodile-like blackish and bluish skin, with the black being the more dominate color tone compared to the faint blue also mixed with it. The new challenger also had a long tail that was seen lying on the ground behind him and sharp jagged maple-leaf shape like dorsal fins were seen going down his back and tail. His hands had claws that are black in color, the same with his bare feet having similar colored sharp claws also. The only piece of clothing that was on him were the baggy black colored pants, as the rest of his body was visible for all to see. Possessing circular yellow eyes, sharp teeth and wild and messy dark green hair that seemed to rather stick out like a sore thumb compared to the rest of the entity's unusual body, the figure stood ready for further combat against the villain.

"What the heck? Who are you supposed to be?!" The villain shouted in puzzlement and anger, seeing that this wasn't some hero yet still alarmed knowing that whoever this was was still a threat.

The giant reptile-skinned male, none other than some alternate form of one Izuku Midoriya didn't reply as his eyes only narrowed towards the villain, rather annoyed and angry at his luck of running into such a problem like this already.

 _'I woke up to some kind of different world not even a full hour ago and already I run into villains trying to hurt others. And for what? Personal gain? No matter, I'll deal with this problem then try to figure out where exactly I am afterwards.'_ The dark green haired monster-like teen thought to himself before hey got ready to end this problem.

"Whatever! I don't know who do you think you are, but I won't allow some oversized lizard showing up and ruin this operation that we had prepare for! So prepare to enter a world of pain you freak!" The villain shouted as he bolted towards the oversized hero in training to tackle him to the ground.

Sadly for him however Izuku without warning shrunk back down to his normal size, allowing the still giant villain to go on right pass him. Eyes widening in surprise, the criminal was unprepared when the dark green haired teen grew back into his giant form right behind him before the hero in training turned around and swiped his tail underneath the villain, causing him to trip and fall face first into the ground. Not letting him the chance to get back up, Izuku took action by reaching towards one of the criminal's legs before taking a hold. And not even a moment later without much effort the dark green haired monster-like teenager lifted the criminal off of the ground before slamming him directly into the ground, causing some more damaged to the street while knocking the villain out cold who reverted back to his true size once Izuku leg go of him.

"…Huh, that was easy." Izuku muttered as he shrunk back to his normal size, no longer filling up the whole street anymore as he saw that the other villains either have fled or were defeated already from his Atomic Breath.

He would be pulled from his thoughts as cheering erupted near and around him, catching him off guard as he saw the nearby civilians shouting praises to the dark green haired mutant type Quirk user, which made him blush in embarrassment. For even despite his rather intimidating appearance and powerful multi-use Quirk, he was still rather shy and humble.

Knowing that he had to get out of here before any of the Pros or police show up to question him or something of the sorts, he waved to the crowd with a small embarrassed smile before bolting off with great speed into a random direction, surprising the people around as the dark green haired teenager was now far gone and out of sights from anyone.

 **I did it! A new chapter done. And this time not only did Magician-Izuku made it up U.A. High to meet with the others, we got to see four more versions of Izuku. There will be more later on of course, but now a few more have been made known.**

 **It's kind of funny though, as the black armored swordsman Izuku, who I'm sure some of you would see that I taken inspiration from Berserker for that one, is that I never actually watched or read that anime/manga. I just like the design, so I apologize beforehand if he won't be exactly like how Guts is or his world being as similar since again I don't have much knowledge of Berserker.**

 **Anyway, introduced in this chapter we have:**

 **DragonSlayer-Izuku**

 **Black Swordsman-Izuku, or just Swordsman Izuku**

 **Izumi Midoriya**

 **Godzilla-Izuku**

 **These are the current nicknames for the three new Dekus while the female Izuku won't need one due to being an Izumi. However if you think there are better codenames to give these other new Izukus than what I listed then free to share them with me since I'm crap at coming up with names.**

 **Anyway, so what did you think? Good? Bad? Want me to open a burger joint in North Korea? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	10. A Talk with the Magician

**Hello everyone. I'm back again with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all really.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Ten: A Talk with the Magician**

"HOW INTERESTING!" Magician-Izuku shouted with glee and excitement as the robed dark green haired male was jumping from one Izuku to another before repeating once more to get a better and closer look at his counterparts.

Speaking of Izuku, Scar-Izuku, AfO-Izuku and Broku, the four were either confused, slightly nervous, or in AfO-Izuku's case ticked off by how close Magician-Midoriya was at them. Everyone else watching were just puzzled and bewildered by the presence of yet another different version of Izuku being here.

After the arrival of the newly fifth Midoriya, everyone was now no longer outside and were back in the dorms in the main living area and kitchen. And since then the Magician-Izuku, who clearly didn't seem to understand personal space or something, jumped on the other four closely examining them with great interest. Broku remained puzzled by his counterpart's behavior, Izuku and his scar covered counterpart felt a bit uncomfortable, and AfO-Izuku wanted to slam him into the ground to get him to stop.

"You two look very alike!" Magician-Izuku exclaimed as he looked at Deku and Scar-Deku, grabbing the scar covered one's cheek and stretching them much to the annoyance and discomfort of the dark green haired teenager, "I can tell you're much stronger than you look! And all of your scars too! I bet you get all of the ladies don't you? I mean that could be a given considering who we are, but still."

"Please let go of me!" Scar-Izuku pleaded, as his cheeks were feeling sore from how his magician counterpart kept pulling at them.

Luckily the robed Midoriya did let go much to the relief of Scar-Izuku before the cone hat wearing dark green haired male jumped over towards where Broku was at, getting the taller male to look down at his other alternate self in puzzlement who looked at him with a critical eye.

"Well isn't that something? To think I would meet a version of myself that was like that powerful Saiyan warrior back in my multiverse in person! Then again infinite alternate timelines and all of that with some worlds fused to share certain aspects of themselves of their respective halves, but so cool to meet one in person!" Magician-Izuku exclaimed.

"Uh…" Broku only muttered, having no idea what this robed magic wielding version of himself was talking about here.

He didn't have a chance to say anything else as the Magician then jumped over towards where AfO-Izuku was at, who had a tick mark on his forehead while his patience was running thin from how annoying this robed wearing version of himself was being.

"Oooooh, a paler version of me! From what I heard about in the news you possess multiple Quirks right? And judging from your appearance and the atmosphere around you, you're a villain aren't you?" Magician-Izuku asked, getting AfO-Izuku to grit his teeth in anger.

"I'm not a villain. Don't you dare put me in the same category as those trash." The multiple Quirk wielding teen responded back to his other self, trying to keep his anger in check.

Magician-Izuku looked at his white suit wearing counterpart once more, taking a good look from the head to the feet and back with a thinking pose.

"Hmm… nah you definitely look like a villain to me. It's alright; I don't really care if you are one to be honest with you." Magician-Izuku told him with a grin on his face.

That only got another tick mark to form on the white suited dark green haired teen once more, resisting the urge to reduce this other version of himself into bloody paste. Luckily the Magician Midoriya's attention would be drawn away from him when Tenya spoke up from where he was standing in the main living area.

"Excuse me, other Midoriya." Iida called out to the robed magician, getting him to look over towards where the Engine-Quirk user was at.

"No need to be polite, just call me Magician to not get me confused with these other versions of myself." Magician-Izuku replied to the hero in training with a grin still plastered on his face.

"Ah, well Magician if I may be allowed to ask, how did you end up here in our world?" He asked. After all, for all he and the rest knew something else may have brought this other version of his friend to their Earth. Hearing that got the robed dark green haired male to put a hand on his chin in a thinking pose as he hummed aloud in thought.

"Well… let's see where should I start? I just got done paying back the Italian mafia that I owed money too, don't ask why, and just returned to a place I was crashing at before without warning a tear in time and space opened up right above me and sucked me in. Next thing I knew I was dropped off here in your Japan before I saw the news about my fellow counterparts here and decided to come here to see them in person." Magician-Izuku exclaimed all while still in his thinking pose.

 _'The Italian mafia?'_ Some of the students thought to themselves in puzzlement, wondering what the heck this other version of Izuku did to owe money to a group like that.

However none of those who thought of this voice their confusion on that matter when AfO-Izuku then spoke up once again with an annoyed expression.

"So I was right, this is all your fault!" AfO-Izuku exclaimed towards Scar-Izuku, who flinched and raised his hands up in defense.

"Hey give me a break! How was I suppose to know something like this would end up happening?!" Scar-Izuku shouted. He didn't mean for any of this to happen! Cut him some slack.

"His fault how?" Magician-Izuku questioned with a tilt of his head as an imaginary question mark appeared over his head, having no idea how the scar covered hero in training version of himself was the one behind him being brought to this world.

"If I may be allowed to explain," Momo started to say getting the robed Midoriya to look over to where the black haired Creation-Quirk user was standing at with a hand raised, "From what he theorized, Scar interfered with some portal that might have caused a ripple effect throughout different alternate realities… or something like that." She finished explaining. Honestly she was still not used or still didn't fully understand all of this despite being around different versions of the One for All-Quirk user for a bit.

"Really now? Well that's just unfair!" Magician-Izuku suddenly exclaimed in jealousy, getting everyone puzzled or surprise by the sudden shout, "I can only view and communicate with other worlds, either they be planets, different universes or alternate timelines yet I could never learn how to actually go to these other places! Yet this other me who doesn't know a fraction of what I know about many things managed to do so?! I call bullsh*t! You'd think that being able to view other realities and communicating with them would make it easier to actually go there myself but nope!"

"…What are you talking about?" Shouto asked, as the robed Izuku looked over at the Half-Cold Half-Hot-Quirk user.

"Oh right I should probably explain. I already knew about different alternate realities being a thing. In fact even though so far I have yet to find a means to actually go there, I am friends with those on a different world in a different and alternate universe who we share many things about one another. I can explain further but I don't feel like it." Magician-Izuku admitted to them all.

That surprised everyone, even AfO-Izuku as he narrowed his eyes at the robed version of himself. So this other version already has some kind of experiences from those not of his world? That explains why he was more excited and not confused about being in another alternate reality.

"Alright enough about me. Which one of you other mes is the native one to this world again?" Magician-Izuku asked.

Izuku raised his hand as the robed version of him walked over towards his native counterpart of this Earth before throwing an arm over his shoulder with a grin appearing on his face, confusing the One for All-Quirk user from this sudden action.

"I have a question for you other me," Magician started to say before he looked over at the rest of Izuku's classmates and friends, more specifically the girls, "Which of these fine ladies are you dating?"

Reactions to hearing that differed. Izuku went as red as a tomato, Scar-Izuku sighed with pity for his other self knowing how he felt, Broku was confused, AfO-Izuku and Shouto didn't care, the girls varied from shock to going beet red in the face, Denki and Minoru gained hope that this robed Midoriya was like them, Bakugou looked physically ill from the thought of anyone dating Deku, while the other guys found it more amusing from seeing the other reactions.

"Let me guess, is it Momo? Now that's a nice pick if I do say so myself. Smart and beautiful, and with those looks she had perfect genes for your future children. Or is it just because of her chest? Can't blame you there, personally I'm more of a breast guy myself." Magician-Izuku guessed and shared with the now blushing and embarrassed Izuku, as Momo was also blushing hard while shocked at how the robed version of the dark green haired male talked about her like that.

"I see you're a man of culture as well." Mineta stated as Denki nodded in agreement only for a still surprised and red face Jirou to use her Quirk on them, getting them to shout in pain and fall flat on their faces.

"WHAT?!" Izuku stuttered out as he tried to properly respond to his other self's words only for Magician-Izuku to continue on with his guesses.

"Or is it Ochaco? Also a nice choice for a lover. Cute and kind, while still having some nice curves on her, great for having children with as well," Hearing the robed Midoirya say that got Ochaco to emit steam from her head while surprise to hear this Izuku say that about her while she tried to hide her blushing face with her hands, "Or is it the pink chick Mina I think her name was? Now that's an exotic choice of a lover if I do say so myself. A wonderful shade of pink with her nice and energetic personality while also having a nice figure herself, also a good choice to date and having kids with," Mina felt like she was going to faint from hearing that as despite her pink skin a heavy blush could be seen on her, "Or maybe Kyouka? Sure she's pretty much flat in all of the places but she's also nice and having a rock on personality herself, also great for having kids with," On one hand Jirou wanted to use her Quirk on this other robed Izuku but on the other hand she herself went red with embarrassment to even act on that, "Or maybe you're into older women like Nemuri? Very voluptuous figure while also nice and fun person to be around with once you get to know her, great genes to have children with. Or maybe you like multiple girls and have a harem, in that case I bet those I mentioned are a part of it right-?"

"JUST SHUT THE F**K UP ALREADY!" Bakugou shouted aloud, charging directly towards the robed Midoriya before unleashing an explosion directly into his face, getting him to crash into the ground face first and away from Izuku, who was now frozen as a cardboard while still red in the face.

That caught many of those to be surprised while Scar-Izuku went over to pat Izuku on the back in assurance, knowing what it was like to be teased or being talked about stuff like that. Trust him, he knew it all too well.

"Ow…," Magician-Izuku muttered as he slowly got back up onto his feet, moving his arms around to make sure they were still working, "Well that wasn't very nice you know."

"I don't give a sh*t! Just stop talking about Deku getting girls! No sane female would ever date a f**king loser like him anyway!" The ash blonde haired teen shouted, refusing to believe that any girl would ever fall for someone like Deku of all people.

Scar-Izuku blushed a bit as he turned his head away, knowing full well that many of the girls back in his home reality would disagree to that statement. While the girls felt slightly offended by Bakugou's words, hating how he would bring Izuku down like that.

"Actually, you'd be wrong on that," Magician-Izuku started to say towards the angry Explosion-Quirk user with a straight blank expression, "By the way, guess what else?"

"What?" Bakugou asked.

And without warning the robed Midoriya used his staff to shoot off a puff of pink smoke directly into the ash blonde's face. And not even a second later did Bakugou then fall flat on his own face out cold, snoring silently away.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima shouted as he ran over to check on his friend with worry, as the others were also surprised yet puzzled by what the magic using dark green haired male just did to their classmate.

"Don't worry he's fine. I just put him to sleep. He was being annoying." Magician-Izuku stated with a smug grin forming on his face.

As all of this was happening, AfO-Izuku looked around to see everyone's attention was on the robed version of himself, with not even the Scar-Izuku keeping an eye on him. Stating silent as a mouse, he slowly made his way over towards the sliding glass door that was nearby. Using a noise-canceling Quirk in his arsenal, he can make his getaway without them hearing him, not worried about them turning his way since seeing how the others have the attention span of a goldfish with ADHD.

 _'Alright, once I'm away from these morons I can plan to find and kill that stupid demon responsible for this mess on my own. Then I can deal with these hero wannabes and those other versions of myself. Then find a way back home.'_ AfO-Izuku thought to himself as he slowly opened the sliding glass door that led to the courtyard, as using his powers canceled out any noises he or the object he touches would normally make.

However this was not enough as Magician-Izuku spotted his villain counterpart trying to leave from the corner of his eye. And without warning once more he shot a ball of pink smoke directly towards the white suited All for One-Quirk user, getting his eyes to widen before the affects took hold before AfO-Izuku could use any of his quirks to counter it, getting him to fall to the ground asleep as well.

This sudden action caught everyone else by surprise as they saw the now sleeping villain counterpart of Izuku, before they all looked over towards the magic using Midoriya.

"What?" He questioned with puzzlement, not understanding the looks he was getting, "He looked like he was going to leave. I may not be bright but I'm not stupid to let someone like him take off when I'm still interesting to know more about him."

That surprised Scar-Izuku as he looked over at the now out cold AfO-Izuku, having not been able to hear or sense him trying to sneak away while they were distracted. He silently cursed at himself for not being able to detect his villain counterpart from making such a move.

"Anyway scar covered me," Magician-Izuku started to speak up once more, getting the scar covered double of Izuku to look over at his robed self once again with confusion, "I have some questions for you if you don't mind me asking."

"Uh… sure, what is it?" Scar-Deku replied back, curious to see what this other self wanted to ask him.

"So who do you date back home? Do you have a single girlfriend or do you have multiple chicks all over you?" Magician-Izuku asked with a grin plastered on his face.

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT?!" Scar-Izuku shouted aloud as his face became red with a blush of his own.

"I just thought I'd ask." The magic using dark green haired male responded with a casual tone.

 _'Is he a pervert?'_ Some of the others couldn't help but wonder, seeing how this guy seemed to want to know if Izuku or Scar-Izuku were dating anyone not to mention what he said about a few of the girls a few moments ago while he talked with Midoriya. Honestly it was kind of weird to see a version of Deku being like that, not as weird as seeing him being a villain but still weird to see.

"Uh can I ask you something else really quickly?" Ojiro requested, saving Scar-Deku the embarrassment of answering the robed him's question about his love life like that.

"About what?" He asked with confusion.

"Earlier you mentioned the names of the girls even though we never really introduced ourselves. So how did you know who they were? Do you know them back in your world or something?" The Tail-Quirk user asked, noticing how he seemed to know who Ochaco, Momo, Mina, Kyouka and even Midnight somehow.

Looking straight at the blonde haired teenager, the Magician went on to answer the hero in training's question.

"Actually no, I don't. I only know who they are from seeing other alternate versions of my Earth when I get bored or want to learn more about something from a specific timeline. I may know who you all are but I have never met any of you back in the Earth I'm from. I'm sure you all exist in some form. Or maybe not, I don't know and to tell the truth I don't really care." Magician-Izuku explained to the Tail-Quirk user, explaining how he knew the names of those even though they didn't tell him.

Satisfied with answering that, the robed male looked back over towards his Scar covered double once more as a grin reappeared on his face.

"So yeah, please answer my question on if you're currently f**king any girl or girls back in your world or not." Magician-Izuku casually asked, his grin not disappearing in the slightest.

"WHY'D YOU SAY IT LIKE THAT?!" Scar-Midoriya shouted with a blush while Izuku also got shocked and became redden from hearing that.

Broku blinked in confusion before he looked over at Mina, who after getting over her own surprise noticed the look the taller and armored version of her dark green haired classmate.

"Is this… considered normal?" He asked, unsure if talking like this was normal among these people he was now stuck with for the time being.

Mina only sighed as she shook her head, which only puzzled the powerful armored dark green haired male once more. If this wasn't normal than what was considered normal? This was all to confusing for the powerful entity.

He misses his dad. Broku hoped he was doing alright before he can return to him.

'ELSEWHERE, CHIBA PERFECTURE, OUTSKIRT OF TOKYO'

"Ugh…," A voice was heard as the owner of it made his way through some trees on a large hill that he was on. Rubbing his head the unknown figure slowly made his way out of the safety of the trees before arriving at the edge of the hill with the Capital City of Tokyo visible in the distance, "Finally, some sight of civilization."

As the figure slowly emerged from the woods to overlook the sight of the large city in the distance as the night sky looked down upon, if anyone was around they would finally get a good look at the figure of the voice.

Standing fully upright, he looked to be a bit tall, being five feet and ten inches tall. He had a muscular built, not too buff but not too lean either, being somewhere in between. He was shirtless at the moment, allowing everything from the waist up to be seen by the world. The only piece of clothing he wore were the black colored baggy pants that covered from the waist down. The odd thing about him however is the very dark brown and kind of orange fur that covered his dark gray skin all over his body with the exceptions of his face, chest, hands and feet. He had circular reddish brown colored eyes, sharp teeth and had messy wild hair that was the same color of his fur albeit slightly more darker. Another odd thing about him was that his arms also looked longer than that of a normal human's. Numerous scars were also seen running across his chest, showing that this unknown entity had been in many battles that had his life on the line.

A loud growl emitting from the unknown male's stomach, getting him to groan from the slight hunger he was feeling.

"I don't know where I am… but I can tell it's not my world." He muttered to himself, sensing the differences even in the air and land. This place, as similar it may be to home, it was alien to him also, "Well, better get going and find something to eat in the city, I don't want to have to be forced to scavenge or hunt anything if I can help it."

With his mind made up the figure started to head down the hill and make his way towards where the Capital City of Japan lied before him. He didn't know what was going on or what the deal was with that unusual demonic-like portal that sucked him up and dropped him here in this similar yet different world. He didn't know if there was a purpose for him being here or if this was just some crazy accident of sorts either.

But Izuku Kong will get to the bottom of this. And if this was the works of an enemy, he will ensure they will be defeated by his hands.

'CHONGQING, CHINA'

 **(Cue: "Eater of Worlds" by Everyone Loves a Villain)**

Chongqing, a municipality was filled with life. People, wildlife, aquatic life, this city was a busy place especially for a city in such a country with a large population. The city like many others have their own share of problems, such as local issues or major issues involving certain aspects of their life, either they be about politics in their government or about the rise of crime that has been plaguing the city. But all of that aside, the city was a wonderful place for people to be for business, tourism, and other parts of and industries.

But as life filled this city and the land around it… so too would it be cruelly taken away.

Without warning, every living thing it be people, animal or even water and plant life, nothing was left unaffected as their life and energy seemed to be sucked out of them, causing them to wither and perish. None in the city had a chance to even scream or acknowledge what was happening before the effects of the sudden unusual phenomenon came into effect. All of the life energy being drawn and gathered into a distance hill that overlooked the entire city, forming into one small condense energy ball by the one behind this madness.

And like that, Chongqing, once filled with life was now nothing more than a barren, lifeless ghost town. Nothing was spared, not even the simple grass or the very small organisms that lived no normal human eye could see.

The one responsible looked at all of the life energy gathered in his hand before he opened his mouth wide and ate the ball of energy, making him feel more full and refresh as the unknown entity let out a sigh of content.

"Hmm… what spectacular energy this planet has." The figure muttered to himself with a small grin on his face, feeling more satisfied with landing on such a planet with energy such as this.

The figure in question stood around six feet and two inches tall, and looked like a man that had the appearance of being in the twenties or thirties yet still filled with youth from the life energy and souls he had taken and devoured. He had a lean muscular built with his abdomen being visible for all to see. He had slightly short yet still messy and fluffy dark green hair, small freckles noticeable on his mature face and red crimson colored eyes. He wore dark brown baggy pants with a dark blue fur pelt wrapped around his waist, white bandages wrapped around his wrists and ankles, and also wore tufts of the same dark blue fur on his shoulders. The figure also was wearing a grayish white breastplate that only covered the upper chest area, and he has longer slightly sharper nails that were dark in color. Last but no lease, he was barefooted.

The mass murderer gained a frown as he overlooked the distance where the now lifeless city and land before him lied.

"I can feel other energy signatures similar to my own… yet they are different also. Are these energies those who are supposedly myself from alternate realities?" He questioned aloud, as another voice responded back towards him from behind.

 _ **"** **It would seem to be so,"**_ The slightly demonic-like voice responded to the ancient man before it, _**"They come from the other worlds that I have told you about."**_

The figure turned his sights away from the barren dead land before him before turning around to see the owner of the second voice. However the only thing that was there before him were a large dark green flame with the silhouette of an unknown entity outlined in the fire, showing that this was merely an image of the being with him not actually present along with the first man.

"Entire worlds… not just different planets in general but from entire different universes?" He questioned, having a narrow expression as he looked at the magical hologram of the entity before him.

The silhouette in the dark green flames grinned.

 _ **"Not just universes, but whole mulitverses, many within these alternate timelines. There's much more out there than the twelve universes that you had come from. Many filled with life that can be yours to feast upon and for us to destroy and conquer."**_ The image of the entity in the demonic fire answered the dark green haired man before him.

"To feast to my heart's content… you'll let me do so and share me your power should I side with you?" The crimsoned colored eyed man questioned once more.

 _ **"I assure you, what I offer is simple. You get more power and more life to feed upon, and in turn my task will be complete for the utter annihilation of worlds in the names of my masters. But first, these other versions of yourself will prove to be an annoyance like the one responsible for dragging you here in the first place. Yet I believe they may have uses for us as well. There is a possibility that there are those like you out there that are hiding their presences that we can't detect, so we must deal with them when the times comes."**_ The silhouette in the dark green flame responded with confidence present in his demonic tone.

"So you want me to not go ahead and devour the life energy of this planet? I will admit, you're asking a lot for me here." The man responded back with a mocking tone.

 _ **"When the time comes and our enemies have outlived their usefulness, you are free to wipe this world clean completely. But for now, we must wait and observer the actions of our foes. In fact, I believe an opportunity is about to present itself to me,"**_ The image in the flame stated, getting the other figure to raise an eyebrow at this. Seeing this, the silhouette chuckled darkly for a moment before he continued on with his words, _**"So… what is your answer?"**_

The man took a moment to go through everything he was just told and learned from this. Entire universes… entire multiverses… and even entire alternate timelines for him to feast upon and maintain his youth and power? He will admit, he still didn't fully trust this demon creature, but for now he'll see where this goes. After all, if there are others like him present on this planet then he desires to see them himself.

"…Alright," The figure responded as a vile grin formed on his face, "I believe we got a deal."

Hearing that got the silhouette to laugh for a moment as a grin was on his face, before he looked over towards his new… 'business partner'.

 _ **"A wise choice. I expect much from you… Izuku Moro."**_ The image in the fire responded.

And like that, the image faded away as did the dark green flame, leaving only the now identified entity alone on the hill.

The dark green haired man chuckled from this new deal he made. He wouldn't be foolish as to let his guard down completely with his new acquaintance, and should he need to he can kill the demon himself should it come down to it. But right now, he shall continue his feast on this world, excitement filling his body from the thought of meeting these other alternate versions of himself. He hoped they were powerful, as powerful and unique energies make much more of a wonderful meal.

And with that, Planet Eater Izuku Moro dashed off into a random direction to find another area to drain and feast on their life energy.

 **Ta-da! Another chapter done! Not only we got a talk with Magician-Izuku with the others, we got to see a glimpse of two new Izukus, with one of them becoming associates with the demon that Scar-Izuku and AfO-Izuku faced off a while back. So things are slowly going into motion as more conflicts will soon arise for all sides good, bad and neutral in this story.**

 **So we now have added:**

 **King Kong-Izuku or just Izuku Kong, or just Kong**

 **Planet Eater-Izuku or just Izuku Moro, or just Moro**

 **For those who may have no idea who the heck Moro is, he's a new villain from the Dragon Ball Super Manga in its recent and current arc who had lived for over ten millions years from absorbing the life energy from planets and everything on them. And this version of Izuku is based off of him, so yeah.**

 **I'm sure you all know who King Kong is so I don't need to go into too much detail over that, but that Midoriya is based off the Monsterverse version of Kong like how Godzilla-Izuku is based off of the Monstervese version of Godzilla.**

 **So anyway, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to fight fire with a popsicle? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	11. Battle of Tokyo

**Greetings everyone! I'm back once again, here to gift to you all a new chapter for you to either enjoy or spit at in disgust. Whatever floats your boat.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eleven: Battle of Tokyo**

 _'Okay that was a close one.'_ Godzilla-Izuku thought as he walked down the streets of the Capital of Japan far from the section where he had intervened against that villain operation, having founded an old tattered brown cloak to cover himself with in an alleyway left behind by who knows who. If he had to guess it probably used to belong to some homeless person since he doubted anyone else would just leave something like that for anyone to find. Nevertheless, it helped him keep a low profile and from getting people to recognize him if by chance they could, so he wasn't going to complain.

As he continued to wander the busy street of the large city, the dark green haired monster-like teenager tried to process everything that has happened so far that led to his current predicament. He was stranded on a new world that looked very similar to his own thanks to that unusual tear in time and space that opened near him… and that was pretty much all the information he had for the moment.

He couldn't help but grunted in annoyance from this, as the lack of information wasn't exactly doing any favors.

 _'None of this is making sense. Did someone bring me here for a reason? If so, what would this reason be? And who's behind it and why chose me?'_ The scale covered male continued to think, trying to figure out who exactly was behind bringing him here and for what reason. If there was any reason at all of course.

Godzilla-Izuku let out a low groan as he rubbed his head, gaining a small headache from all the thinking he was doing.

 _'I need more answers if I'm going to find out why I'm here… oh man everyone back home must be worried sick. If I managed to find a way back Ryuko would no doubt get onto me for worrying her so much.'_ The teen thought as he ceased walking for a moment, looking up into the night sky as the lights of the city surrounded him. The thought of the blonde Dragon-Quirk user got a small smile and a faint blush to appear on his face for a moment, already missing his girlfriend. He hoped that she was doing alright from him going missing and appearing on this parallel world.

All the more reasons to find out why he was here and hopefully find a way back home.

Before he could continue onward on his path, a newspaper that someone lost and was blowing into the wind slammed into his face, nearly causing him to freak out before seeing it was just paper. Grabbing a hold of it and taking off of his face, he was about to discard it before the front page grabbed his attention.

On the front page… was him! Well, what looked like three versions of him at least. One looked horrendously scarred all over while one next to him seemed to be wearing a suit. Both of them seemed to be in battle with a large bulky version of himself in unusual armor. The headline mention about three look-a-likes of U.A. Student Izuku Midoriya battling out in Musutafu earlier in the day causing massive destruction. A picture of what he guessed was this world's version of himself who looked like the scarred one minus, well all the scars, was present to the side of the screenshot of the three battling Midoriyas.

"…Heh?" Was all that came out of his mouth as he looked at the pictures and read the article, _'There are others not of this world? And they're all me?! What is going on here? Who's behind this… and is that what I really look like without my scales?'_ He couldn't help but wonder with innocent confusion from that last bit, odd seeing versions of him that didn't exactly look like… well him.

*BOOM*

A large explosion got the monster-like teen to snap out of his thoughts as he lifted his head up quickly only to see smoke coming from down the street a few blocks away, screams of people already echoing into the air. It got Midoriya to grit his teeth in anger as he threw the newspaper into the wind, the paper and the content it had all but left his mind.

"Oh what now?" Godzilla-Izuku wondered through gritted teeth before taking off towards the scene, wondering what kind of villains was causing trouble this time.

'A FEW MINUTES AGO'

Izuku Kong walked through the busy streets of the Capital of Tokyo as his eyes settled on all the locations and people around him. He would have to admit, seeing the city at night with all the lights from the buildings, vehicles and such was a rather spectacular sight to behold. However, this wasn't on his mind mainly for the moment as the dark brown/orange haired teen made his way with two objectives. Find something to eat and find out how he ended up here.

Mainly focused on the former for the moment but the latter was still very important to him.

"So many people…" He muttered, not used to being around a lot of people despite how he would constantly interfere with said people just to save them from some crazy lunatic doing who knows what. Such criminals always troubled people, but he made sure they paid for their crimes. It was difficult, he wouldn't lie, especially since he wasn't legally allowed to do so without a hero silence.

The thought got him to grunt in slight anger, a look of agitation appearing on his face.

 _'Such a stupid thing. Heroes care more about following the law then trying to save people in their time of need. That's not what heroes should be.'_ He angerly thought with a scowl.

It never made sense to him even as a young child… even before the incident that still plagues his nightmares to this day. The old manga and comics he would collect showed him how heroes should be. Saving people with a smile without asking for anything to return, willing to do so despite what the law may claim otherwise. Sure, the fur covered teenager knew that laws were important, but some laws were also stupid. But now heroes have been degraded to be a celebrity thing, many only caring about the money and fame and the popularity that came along it.

Of course, he knew not all heroes were like that, as many did truly care about saving people and doing what was right even by putting their life on the line. Like All Might… and Kong's girlfriend Yuu, even if he did think otherwise when they first met.

The thought of the woman he loves got him to softly smile as he continued down the street of the large city. If one were to go back in time and told him that the Gigantification using blonde woman who loved to show off her butt for attention would be the one he would fall head over heels for and date, he would have called them a liar. They did not get along at first since Kong thought she was only in it for the popularity and attention… that and since he was breaking the law by aiding people and taking down villains without being a hero or having a hero license so she kept trying to catch him. It was kind of funny, they were always at one another's throat at first… but then they managed to get to know one another better and having seen her risk her life to save people showed Izuku that she truly did care… even if she did act vainly about it time to time. And before they knew it they were together.

Only a few people knew of their relationship, since they both figured it would be headache inducing and would hurt Yuu's hero career if word got out that she was dating a wanted vigilante… who could grow so large that even the blonde female would look tiny in comparison even if she used her Quirk.

A growl of his stomach got him to snap from his thoughts about his opinions on the hero system and his lover, as he sighed before looking around for any restaurant that may be opened.

*BOOM*

That got him to cease his movement before swiftly turning towards his left, seeing smoke emerging from the distance a few blocks away despite the tall skyscrapers that dominated the sky. Even from his spot he could hear screaming of innocent people running for their lives. His eyes narrowed as Izuku growled.

"Villains…" He spoke through gritted his teeth, the thought of eating gone from his mind before the fur covered ape-like teen started to run towards the sight of the chaos, intend on stopping whatever crazy villain or villains was causing havoc this time.

Meanwhile at the sight of the explosion, a crazed villain with long yellow hair was seen causing havoc throwing bombs all over the place, detonating as they hit the structures around him. The criminal has a large crazed grin plastered on his face before summoning more bombs seemly from thin air before chucking them once more all around him, frightening the innocent civilians as they ran for their lives while some were fleeing the nearby buildings in risk of being attacked and taken down.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN! NO HEROES AROUND TO STOP ME AND RUIN MY FUN!" The lunatic shouted, having checked the schedules of any patrolling heroes that would normally be around to make sure none would show up in time until after he had his thrill. Sure, there were a few heroes that were present, but they were now all lying somewhere in the rubble out cold.

By the time any more heroes would arrive, he would have had his full of enjoyment and he would be out of here before they could do anything about it.

However, the villain would be caught off guard when without warning something slammed into him, causing him to shout in pain before being flung into a nearby pile of debris. He managed to slowly get back up only to see Godzilla-Izuku standing a few yards away from where he was, a look of anger on his face as he faced his opponent down.

"A bomb base Quirk huh? Yet you choose to use it to harm others weaker than you." Midoriya managed to speak with anger in his tone, while the lunatic gained a tick mark on his forehead.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE?!" The villain shouted, not recognizing who this new arrival was. He didn't look like a hero, yet he still threatens his good time. Shaking his head he turned to face the monster-like teen once more with a wide grin on his face, "NO MATTER I'LL BLOW YOU TO TINY LITTLE BITS!"

And with that the man summoned forth numerous bombs out of thin air before proceeded to chunk them towards the dark green haired scale covered male, who looked unaffected by the incoming attacks.

Taking a deep breath, the dorsal thins on his back started to glow blue shooting up his spine and without warning fired off a large Atomic Breath that fired towards the villain, easily destroying the incoming bombs that were chucked at towards him. Needless to say the villain looked shocked and horrified.

"OH SH-!" He couldn't finish before the attack slammed directly into him, causing him to go through the air and through quiet a few buildings as he was now far from sight, unknown if he survived or not.

Midoriya however only gained a slightly panicked expression as he saw the damaged to the other buildings in front of him, realizing the extra damaged he caused.

"Oh crap!" He exclaimed to himself with a flinched look on his face. He was thankful that said buildings seemed to have been evacuated due to the villain's activity, so no one else seemed to be hurt thankfully.

A noise grabbed his attention, causing him to turn around only to widen his eyes as he saw a certain dark brown and orange haired male arriving onto the scene, jumping over some debris before he landed onto the ground a good distance away from where Godzilla-Izuku was at. Looking around he didn't seem to notice his scale covered double just yet as a look of anger was on his face from the devastation around him.

But then his eyes locked onto the other Midoriya, causing him to also widen his eyes in surprised.

"Another me?" Godzilla-Izuku shouted in shock. There was another version of him other than those he saw on that newspaper that blew into his face. Why did this other him look like an ape? Was that this other him's Quirk or something?

Kong meanwhile looked onward in surprised still plastered on his face.

"Are you… me?" He managed to speak up, getting the other Izuku's attention while Kong looked at the devastation around him once more… before a look of raw anger appeared on his face as he faced his double once again before speaking through gritted teeth, "Did you do this?"

That got Godzilla-Izuku to widen his eyes before he raised his hands up in defense.

"Wait I think you got the wrong idea-." A punch to the face cut him off without warning, with Izuku Kong somehow closing the distance between them easily before the ape-like teen launched the monster-like him flying through the air with said punch with a small shockwave being emitted, having gone through numerous buildings like the one Godzilla-Izuku unintentionally blasted through a few moments ago, bringing them all down in the process.

 **(Cue: "Godzilla V.S. Kong – Main Theme (Remade Akira Ifukube Score)" by Philip Andersson)**

Godzilla-Izuku quickly recovered as a look of raw anger now appeared on his face, any idea of having a peaceful dialogue out of the window while he got back onto his feet and removing the debris off of him, glaring heavily towards the fur covered him a good distance away from where he now stood.

"Oh… so that's how you want to play huh monkey me?!" Midoriya shouted in rage.

And before anyone knew it he charged towards the ape-like him, who also went on to charge directly at his scale covered self. Both sides emitting a monstrous roar as they approached once another. Kong jumped into the air with his right fist pulled back, intending on punching his double once more into the ground.

He would fail however as the two closed in Godzilla-Izuku turned around before slamming his tail directly into his ape-like self, launching the dark brown/orange haired teenager flying through the air and through a skyscraper, landing in another street that seemed have been evacuated due to the villain earlier. Kong managed to land on his hands before looking up to see Midoriya charging at him once more through the hole in the building he made. Roaring aloud in anger like a beast Kong charged at him once more while Godzilla-Izuku threw a punch towards his ape-like double, however Kong managed to avoid the punch before grabbing a hold onto the stretch out arm, surprising Midoriya before he found himself before lifted up from the ground and slammed into the ground behind the fur covered teen. Kong didn't stop however as he lifted his arms up before bringing his fists down to the scale covered Izuku, crushing him further into the concrete as a crater formed underneath the both of them while Midoriya shouted in pain. Anger growing on his face he opened his mouth wide as he fired off an Atomic Breath before Kong could strike him once more, shocking the ape-like teen before he felt the beam of atomic energy slam into his chest, pushing him back and launching through the air towards the base of a nearby building. Getting up from his spot, Godzilla-Izuku looked in front of him before he roared aloud once more, charging towards his double to continue the fight.

Izuku Kong managed to get back up as rubble fell of his back, clutching his chest slightly due to the burns he could feel from the Atomic Breath. He wasn't expecting his double to have such a technique like that, but it would take more than that to take him down. Noticing the approaching monster-like teen, Kong looked around him before grabbing a nearby large boulder before chucking it directly towards Godzilla-Izuku, who widened his eyes at the incoming rock before firing off another Atomic Breathe to destroy it, causing smoke to fill the air. Due to the smoke, Midoriya would be caught unaware when the next moment Kong emerged from the smoke in the air before crashing his fist down into his monster-like self, knocking him into the ground. Not wasting any more time, Kong reached out and grabbed his double by the tail, before lifting him up from the ground and slamming him into the ground, causing the street beneath them to crack and break. Lifting him up again he repeated his action once more while Godzilla-Izuku let out shouts of pain from the action. Then without warning Kong proceeded to twirl the dark green haired male around numerous times before letting out another roar and let go, causing Midoriya to go flying through the air and down the street before crashing into yet another skyscraper, bringing it down on top of the scale covered male.

Izuku Kong wasn't done yet as he proceeded to charge towards where the parallel version of him was sent flying… only for Godzilla-Izuku to reemerge from the smoke and debris by growing in size, standing over one hundred and twenty feet tall, emitting a roar as he did so. This got Kong to widen his eyes in surprised. The other him could alter his size like that too?

He didn't have a chance to say or act as without warning the now larger Godzilla-Izuku proceeded to kick the much smaller version of himself through the air at fast speed, causing Kong to cry out in pain as he went through numerous buildings, bringing them all down in the process. Smoke now covered the section of the Capital City of Japan while Midoriya let out a small groan from the slight exhaustion he felt. Nevertheless he had a grin on his face…

…Which immediately went away as without warning a one hundred and four feet tall Izuku Kong then emerged from the smoke jumping from the air with a large boulder in hand, crashing it directly into Godzilla-Izuku's head which caused him to stumble back from the surprised attack. Not wasting time, the now much larger ape-like teen roared aloud and unleashed a barrage of punches directly into his scale covered double, making successful hit after hit before Midoriya raised his arms up to block another incoming punch. Not allowing his ape-like double to act quickly, the dark green haired male thrusted his own punch towards Kong directly in the face, causing him to stumble back while Midoriya went on to throw multiple punches in a row himself into his slightly smaller fur covered double. Lifting his right leg up he proceeded to kick Kong directly into the stomach which launched the dark brown/orange haired male flying through the streets and through numerous buildings once more, arriving elsewhere in the large city as skyscrapers collapsed into rubble kicking up smoke in the process. Recovering quick, Kong spotted his double charging directly towards him once more. Eyeing his surrounded, a large metal pole from a collapsed building lie not too far from where he was. Grabbing it with his left hand, he got up before charging directly towards the incoming dark green haired monster-like teen before jumping into the air, wielding the large metal pole like a spear. Seeing this, Godzilla-Izuku's eyes widened before he turned around before slamming his tail once more into the sides of Kong, which launched the ape-like teen flying through the air and through multiple buildings once more bringing them all down kicking up dust and smoke into the air.

Not letting his guard down Midoriya charged towards where he launched his fur covered double knowing that his other self was no doubt still pose a threat to him. Letting out a roar, the scale covered teen approached the section of the city where Kong was launched into…

…Only for Godzilla-Izuku to cease his movements in shock as without warning, a much larger Izuku Kong emerged from the rubble and smoke standing tall among the size of the surrounded skyscrapers and other massive buildings of Tokyo. Now standing one hundred and fourteen meters in height, his maximum size he could grow into, Kong dwarfed his scale covered double before he beat his chest and roared aloud.

And then in a case of irony and karma, Kong then proceeded to easily rush over and kicked the much smaller Midoriya through the air and through many buildings, bringing them all down in the process as a path of destruction and debris was now before the titan sized Izuku Kong who snarled from where he launched his double at.

 **"Come on! I know you have more in you than that!"** Kong shouted as he beat his chest once more a few times during his response.

He would get his answered as without warning from the smoke and ruins of the buildings he crashed into, a much larger Godzilla-Izuku arose from the devastation to the shock of Kong. Standing to the maximum size he could grow, the dark green haired scaly covered male stood at one hundred and twenty one meters tall, being taller than Kong at his maximum height his Quirk would allow.

 **"…Well that's just not fair-."** Izuku Kong managed to get out before Godzilla-Izuku fired yet another Atomic Breath towards the giant ape-like dark brown/orange haired teenager. This got him to widen his eyes in shock before he quickly dashed out of the way in time while the beam of atomic energy shot passed him into the distance, crashing into a building which brought it down.

 **"Get up and fight monkey me!"** Midoriya shouted as he slowly started to make his way over towards his ape-like self, who gained a tick mark on his forehead from being called a monkey.

Both sides letting out another roar of their own, the two proceeded to charge at one another as Kong jumped into the air to deliver another punch with Godzilla-Izuku ready to take it head on.

'OUTSIDE OF TOYKO'

On the hills that were far from Toyko where anyone could get a wonderful view of much of the Capital City of Japan, a dark green demonic portal tore opened into existence, causing a small breeze of air that push through the grass beneath it's presence. Not even a moment later did a figure exited from the tear in reality, observing the sight of the city a good distance away. Or more specifically, sensing and seeing the two kaiju-sized behemoths wrecking through one section of the city during their battle against one another. The sight causing the entity to grin wickedly.

The being looked tall, being over seven feet and two inches in height. The being had crimson skin with cracks of vile dark green demonic energy permeating through a few parts of his skin such as the ribs. Where feet would be hooves took their place, and a tail was spotted also on the crimson figure. Dark silver armor was present on certain parts of his body such as shoulderpads, leggings, a large belt, a ring around his mid-tail and a helm peace that exposed most of his head though aside the sides of his neck and the large metal piece right behind his head. The armor had twisted demonic grins present on them, with the armor emitting foul dark green demonic Magic and energy. Last but not least, he had two long tentacles hanging from his chin and down his exposed chest slightly and had a bony-like forehead. Then there were his eyes, glowing green with his foul corruptive energy emitting the glow.

This entity was the demon that Scar-Izuku and AfO-Izuku encountered, and the one behind the mess this world was now having with the alternate versions of Midoriya. His named was Kuzullax, and he was a demon known as an Eredar.

 **"Hmm… my, it appears an opportunity has arisen just as I predicted,"** Kuzullax mumbled to himself with a grin plastered on his demonic face, sensing many mortals in the city fleeing from the clashing titans that were two Izukus from different Earths, with many leaving to another section of the city far from the devastation taking place in the section of the city where the battling between giants was taking place, **"So quick to fight among themselves, no matter. They'll exhaust each other out, allowing a quick death to claim them."**

Sure, he prefer the death of his enemies to be much more agonizing, but he will ensure that the other mortals on this planet and the other versions of the dark green haired teen that chased after him will get their due in such a manner.

Raising his right hand up into the air, he begun to channel his foul Magic as the sky above the city started to darken. The clouds were twirling over the Capital City, more specifically above where Godzilla-Izuku and Izuku Kong were at duking it out with one another. A large portal was being opened high in the sky as the Eredar begun to summon something that he believed would be enough to wipe the two Izukus out along with the pitiful city and every living creature in it.

 **"The mortal filth will tremble and despair… and death will wash over them and this world."** Kuzullax stated once more as he continued to channel his Magic to finish the summoning.

'BACK IN TOKYO'

Kong roared aloud as he was thrown into another skyscraper, causing it to crash down upon his fur covered body. Godzilla-Izuku ran over towards the ape-like double before bringing his foot up and proceeded to attempt to stomp the downed dark brown/orange haired teen. Kong however quickly rolled over to his side avoiding the move as Midoriya's foot came down, causing the earth beneath him to shake due to their size. Not wasting time, Kong jumped towards and tackled his scale covered counterpart into the ground, causing more nearby buildings to shake or crumble from the massive entities constant fighting. Raising his fists up Kong punched Midoriya in the face multiple times before Godzilla-Izuku opened his mouth to fire off yet another Atomic Breath like he did before. Izuku Kong was unable to react in time to block or move out of the way as it slammed into his slightly burnt chest once more, pushing him off of Midoriya and launching him a good distance away into more buildings, bringing them down as smoke kicked up high into the air. Seeing this allowed Godzilla-Izuku to get back onto his feet as he prepared to continue the fight with his other parallel self.

Without warning Kong emerged from the smoke, this time jumping high into the air that one of his size shouldn't normally be capable of doing before he landed onto a nearby tall skyscraper, hanging off of the building for a moment before jumping to another one, then another, then another one. Seeing him trying to circle around, Midoriya refused to allow him to get the drop of him again when the taller multi-Quirk user fired another Atomic Breath at the ape-like Izuku, who proceeded to jump up into the air once more to avoid the incoming blast before decking his monster-like double in the cheek, causing him to stumble back while Kong landed onto the ground causing it to shake once more. Seeing a downed collapsed building, the dark brown/orange haired titan sized teen quickly moved to pick it up before lifting it up and slamming it into the sides of Midoriya, causing the building to shatter upon impact and once more knocking Midoriya down onto the ground. Kong moved in to get close to pummel the dark green scale covered counterpart once more only for Godzilla-Izuku to once again moved his tail and having it crash into the sides of Kong, throwing him through the air and into more buildings while he roared in anger and annoyance.

 _ **'He just doesn't give up does he?!'**_ Godzilla-Izuku thought as he saw his ape-like self getting back up ready to battle it out more. Looking around at the devastation around him, the dark green haired male knew that no civilians were thankfully around, most likely somewhere else in the city far away from the damage caused by him and his fur covered look-a-like or have been evacuated from the city in general, _**'I could use THAT… but do I really have to waste it on this other me? No, I can't waste using it just yet! Who knows what else he might have up his sleeves!'**_

 _ **'Holy crap is he tough, and a pain in the ass to boot!'**_ Izuku Kong thought as he glared towards his slightly taller and scale covered double who looked ready to continue their little showdown no problem. Eyeing the ruined section of the massive city around him, he felt relieved knowing that due to their battle earlier while they were small allowed for many civilians to evacuate from this part of the Capital. That way they won't be in harm's reach and allowing him to not worry about holding back, _**'I just need to make sure he's contained in this section of the city to prevent further destruction from spreading to the rest of the city. I won't allow him to harm more innocents, not on my watch!'**_

Beating his chest once more, Kong roared in defiance against his other self as he started to charge towards Midoriya, who let out a roar of his own as he too took of running towards his ape-like counterpart to continue their showdown, both sides refusing to lose to the other. Neither were aware of the dark clouds twirling and forming high above their heads as foul demonic energies filled the air.

Not too far from the two kaiju-sized Quirk users, a few news helicopters were spotted flying to the scene seeing the two behemoths duking it against one another, making sure to stay a good distance away while getting all the recordings they needed from the battle, which wasn't hard to do due to the sheer massive sizes of the two battling Izukus. Neither of the two were aware that they were being filmed lived for all of Japan to see nor were they aware of the news helicopters that were far yet observing them beating each other down.

"Folks, we've arrived at the scene of the monstrous battle between these two unknown giants!" A news lady on one of the news helicopters exclaimed as she held on to make sure she didn't fall out from the opened doors of the flying vehicle, observing the battle of titans ravaging this section of Tokyo, "Luckily all civilians have been evacuated into other parts of the city with Pro-Heroes helping to make sure no one is left behind! Unfortunately, none are able to risk going into this fray to try to stop these colliding goliaths!"

The news lady and her crew looked ahead and down below to see Godzilla-Izuku turning around and slamming his tail once more into Izuku Kong, sending him flying through the air and crashing into more buildings that collapsed from the impact with Midoriya charging right after the ape-like double to continue the fight. After getting a better look of them the woman realized something.

 _'Wait a moment…,'_ Her thoughts trailed off as her eyes widened in shock before quickly continued speaking towards the camera while she eyes remained on the sight of the battling giants in the city below, "Folks, while their appearances differ greatly they seem to resemble the U.A. student known for breaking his bones during the Sport Festival! They're just like the three look-a-likes who ravaged parts of Musutafu earlier in the day!" She reported, noticing the similarities despite the obvious differences such as the monster looking Izuku and the ape-like Izuku.

Then without warning, a loud crack of thunder grabbed both giants' and the news helicopters' attention, causing the two Izukus cease trying to bash each other's faces in at the moment as they looked up…

…Only to widen their eyes in shock as they not only saw what looked like a large portal forming in the dark sky above, but a large green molten meteorite was seen emerging from said hole in reality as it came down towards them both.

 **"OH SH*T!"** Both Izukus shouted before they each dove out of the way as the meteorite made impact upon crashing into the ground.

This caused the ground to shake greatly as a shockwave was emitted that leveled the surrounding skyscrapers that were still standing and even affected the news helicopters as they shook from the impact.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" The camera woman couldn't help but shout as the female reporter and the others on board of their vehicle didn't have an answer to that as they looked on to the battlefield below to see what was going on.

On the ground below, both Izukus managed to recover from the sudden interruption as they slowly got back onto their feet while groaning slightly from being knocked down from the collision of the sudden meteor.

 **"What the heck just happened?!"** Both found themselves shouted at once as they got back onto their feet before noticing one another once more.

However, their attention was quickly drawn as they turned towards the source of a sudden loud noise and of the meteorite… only to widen in shock as they saw something emerging from the burning destruction that laid before them where the meteorite was located.

At least they thought it was a meteor, but instead, rising from the burning and destroyed land where it landed in, standing up tall around one hundred and sixty meters in height, was a grey colored rock-like construct of green demonic energies keeping it's body together. It had a small head yet still a large golem-like body. It's limbs such as the arms and legs didn't look naturally attached as demonic energies link the demonic construct together. This demonic construct was known as an Infernal, and a very large one to boot.

Needless to say both Izukus were shocked by the sight.

'WITH KUZULLAX'

The Eredar demon smirked as he saw his summoned construct having arrived in the city successfully. The fact than neither of the two gigantic versions of the dark green haired brat that followed after him didn't notice it coming before it was too late showed him the lack of awareness for their surroundings. No matter, he had a feeling that the Infernal will succeed and crush the mortal filth around it before it would move on to ravage the land and the rest of Tokyo around it.

Smirking with amusement, Kuzullax laugh darkly to himself before turning around and walking back through the demonic portal still opened behind him. As with this done, there were other matters that he must attend to such as finding out how many other versions of Izuku have ended up on this world, and how many pose a threat and how many could be useful to him.

With that, the demon vanished as the portal closed behind him, leaving the hill as the burning city in the distance continued to suffer from the battle, and was about to suffer more due to the arrival of the demonic golem.

'BACKIN TOKYO'

 **"What the f**k are you?!"** Kong shouted in shock towards the towering construct of Fel, before the ape-like Izuku turned towards his scale covered self with a look of shock still present on his face, **"Is this your doing?!"**

 **"MY DOING?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS THING IS!"** Godzilla-Izuku shouted in response from the accusation. Heck he thought this thing had something to do with his fur covered self for a moment before being questioned of the same thing.

Neither of them could continue to argue before the massive Infernal let out something akin to a roar before it started to raise its hand up, charging up its vile demonic power as dark green flames circled around it's body, preparing an attack towards the two other massive kaiju-size Quirk users.

And before they knew it, the Infernal unleashed a large wave of its demonic corrupted fire from its body, completely demolishing and setting ablaze the surrounding section of the city all around it. Godzilla-Izuku and Izuku Kong could only widen their eyes once more as they brought their arms up to protect themselves only to be launch a good distance through the air and crashing down onto the now burning and debris covered ground. If one was up in the air observing the conflict, they would notice a good portion of the city had been wiped clean as nothing but burning ruins now remained. By some luck the news helicopters managed to avoid the slaughter as they hovered high above the ruins.

Luckily however both Izukus managed to get back up, ignoring the slight burns they felt on their skin and the unsettled feelings of the burning demonic flames that now danced around their presence in the now burning section of the Capital of Japan. Both of them glared towards the much larger construct as it slowly turned away from them before it started to move… towards the other sections of the city where the rest of the city's inhabitants were located.

That got both of them to widen their eyes in horror.

 **"NO!"** Godzilla-Izuku shouted, refusing to allow this monstrosity to get to the other areas of the city to harm and murder the people there.

Without warning the scale covered Midoriya charged towards the giant construct before slamming directly into it with a headbutt, causing it to stumble back a bit before it recovered. It brought one of its arm down upon the monster-like teenager while Midoriya brought his arms up to block the incoming attack which he did. Not wasting time Izuku then proceeded to fire off an Atomic Breath towards the giant demonic rock-like construct, causing it to be pushed back a good distance away from the dark green haired hero to be.

Seeing how his other self acted to stop the other enemy surprised Kong, who looked on with wide eyes.

 **"You're… trying to save the others?"** Izuku Kong questioned softly but still getting the scale covered Midoriya to turn his gaze back towards his fur covered self with a serious expression.

 **"I'm a hero to be. Like I tried to tell you earlier I didn't cause that destruction, it was from a villain. I would never allow innocents to be harm as long as I can do anything to stop it. And I won't allow this thing to harm them either."** Godzilla-Izuku told his other self, seeing how he was now listening unlike beforehand.

That surprised Kong as he realized he made an error of judgment, yet neither of them could only on it for long before without warning the Infernal rushed forward before slamming into the scale covered Midoriya, causing him to shout in shock and pain as he tumbled down onto the ground, shaking the land as Kong looked on in surprise before anger formed on his face.

Beating his chest once more and roaring aloud, Kong rushed forward toward the Infernal before jumping up into the air and delivering a punch at the construct of Fel, causing it to stumble back a bit once more while Izuku landed on his feet. Not done just yet, Kong kept up with a barrage of punches towards the demonic golem before grabbing the enemy by its left arm and proceeded to throw it over his shoulder, causing it to go through the air away from the still population sections of the city and more towards the already devastated section of Toyko, intending on making sure it didn't get anywhere close to the rest of the city. The giant construct crashed into the ground, shaking the city and the land as he slowly got back up while Kong charged towards it once more. Seeing the incoming ape-like Izuku, the Infernal grabbed a nearby collapse part of a building before chucking it towards the fur covered Quirk user. Seeing this caused Kong to dive to his right to avoid the large building chunk thrown at him, however he looked back towards the Infernal only to see the giant demonic entity rush over towards him. The dark brown/orange haired teen was unable to dodge or act in time as the taller giant tackled into him, causing him to fall onto the ground shaking the land once more. The Infernal then slammed one of its feet down upon the chest of the fur covered Izuku, causing him to roar aloud while punching his fists into the constructs leg in hope of getting it off.

Luckily help would arrive as before the Infernal could try anything else Godzilla-Izuku rushed forward once more before tackling the demonic construct off of Izuku Kong while bringing both him and the demonic entity down onto the ground once more. Getting back up Midoriya turned around and slammed his tail into the Infernal as his limb crashed into the side of the demonic golem's upper body, causing it to tumble down once more into the ground a good distance away from where both Izukus were at. Not ending the offensive Midoriya rushed forward emitting a roar of his own in the process before he once more slammed his body into the demonic entity, this time making sure to bend down a bit so his dorsal fins could pierce the construct's body. That caused the entity to stumble back a little once more, but this time it retaliated before Godzilla-Izuku could move by emitting a large blast of Fel Fire from its body once more, forcing Izuku back while burning and destroying the landscape around it. With Godzilla-Izuku pushed back it allowed the taller demonic construct to then rush forward before bringing its right arm down onto the smaller scale covered teenager, knocking him down onto the ground shaking the ground once again. Not done just yet, the Infernal reached out and grabbed Midoriya by his tail before twirling the monster-like teen around a few times. Then without warning it let go, causing Godzilla-Izuku to go flying through the air before crashing into numerous still standing buildings bringing them all down in the process, kicking up smoke and dust.

The Infernal was about to head towards the monster-like Izuku only for Izuku Kong to leap back into the fray by jumping onto the back of the demonic construct, forcing it to lean back a little while Kong proceeded to punch his right fist directly and repeatedly into the head of the demonic golem in a rather vicious fashion while still hanging onto the Infernal. Eventually due to his own weight, he managed to bring it down near the ground while landing on his own feet. Taking a better hold onto the construct of Fel, Kong roared aloud once more before using his strength to lift the taller enemy up into the air before chucking it a good distance away from where he stood seeing it crashing down to the ground kicking up more smoke and dust in the process. Looking at his surroundings, he spotted a collapsed tower before picking it up, preparing to use it like a bat before rushing over towards where he threw the giant golem-like enemy. The Infernal managed to get back up as it saw Kong approaching to its location with haste. Getting back up the demonic construct started to form a large ball of its dark green demonic fire in its hands before firing it towards the incoming ape-like Izuku. Kong however managed to jump up highly into the air despite his size, dodging the demonic fire attack as it crashed into a nearby building bringing it down, before coming back down and slamming the tower he held into the Infernal like a bat, causing it to shatter upon impact while knocking over the demonic golem into the ground once more.

However before Kong could continue the onslaught, the Infernal then without warning unleashed another wave of Fel Fire from it's body, slamming into Kong while pushing him back a good distance and knocking him over onto the ground in the process, causing smoke and dust to kick up into the air once again. The attack also devastated more of the surrounding area as buildings that were somehow still standing in this area succumbing to the powerful dark green corruptive flames while causing the area to be lit with its demonic fire.

Seeing the Infernal getting back up while it walked over towards where the still downed Izuku Kong was at, who was groaning in pain as he could feel burns all over his body caused the news helicopters hovering high over the giants and the burning section of Toyko with wide and horrified eyes.

"That thing is winning…" The camera woman muttered in fright while the news lady and the rest were speechless as they watched the sight below all while still filming live for those all over Japan to witness.

The Infernal continued to make its way towards where Kong was lying in pain, intending on finishing the dark brown/orange haired teen…

 **(Cue: Cold-Blooded" by Zayde Wolf)**

Only to sense a large presence of heat coming from behind it, causing it to cease its movements before it turned around…

…Only to be slammed with a large pulse of red atomic fire causing it to stumble back greatly while receiving damage from its now burnt body, still being slammed with pulses of intense heat while it continued to stumble back from the powerful blasts being emitted through the area and striking at the Infernal.

Not to far from where it and Kong were, Godzilla-Izuku stood tall and proud, his skin having become littered with fiery fissures as he reached thermonuclear, his greatest technique and usually last resort. The heat he emitted was so intense that the surrounding section of the city they were in around Midoriya started to melt. A look of defiance and determination present on his face as he slowly made his way over towards the Infernal. He knew he didn't have long before this state wears off, so he must act quick and finish the demonic construct now!

Not saying a single word, Burning Godzilla-Izuku let out another roar that echoed through the air while his body unleashed yet another pulse of atomic energy from his body, slamming into the Infernal causing it to grow even more injured than before while its body cracked all over and was pushed back from the force of the blow.

High above the ruined and melting section of Toyko, the news helicopters were thankfully out of range from being affected by the intense heat melting the surrounding structures and land and avoided being caught up in the powerful nuclear pulses that his body was emitting. Yet even from their position they could all still slightly feel the heat as they all started to sweat greatly due to it.

"Oh my goodness… are you all getting this?!" The news lady shouted to the others and to those watching at home as she, her crew and the other news helicopters filmed the action a good distance away and down below them as the area of the city continued to melt due to the intense heat from Burning Midoriya, "The scale covered one had undergone some kind of fiery transformation! The heat he's letting off is melting the entire sector of the city!"

As that was happening, the Infernal tried to resist the attack as it started to summon forth it's magic again to counter the damaging effect the nuclear pulses the scale covered Izuku was emitting off…

…Only for Kong to recover and jumped up from behind the demonic golem, grabbing both of its arms and holding it in place while letting out a roar of his own, forcing it to stay in its spot and unable to act while Izuku Kong also used the Infernal's body as a shield itself to protect himself from the powerful pulses his monster-like self was emitting from his body.

Letting off another nuclear pulse, Burning Midoriya closed in towards the demonic construct that his ape-like self was keeping in one place as his attack slammed into the construct of Fel once again, causing more cracks to appear as boulders were chipped off due to the attacks. Picking up his speed, Burning Godzilla-Izuku rushed over towards the held downed Infernal before charging yet another pulse, this time putting all of the overflowing nuclear energy he had into it to finish the job for good. The atomic energies flowing all throughout and out of his body charged up even further as the fiery fissures on his body continued to glow brightly while he closed in towards the crumbling Infernal while Kong held it down by the arms behind it.

Both Izukus let out each of their own roars before, as Burning Midoriya slammed into the Infernal as he unleashed the fully empowered pulse of nuclear energy, completely consuming the entire melting and ruined section of the city as the Infernal let out what sounded like a pain filled roar before its body completely collapsed and consumed by the massive blast of raw atomic energy.

The blast became so large that it covered the entire section of the city they were in while it also unleashed a massive shockwave that not only affected the rest of the massive city of Tokyo but also the surrounding land that flanked the Capital City of Japan.

After a few moments later, the blast died down, revealing nothing but utter ruins of the part of the city where the intense battling had taken place.

And in the ruins of the battle stood Godzilla-Izuku, no longer in his Burning state and drained of all of his atomic power for the time being, and Izuku Kong as he managed to get back up with the rubble of what was once the Infernal covering him falling down onto the ground beneath his feet. Both kaiju sized Izukus looked exhausted and injured from the battling, yet both stood tall and proud over the wreckage of the area of the city they resided in for the time being.

The news helicopters and the crews they carried looked with wide eyes of shock and awe at the sight, both Izukus still in their maximum heights as the two observed their surroundings. Seeing that nothing but rubble remained of the giant demonic construct, that showed them that the battle was over, they have won.

Both Godzilla-Izuku and Izuku Kong then looked directly at one another with serious expressions… before Kong started to beat his chest slowly before he let out a roar of victory, raising his arms above his head in triumph over their common enemy. The scale covered Izuku joined his fur covered double by raising his own head up into the air before letting out his own roar conjoining with Kong's own.

Unaware that in their moment of triumph over their enemy were they being observed by the nearby news helicopters and all of Japan from the live footage, being filmed as they stood tall and proud as their continued to roar in victory.

 **There we go, chapter done. We got to see a battle between the two Dekus since I wanted that to happen, and seeing them join forces against the summoned Infernal that the demon summoned.**

 **So the demon makes his full appearance, and all of Japan once more saw more versions of Izuku duking it out with one another and against the giant Infernal. I wonder how everyone's going to react once they see this having been broadcasted live? We will be going back in time and seeing a few reactions as they see the conflict taking place broadcasted live for all to see in the next chapter, as well as seeing new yet familiar faces making their appearances.**

 **So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Want me to conquer China? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	12. Reactions to Tokyo

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **So last time a kaiju battle took place between Godzilla-Izuku, Izuku Kong and that massive Infernal that Kuzullax summoned. And now, let us see some reactions to those who have seen this battle being broadcasted live, as well as see a few new yet familiar faces making themselves known.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twelve: Reactions to Tokyo**

'U.A. FACULTY DORM'

Toshinori remained wide awake as he leaned back into the chair he was currently in at his desk in one of the higher floors of the building. The events of today keeping him up from hitting the hay like most of the other teachers, well those who were here in the dorms at least. Most had opted to go to their own homes for the night, while a few like Nezu, Shouta, Hizashi and Nemuri are still present. Eri was in her own room also, with last time he checked Shouta went to make sure she was asleep, as it has gotten late for her to stay up. Letting out a sigh, the blonde skinny former Number One Hero went over what has happened so far today.

It started out pretty normal for the most part with all of them doing their own duties, then out of the blue he and everyone else saw multiple versions of his successor appearing on television duking it out with two of them against one that decimated a portion of Musutafu. If that wasn't bad enough one of said alternate versions of Midoriya wields the Quirk of his old locked up nemesis and acted like a villain, despite AfO-Izuku's words about hating villains just as much as he did heroes. The other version of Izuku looked completely battle hardened and littered with scars as if he was put through some kind of blender, and then there was the third taller one with the powerful and destructive unknown Quirk, with all three of these now staying in the dorms of his successor and his class.

"Unable to sleep I take it?"

The sudden voice of one unknown animal Principal nearly got Yagi to jump from his seat and cough up blood in the process, however he managed to recover as he turned around to see the small dog-bear-mouse-whatever he is animal present, wrapped up in a nice white robe and holding a nice mug filled with an unknown drink while making his way towards the former wielder of One for All.

"Nezu," Toshinori started to say before he relaxed, seeing it was just him while leaning back into his chair, "You could say that. The events of today are all I can think about."

Nezu merely gave him an understanding smile as he arrived right before the former Number One Hero, looking up at him with the smile still in place.

"That is to be understandable. Kayama, Aizawa, Yamada and myself was unable to fall asleep just yet with the sudden predicament we are now in involving Midoriya," Nezu responded while taking a sip from the mug he held before looking back up towards the skinny blonde haired man, "It's surprising don't you think?"

All Might nodded in full agreement to that.

"I have to agree there with you… the fact there are other versions of Young Midoriya here on school grounds is something I never thought would happen." Toshinori responded while Nezu let out a small chuckle from hearing that.

"True, but it is interesting don't you agree?" Nezu asked before he went on, not allowing Yagi to respond just yet, "The fact that such a thing as alternate realities exists is quite spectacular. It could open up a whole new field of research about these alternate timelines with who knows what kind of possibilities. Though… it a shame that such a thing has to be discovered under somewhat dire circumstances."

The former One for All wielder couldn't help but agree on that, both of their faces frowning from the implication that an unknown demonic threat is possibly out there that was behind this mess. Not to mention the fact of how they are supposed to figure out a way to get these other versions of his successor back home.

"I still don't understand it," Toshinori started to say, grabbing the dog-bear-mouse-whatever anime he is Principal's attention before the eight wielder of One for All went on, placing a hand on his forehead in the process, "That one version of Young Midoriya… he wields All for One. He even ended my life in his world. Just… just what had happened that caused him to ever go down such a path? Did that world's All for One have a hand in it?"

"It could be possible, though considering how that other Midoriya despises villains as he does heroes if his words are to go by, it would seem unusual if All for One handed his Quirk over to Midoriya knowing this. Unless, somehow the double of our student somehow managed to trick him into handing him the Quirk only for him to finish All for One off himself." Nezu theorized, though it was highly unlikely since as smart as Izuku was, All for One didn't earn his title of Japan's greatest evil just through brawn alone, considering how smart and manipulative the vile man was no matter how hard it was to admit that.

"But is All for One able to be passed on like that? To my knowledge only One for All is capable of being given to a new user." Yagi responded, for some reason not believing that to be the case. He didn't know why, but he had a gut feeling that there was another reason as to how the villain version of his successor wielded the Quirk by his nemesis that he named himself after. But what could it be?

Neither of the two could continue on with their conversation however before Nemuri entered the area from downstairs, grabbing the two's attention as she looked over at them with wide eyes filled with surprised.

"Hey both of you, you might want to come take a look at this." Nemuri responded, her voice sounding urgent which puzzled the small unknown animal Principal and the former Number One Hero, both of them giving each other puzzled expressions.

Nemuri didn't wait for them to say or follow as he went back downstairs into the main living area, causing Toshinori to get up from his chair before making his way after her followed by Nezu.

It didn't take long before they arrived into the designated room, with Nemuri, Hizashi and Shouta, the latter having come down after making sure Eri was asleep and settled in, all present. The latter two sitting on the couch while the Somnambulist-Quirk remained standing on her feet. All three of their eyes were glued to the television before them. Confused by this the Principal and the former One for All wielder couldn't help but get confused yet alarmed.

"What's going on?" Nezu questioned making his way to a nearby chair, not having yet to look towards the T.V. screen like the other three Pro-Heroes were doing. All Might remained standing up though remained close by to the small unknown animal Quirk user.

"Our problem just got more difficult that's what." Aizawa answered without looking away from the screen, his eyes showing surprise yet tiredness.

Confused, both Toshinori and Nezu looked over to the T.V., wondering if it was something on the news that got the others to act the way they are now…

…Only for their eyes to widen in shock while Yagi coughed up blood, as on the T.V. screen before them were what looked like an ape-like version of Izuku and a scale covered Izuku, both the size that rivaled the tallest of buildings duking it out with one another live for all to see. All the while causing untold damage to what appears to be in the Capital of Tokyo itself.

"YOUNG MIDORIYA?!" All Might couldn't help but shout in shock. Witnessing the scale covered version of his successor unleashing a beam of unknown energy towards the fur covered version of his student who was launched into a nearby skyscraper, bringing it down upon him only for him to recover and jump back into the fray like nothing against his counterpart.

"So… it seems Snipe was correct. More alternate versions of our student have been brought to our world." Nezu spoke softly, observing the chaos that was taking place on the television.

No other words were spoken as they continued to observe the battle taking place in the Capital of Japan. The battle between the two behemoth versions of the One for All-Quirk user continued onward without much stop as the four teachers looked on with surprise still present on their faces.

Needless to say their disbelief grew further when out of nowhere they saw a giant meteor appear from the sky and crash into the city below, causing further devastation before the meteor rose up to reveal some kind of rock-like demonic golem before attacking the two versions of Midoriya, causing them to cease their own fighting to focus on taking the new enemy down and preventing it from getting to the rest of Tokyo.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Hizashi shouted in shock, not expecting this turn of events to take place.

"It looks… vile…" Nemuri muttered out, sensing that whatever this massive golem that even towered over the two giant versions of the dark green haired teenager was not natural. Was this the result of someone's Quirk? But what kind of Quirk is capable of turning into or summoning something like that?!

"It looks demonic." Aizawa noticed, getting everyone's attention from the choice of words the black haired Class 1-A Homeroom teacher used.

"Wait, do you think…?" Toshinori trailed off as the Erasure-Quirk user nodded, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"There's no doubt, that thing came from that demon we were told about. What other possibility could there be?" Shouta answered, convinced that this was the works of that demon enemy that they were briefly told about. So this threat was capable of summoning giant constructs to fall like a meteor from the sky it seemed. And that also meant the demon was present in Japan.

No one else spoke as they watched the conflict continue live on television, seeing the two versions of the dark green haired teen working together and no longer fighting one another to deal with the bigger threat. At first, it seemed like the construct of Fel was winning, which worried the teachers observing this battle.

Luckily however, the tide turned as the scale covered Izuku with the tail recovered from an attack earlier but unleashed some kind of powerful radiance of heat from his body, destroying the section of the city around him while causing damage to the enemy. Hizashi and Nemuri had to hold themselves back from cheering aloud though they still gained wide smiles when they saw the fur covered version of Izuku helping to hold the Infernal in place before the vile construct met its end from the monster-like version of Izuku's overwhelming nuclear pulses, ending the battle with the two Izukus letting out their respective victorious roars for all to hear.

Toshinori looked over at Nezu and Aizawa, feeling a headache forming as he realized this just got much more difficult than they imagined.

'AT THE SAME TIME, CLASS 1-B DORM'

Everyone in the building was still up, none were really tired to hit the hay just yet. Besides, the students were currently still plagued about what they saw on the news earlier in the day about seeing different versions of a certain dark green student from Class 1-A fighting one another that wreck a good portion of the city. Some were more… vocal about it than others.

"THIS IS BULLSH*T! WHY DOES CLASS 1-A KEEP HOGGING THE SPOTLIGHT HUH?! HOW COULD SOMETHING LIKE THIS EVEN HAPPEN?!" Monoma shouted aloud in frustration and jealousy. Sure, it was terrible that three different versions of Midoriya wrecked a section of Musutafu, but the fact that somehow this got Class 1-A to be important in some way shape and form once again just ticked the blonde haired teen off greatly.

Itsuka only sighed from seeing him react like this. She had to knock him out like five times today already yet he wouldn't stop complaining and shouting about what they witness. Sure, she could understand the confusion since she herself was just puzzled about the whole thing, but did he have to be so loud and obnoxious about it? Especially since it was getting pretty late.

"You're still on about that?" Nirengeki questioned with a raise eyebrow, the shorter male of the bunch found it puzzling that Neito was acting like as if Class 1-A was behind this and wanted something that odd to happen.

"To be fair it is confusing. Just what exactly is going on that there are multiple Midoriyas running around?" Jurota asked the obvious question, though he knows that none of his friends would have an answer to that.

"Beats me, I just hope the heroes have it all under control." Kinoko replied, just glad that according to the news when they were watching the whole thing go down and end, the reporter reported how the different versions of the U.A. student would be in the care for the heroes.

"Do… do you all think that they may have been taken here?" Ibara asked with a hint of worry for her tone. After all since the heroes got involved then what if those other versions were brought to the school for some reason? Maybe in order for the Pro-Heroes to keep an eye on them?

"We could just ask Mr. Vlad tomorrow and see. I wouldn't be too surprise though, since I doubt just letting them out to wander who knows where is a good idea." Itsuka suggested, figuring that their homeroom teacher would be alright with informing them if that's true or not. After all since they have seen the alternate versions of Izuku live on television she's convince that their teacher would know that they know about being aware of these doubles' existence.

"As smart as ever Big Sis!" Tetsutetsu responded with a thumbs up, agreeing with the orange haired Big Fist-Quirk user.

"I would like to meet them," Setsuna started to voice her own thoughts about this while she laid on the couch, getting the other's to look over towards her direction while a grin formed on her face, "Especially that scar covered version of Midoriya we saw. Like, I don't know about all of you but when we saw that close up shot of him shirtless…" She trailed off before letting out a playful yet seductive growl from remembering when that version of Izuku saved the news crew, allowing everyone to see him shirtless up close and personal.

Hearing her statement got the others to be taken back, with a few of the girls gaining slight blushes from what their friend was implying.

"Setsuna! Don't say stuff like that!" Itsuka exclaimed back to the dark green haired teenage girl, who merely waved her response off with her grin still plastered on her face.

"Oh come on, sure it must have been painful for him to receive all of that, but you got to admit they help make him rather… alluring in their own right. Don't lie I'm sure a few of you girls also thought the same." The Lizard Tail Splitter-Quirk user replied, her grinning face looking more towards her fellow females more than to the other guys, with most of the girls going red in the face from the accusation.

"You're wrong! I would never think of such ill thoughts!" Ibara defended herself from the accusation her friend thrown towards her. She would never think about something like that! Especially towards someone who was their fellow student in the hero course! …Though that version of Midoriya did look rather sexy with those scars. She wondered how their own Izuku would look with them- _'NO! Bad Ibara! Purge the impure thoughts from your mind!'_

"I thought he looked cute." Reiko admitted, getting the others to look at her in surprise or with weird out expressions.

"…You find a version of Midoriya covered in horrible scars; scars that looked pretty painful to receive… as cute?" Kosei questioned with puzzlement, not understanding how anyone could find scars littering a person's body as something adorable.

The Poltergeist-Quirk user merely shrugged.

"I find our own Midoriya cute also." She admitted. Since Setsuna was being honest about this whole thing, she might as well do so too. To her, she really didn't see the big deal.

"Wait really?!" Yosetsu shouted, not expecting to hear that kind of confession from the grey colored hair girl, "So you like Midoriya then?" Hearing that got the girl to hum for a moment, placing a finger on her chin in thought before responding back.

"I don't know if I would go that far, but he is cute." She once again admitted, which did calm some of the others down a bit since they were thinking the grey haired girl had a crush when she first said that.

Itsuka meanwhile looked at all of this with slight disbelief.

"…Wow, I didn't think I would ever hear Midoriya be someone you all would be fine talking about in such a manner." She admitted, as Setsuna looked over at the orange haired Class President with her teasing grin still plastered on her face.

"And what's wrong with that? Does it make you jealous or something?" She teased, hoping to get the reaction she wanted.

"What?!" She got the reaction she wanted, Kendou went red in the face once more from the utter ridiculous assumption thrown at her, "I barely even know him! I don't think we ever even talked other than a simple greeting when we pass each other at school!"

"Oh calm down, I was just messing with you," Setsuna eased her, figuring she had her fun while Itsuka merely sighed from this, her face still red in the face from the teasing she received, "Alright, how about we change the subject for the time being…"

She detached one of her hands thanks to her Quirk before it floated over towards the nearby table with the T.V. remote on it, grabbing a hold of it before it went back and reattached to her arm.

"Let's watch some nice T.V. to keep our minds off of that shall we?" She suggested to them with a grin on her face.

"In before we something else shocking…" Shihai spoke up in a low tone, getting Setsuna to roll her eyes.

"Yeah right, what could possibly be on that would be shocking like earlier today?" She responded with playfulness in her tone as he happily went on to turn on the T.V…

…Only for all of them to widen their eyes in a comical manner from what the first thing that popped up on the screen before them.

A large fur covered version of Izuku that looked like some kind of ape of sorts and a large scale covered version of Izuku fighting against an even larger rock golem looking monster, devastating the section of, according to the news reporter talking as they witnessed the battle of titans, the Capital City of Japan itself, Toyko.

Not a single one of the Class 1-B students said a word throughout the whole thing as they saw the massive Infernal seemly winning, only for the scale covered monster-like Izuku to get back up and emit some kind of blast of hear that melted everything around him, the fur covered Izuku getting up and holding the giant rock monster from moving or dodging, before after one large red nuclear pulse later was the Infernal defeated with the two still massive kaiju sized Izukus letting out their respective roars in victory.

It stayed silent after seeing the battle between giants on the television end for a moment before Setsuna was the one who broke it.

"…That scale covered Izuku… he's like a dinosaur." She spoke in a soft tone while having starry eyes. Never mind the scar covered Izuku, Godzilla-Izuku is the one she wants to meet personally the most now.

"THAT'S THE FIRST THING YOU'RE GOING TO SAY?!" The rest of the class shouted aloud. Out of all of that craziness they just witnessed, with there being two more different Izukus who were the size of massive giants that would make even Mount Lady using her Quirk look small and how they were fighting some unknown giant rock monster that towered over the other two behemoths, it was THAT that she decided to comment on?!

'FUKUSHIMA PREFECTURE, UNKNOWN VILLAIN HIDEOUT'

 _"The devastation that has took place is unlike anything Toyko has ever face with before,"_ A nearby hanging from the wall television showed A news reporter reporting from his spot in a packed facility housing citizens that fled from the section of the main Capital City that became a battleground for the giant Quirk users and the Infernal, the screen lighting up the large darkish room as the man on the other end of the T.V. went onward, _"This damage is even greater than that of what took place in Kamino Ward with All Might and the vile villain he fought a few months ago and with what took place in Musutafu earlier today. As the footage our brave men and women reporters were able to show during the chaos, those responsible for the damage seemed to be two others resemble that of U.A. student Izuku Midoriya, with the creature that fell from the sky currently unknown."_

The television continued onward as those who were present in the building listened in to this unusual and surprising news…

…That is, if said residents were still alive.

If one were to come across this hidden hideout a group of villains were using, they would have stumbled upon what seemed to have been a slaughter. Blood was splattered all over the floor and walls, as broken furniture littered the chamber showing that a fight indeed had broken out. The corpses of said villains either lied on the floor or were up against the wall, none were given a clean death as some looked like a sword had torn through their bodies like paper, and many looked to already be rotting and decaying, maggots that were summoned lingering on a few bloodied corpses feasting on the dead rotting flesh.

The only figures that were present were in the middle of the large hideout. One of them sitting on a piece of still intact furniture while the other was nothing more than an undead ghoul, which was currently feasting upon one of the dead victims it has slain during the slaughter nearby its master.

The figure sitting down as he listened in closely to the nearby television that lit up the room a bit looked to be a lean muscular young man around five feet and eight inches tall. A large runeblade with glowing blue runes on the blade was spotted lying nearby at his leg, having set it down for the time being. His body was completely cladded in heavy dark blueish armor which had skull-like patterns on the shoulder pads, chest piece, gauntlets and kneecaps. The only part of him that wasn't covered in the unusual armor was his head, which allowed all to see his face. His skin was extremely pale, had wild and messy dark green hair, faint yet still present freckles on his pale cheeks, and faintly glowing blue eyes that seem to radiate a small haze.

"…So," He started to speak in a low and unsettling tone, his voice having an echo effect present as he listened to the television once more, "I'm not the only one brought to this unknown world…"

The unholy warrior looked around at his surroundings once more, spotting the corpses that were once living people… no, they were nothing more than monsters. Vile creatures who harmed and murdered innocents in cold blood and for wicked goals. It was by random chance he founded this place, and once he learned who the residents of this hideout were, when he overheard them bragging about the horrible things they have done, he didn't even spare a second thought before they all died before him.

For in the eyes of the risen Death Knight Izuku Midoriya, those who terrorize the innocent have no place for this world… or the next.

'AT THE SAME TIME, FUKI PREFECTURE, ONO CITY'

In a hotel room, the noise and steam of a shower being on filled the air, the door to the restroom left opened as the occupant inside was the only one in the room for the night. The nearby television was on, the news reporter shown giving his thoughts and rundown about the chaotic battle that had taken place in Japan's Capital City.

The rented room for the night was a nice one, having the look and familiarity of that of a traditional Japanese room. The on television was across the nice bed that resided in the room, a nearby table and of course another entrance that led to the restroom that was currently in use. A sliding glass door was also present that led to a balcony, showing the night and star filled sky.

On the nearby table held the armor of the room's resident for the night, looking a mixture of cloth and plated armor from a helmet all the way to boots that were mostly golden in color yet had mixtures of black, red and white on them. What was also out leaning on the table was a large sword that seemed to radiate light near the handle of it. As the T.V. went on, the shower turned off as a minute later a figure emerged with a white towel wrapped around his waist, and having another smaller one going through his hair, still listening to the T.V. while drying himself off.

The figure, since all his gear was currently off of him, didn't have much to describe about his appearance. What could be visible however was the entity was a young man with a lean muscular figure, a few scars present across his bare chest and had wild and messy dark green hair. He looked to be around five feet and seven inches tall, and possessed round green colored eyes, with freckles present on his cheeks.

"Huh, now that's interesting to hear." The male muttered as he dried his hair up, looking towards the nearby television and seeing the clips of the giant fur covered him and scale covered him fighting against some giant rock looking monster that, according to the news reporters, fell from the sky like a meteor. The reporters were currently talking about the damage that was done to the city and comparing it to a incident that took place earlier in the day involving the look-a-likes of a certain U.A. student.

Sitting on his bed still having a towel wrapped around his waist which thankfully covered him up, the now refresh and clean man gained a thinking expression while his eyes remained on the T.V.

 _'So I'm not the only one brought to this new yet similar world? And those giants… they're really me? They're so… different! What kind of world did they come from?'_ The male thought to himself as he was both interest yet confused about the whole thing, not to mention surprised. Though granted he had been like that since he arrived on this parallel world, "I want to meet them. And if these reporters are to go by, there are more like me than those behemoths also?"

Seeing a new goal in mind in hoping that this will help him figure out what exactly was going on, Izuku Midoriya, a Paladin of the Light, was determined to learn more about this new yet similar environment he had been brought without warning to, and hopefully find out what was going on and find a way back home.

'KAMINO WARD, YOKOHAMA'

It was a busy night in the bustling ward of Kamino, with many people still out and about in the streets as lights from lampposts and buildings alit the entire section of Yokohama. Since the battle between All Might and All for One, the city has managed to rebuild since then, even creating a plaza and a statue of the former Number One Hero where the battle between the two took place.

However, as many people went by doing who knows what, some were standing still as they watched one of the large screens that were present from the interior walls of a building with surprised expressions, shocked by seeing clips of what has transpired in Tokyo between the two kaiju size versions of Izuku and the massive construct of Fel.

 _"This is the second known incident involving such duplicates of the U.A. student. Earlier today a fight broke out between three look-a-likes in Musutafu, leveling an entire section of the city into nothing but rubble,"_ One of the news reporters spoke as she stood with her coworker as clips were shown on the screen to those watching, viewing scenes of battle between Broku, Scar-Izuku and AfO-Izuku during the chaos that ravaged the city where U.A. resided in, _"So far the heroes have yet to give any word about the incident that took place earlier today involving these similar look-a-likes of one of their students, yet this recent colossal battle in Tokyo will no doubt get people to demand answers as to what is going on."_

 _"As for the two look-a-likes of the student, they seemed to have shrunk down from their colossal size before fleeing the scene before any Pro-Hero could arrive and bring them in. Their whereabouts are currently unknown."_ The other reporter spoke up as more clips showing the battle between Izuku Kong and Godzilla-Izuku played before showing scenes of them fighting the Infernal.

While many watched and listened on with eyes glued to the screen, a lone figure was spotting continuing walking down the street listening in to the large television on the building with keen interest. They're eyes drifted over to the large screen for a moment as they stopped moving and remained stationary.

This figure looked like a young man around sixteen or seventeen years old. He wore a dark cyan colored hooded jacket that was opened in the front, allowing his brown colored t-shirt to be seen underneath. His feet were completely bare, wearing no socks or shoes, wore a brown satchel on his hip and he wore a dark brown belt around his waist. His hood was up covering most of his head, yet his face could still be mostly seen. He had gold colored eyes which gave a cold glare, faint freckles on his cheeks and what seem to be messy and wild dark green hair. Over his mouth and nose a black colored surgeon mask was present also.

"…How filthy…" He muttered, before turning his eyes away from the screen before he continued on walking down the street, passing by many other people as he could still hear the news being reported from nearby television screens plastered on the walls of nearby buildings.

So it seems like he was not the only one that ended up on this different yet similar world. But to see and hear these other alternate counterparts made him sick. He could tell, they were all afflicted with the same old mindset, the same old bullsh*t that has plagued the world since centuries ago. The fact that meant the worlds they came from and this one he founded himself in were similar to his own disgusted him. Then again, plenty of things disgusted him, so it was no different.

Heroes, villains, it made no difference to him. All of them were diseases that needed to be purge. Sure, back home he made progress on dealing a massive blow to the heroes, the League of Villains that took his father's life and the so called Meta Liberation Army were proving to be a bigger thorn in his side. Now, the rest of his organization were left without him while he was stranded on this unknown alternate world.

As he continued onward down the street however, a thought came to him that caused him to hum in thought.

 _'I wonder… if there are versions of myself who act like heroes, are there any others like me who share my mindset? Who shares my goals?'_ He was now being intrigued. Surely if there were more versions of himself present on this alternate world, then surely some would also be like him right? Which meant potential allies he could use to crush the diseases of this world until he found a way home.

He would be brought out of his thoughts as he heard slightly commotion coming from a nearby alleyway he was walking by. Curiosity taking the best of him, the hooded masked teen walked over towards the source of the noise. It didn't seem to catch any other civilian's attention that were passing by. But then again not many people were around him at the moment to really hear.

Arriving at the entrance down the alleyway between buildings, his eyes landed on a typical behavior of criminal scum who hold no worthy goals. A group of three men having caught and cornered a woman who looked in her twenties, rather beautiful he wouldn't lie.

Ignoring that for the time being, hearing the criminals talking to themselves and to their caught victim about what the "fun" they plan to have with her, the dark green haired male spoke up loud enough to grab their attention.

"Really?" He questioned, getting the criminals before him to flinch from the sudden voice before they all turned around to see the hooded teenager standing a bit away from them, with the tied female they had lying on the ground before him looking up towards the sudden arrival with tear stained eyes.

"Who the heck are you?" One of them questioned with hostility in his voice, the men looking like a humanoid horse due to his Quirk. The others looked over towards the teen only to gained humorous expressions.

"It's just a kid. Scram if you know what's good for you." One of the others with glasses and a bald head told him, waving his hand at the new arrival to leave. They were willing to let the kid run off before anything could happen that the teen could regret, the men unaware of the danger that they were in by the younger male's presence.

The hooded male merely took a few extra steps forward, entering the alleyway as his cold eyes stared forward at the group of people before him once more.

"Out of all the things people like you could do, you choose to act in such a barbaric way. Then again… I can't really throw a stone, can I? I'd figured others like you would have bigger goals in mind than simply satisfying your basic instincts." The teen questioned in a cool manner, not feeling much towards the situation in any manner.

 **(Cue: "Beerus Madness" Rock Cover by Friedrich Habetler Music)**

The criminals looked at one another before they gained annoyed expressions. They didn't know what the kid was talking about, but he wasn't leaving so that meant they will have to silence this brat.

"Fine, you want to be bashed in like a piñata, then allow us to do the honors!" The third one in the group, who looked to have long red hair with sharp claws as his Quirk, then rushed forward to cut the annoying nuisance down so they can have their fun with the female they caught.

However, as he closed in and swung his claws at the younger male, the hooded masked teen duck down before with great speed and haste, thrust his hand at the other man, making contact…

…And in an instance the man exploded into a galore of blood and gore from the waist up, as the legs simply fell down as blood poured like a fountain from the remains of the carcass.

Seeing this shocked and horrified the other two criminals as well as the captured woman, who felt like she was about to throw up from seeing such a bloody sight before her. The masked wearing teen stood back up and looked towards the remaining criminals with cold expressionless eyes, holding no mercy or care in the world for what he just did. Due to the sudden movement, the hood fell down allowing his hair and face to be better seen by all.

"Filthy…" He muttered, seeing how some of the blood caught onto him. While not as much of a germaphobe as his father, he still didn't like getting dirty.

Before either of the remaining villains could react, the ground beneath the bare feet of the hooded teen shattered before reassembling itself into large spikes that shot out towards the two, skewering them alive as more blood spilled from the sudden chaos, shocking the woman from her would be savior.

The bodies dropped as the spikes from the reassembled pieces of the ground retracted before one of them thrust forward and cut the rope of the female before they returned into the ground. The teenager only scratching his cheek from it all while the woman, terrified of her mind from what she witnessed, merely ran off to safety and to report of what had happened.

"You're all ill… gotta cure the disease." This is what Izuku Chisaki, son of the late Kai Chisaki and leader of the Reborn Shie Hassaikai vowed once more just as he done before.

'UNKNOWN LOCATION'

In a dark large chamber, nothing but the noise of machinery being worked on and a nearby television filling the air in a dim lit area. The only other lights aside from the T.V. was crimson red through small lights that hanged from the ceiling or from the walls. The news being reported about what transpired in Tokyo and what happened earlier in Musutafu, with the reporters and analysts informing the viewers about the events as well as speculating about if the two events are connected in some way.

In the large room, other than the large piece of machinery being worked on, nothing much was present in this level of the building its inhabitants took refuge in for the time being. Nothing but a small wooden table with the T.V. laying on it and hooked up to an outlet nearby was present aside from the large chunk of metal and other mechanical devices that littered the room.

Other than that, there were two entities that were present in the room. One of them was currently working on the machinery that filled most of the room up for his own devices and plans, while the other was simply leaning next to a nearby pillar with a faint yet evil stained smile on their face.

"So it looks like that other version of us was right, there are more like us out there. A shame that they're all male versions of me, I wish to see another female like myself." The one leaning on the nearby pillar spoke up with her smile still on her face.

The entity was a female around her teens. She has wild and messy dark green hair that went down her back with a few locks going over her shoulders, possess round green colored eyes, a few freckles on her cheeks, wears a sleeveless black shirt with one white line going down vertically on her right side, the piece of clothing showing off her rather impressive curves that most women would be jealous of and wore black colored shorts. On her lower legs she wore black colored boots and clothing that each clothed leg having a protrusion spike sticking up from the knee. On her waist strapped numerous daggers to the left and on the right a small pistol was also strapped to her hip. A small dark brown pouch and a few vials of poisonous substances were also strapped to the waist. Around her neck hanged a metallic silver respirator that normally would cover her mouth and nose. This was Izumi Midoriya, a Quirkless assassin for the Paranormal Liberation Front, or at least the one that exists back in her own reality.

"Can you be quiet? I'm trying to work here." The other responded back to the Quirkless female, continuing to work on his mess of mechanics and metal to create something he could use later down the line during his time on this unknown world.

The teen that just responded looked to be male. He wore a white lab coat with dried blood plastered on the lower ends of it. Underneath it he wore a black t-shirt with green lined patterns present on it. He wore grey cargo pants and red sneakers. His skin was a bit pale, and scars could be seen on both his hands. The young man also had dark green messy and wild hair, freckles on his cheeks and green colored eyes, yet they held a faint presence of madness and insanity if one were to look close enough into them. Around his neck was a necklace which had a hanging silver skull also. This was yet another version of Izuku Midoriya, a powerless yet dangerous scientist willing to do whatever is needed.

"Oh come on, surely someone with your mind and practice are curious about these other versions of us aren't you?" Assassin-Izumi questioned with a teasing grin. For while she only known her male counterpart across from her less than a day, she already knew a good amount about him as he did know a good bit about her.

Of course I am, but right now I need to focus on something to help out our new boss and ourselves during our stay in this alternate world. Plus, I need to figure out how we all got here and hopefully find a way back to our respective homes." The young scientist responded as he continued to work on something before him.

A crazed grin then formed on his face before he chuckled darkly and in a twisted manner.

"Besides, in the end I will get my hands on these other versions of myself. Those that were born with power unlike us… I want to know what makes them tick. They're nothing but subjects to help me in my research and experiments, oh the possibilities I can learn!" He grinned more before laughing in a crazed manner, not caring about if the female him sweat dropped nearby from hearing his crazed laughter.

 _'Can't believe there's a male version of me who's a mad scientist. But hey, wouldn't be the craziest thing I've seen.'_ She thought to herself, knowing that their new boss for the time being was much, much more dangerous from what they've seen and felt so far. Better to remain on his good side until this whole situation blows over.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the building, a lone figure was present walking down a long hallway that ended with an office. The large and long room possessing black colored walls and red carpet. Near the other end of the long room a desk and a table was present, with a small wooden table nearby which held a radio that was currently on, spewing the news that was currently dominating the channels. Right behind it all a glass wall that showed the outside world was visible, allowing a good view from high up to see the landscape beyond.

The figure continued to walk down the large room before arriving at the other end, stopping by the still on radio before lifting his hand up that were behind his back and turning it off, leaving nothing but silence to fill the room.

The entity stood about five feet and nine inches tall and looked to be a male. The being wore a black trench coat, light gray waistcoat, dark grey colored pants, a red dress shirt underneath the coat and waistcoat and wore a black tie. Covering his hands were dark grey colored gloves, on his feet were black dress shoes with white spats, over his left eye he wore a rimless monocle, and the thing that stuck out the most was the large black top hat with a maroon band that resided on his head. The figure had dark green messy hair and sickly green colored eyes, while also possessing freckles on his cheeks also.

While his appearance may seem plain of fancy, if one were to be in the same room as him, they would have no doubt feel the great sense of evil and dread that seem to radiate from his very being. The villainous demon with the black hat merely turned his head around before gaining a vile smirk.

For him, the fun was only beginning to start.

 **There we go, chapter done. Got to see a few reactions from the others and more Izukus have been introduced, though as you all could guess, most of them aren't exactly on the heroic side of things. What will happen next? Only I know.**

 **Maybe.**

 **So, the new Izukus that were introduce in this chapter are:**

 **Death Knight-Izuku**

 **Paladin-Izuku**

 **Overhaul-Izuku, or just Izuku Chisaki**

 **Assassin-Izumi**

 **Mad Scientist-Izuku, or just Scientist Izuku, or just Scientist**

 **Black Hat-Izuku, or simply Black Hat**

 **So mostly enemies that the others will have to deal with later on, but what kind of role will they play? You will have to wait and see to find out.**

 **Oh, and in case anyone's wondering, the armor that the Paladin-Deku has is basically the Judgment Armor set from Wow, and the armor that the Death Knight-Deku has is also basically the Conqueror's Darkruned Plate set from Wow also.**

 **So what do you think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	13. Then There Were More, Again

**Hello everyone, it is I once more with a new chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **Sorry that its been a while, I've been more focusing on my other stories, but I'm back to this one with a new chapter regardless, so hopefully that makes up for the lack of updates. And if not… well beats me then. You can all call me names or something. Or shoot me with guns, that's fine too.**

 **Now in this chapter there will be a version of Izuku that will be introduce that actually belongs to another author called "Multiverse Walker" from his crossover chapter with BNHA in his Fairy Tail story "Stories of the Multiverse". Go check him and his stuff out if you can, they're neat. Now, if you want to know what this version of Izuku is like, well read on and find out.**

 **By the way, I have a poll up involving this story about the rating. I know I have it as T-rating and while I think it may be fine, should I bump it up to M-rating just to be safe? There will be some things like certain subjects and other things later on that I think may be a bit too much or inappropriate as T-rating. But I'll leave it up to you all, should I raise this story to M-rating or am I being paranoid and just leave it at T-rating? The poll will be on top of my profile if anyone wants to vote in it.**

 **Anyway, with that out of the way, let's begin shall we?**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Then There Were More… Again**

'I-ISLAND'

"Crap! I can't believe I lost the track of time like this!" A certain blonde Quirkless woman exclaimed as she ran through the campus grounds of I-Islands academy in the middle of the night in order to return to her own room and laboratory in said room. She was supposed to have gone back earlier but a project with a few other fellow students made her loose track of time, so needless to say she was in a rush to get back to her room which was in a different building on campus.

Melissa knew that tomorrow was going to be a busy say with said other students and herself working on an important new support item for heroes to use. It was a big thing for them to present for their teachers and other scientists on the island, and the last thing she needed to worry about was missing her curfew and not get enough sleep for tomorrow.

Even her father, who after some time after being detained for what transpired quiet a number of months ago on the artificial island was let go to return to his duties and life was going to be there. She didn't want to disappoint him especially since it's been so long since she could have seen him. Such was the thing when it comes to being detained and under supervision for a while before being set free.

As she was making her way pass a few other dorm buildings, a glint of something caught into her eye which forced her to cease her running. Becoming puzzled, she noticed something laying onto a wall of one of the nearby dorm buildings.

"What the…?" Melissa muttered in confusion, as curiosity took over.

Wishing to get a closer look at the unusual thing she spotted, she slowly made her way over towards the outer wall of the building to see what it was that was laying on the wall within the shadows. Becoming closer to it, Melissa was able to get a more proper view of the unknown object that caught her eye.

When she did, her eyes widened in utter surprise and complete confusion as a small gasp left her mouth.

Lying up to the wall in a motionless state looked to be some kind of mechanical looking entity. The entity had a lean figure, with his frame completely mechanical, joints, gears, circuitry, wires and tubes were exposed all across the being's body as far as Melissa could see. Long metallic blades were seen sticking out of his arms also. It kind of resembled a knight in certain ways if the blonde was allowed to admit, a completely mechanical looking knight. Then there was his face. It was mostly metal with it having no mouth instead a smooth plate of metal and two screen looking eyes which were currently blank showing that the robotic looking being was deactivated. And finally, the only thing to prove that there was still bits of normal human biology underneath the mechanical mess was the messy and wild dark green hair that the mostly mechanical machine had on top of his head.

That and along the familiar shape and looks overall of the mostly mechanical being was enough for her to recognize who this was, which left her more shocked and confused.

 _'Is that… Izuku?!'_ Melissa thought to herself before she rushed over to the mechanical version of the U.A. Student that she met months back when Wolfram attacked the island. Bending down she got a better look towards the deactivated entity with worried eyes, _'What… what is he doing here? What in the world happened to him?'_

This wasn't making sense, why was Midoriya not only here on I-Island and how did he get here? And what happened to him to look like this?! Unknown to Melissa, this was not the Izuku that she knew, but one from another reality that ended up here.

Taking a closer look at the mechanized and weaponized teen, she saw how his eyes were blank like shut off T.V. screens which got her to realized why he was unresponsive and so still.

"Is he… offline or something?" Melissa muttered to herself, so many questions and worry grew in her body from the sight of this version of Izuku. Just… what happened to him?

She knew asking questions was going to only waste time, now with a new urgency before her she knew that she had to get him back to her lab. Only then will she be able to figure out what was going on.

'ONE NIGHT LATER, FUKUI PREFECTURE, ONO CITY'AH

Night has come and by, as the sun was seen rising in the distant over the nation of Japan, which included Ono City. Morning greeted the early risers as many were already out of their residences and now out and about to go on with their day.

Among one of these early risers who was now at the train station, heading towards one that was currently waiting for passengers to board before taking off.

The lean figure was a teen with familiar messy wild dark green hair with round green eyes and freckles adorning his cheeks. His current outfit wasn't much of anything, consisting of a white t-shirt that said the Japanese word for 't-shirt' and black colored pants and red colored sneakers. What was odd was the highly advance cybernetic limbs he had which consisted of his right arm and left leg along with his right eye being cybernetic as well, having lost such parts to him due to the slime villain back in his home reality.

This was of course Izuku Midoriya from another world, being Quirkless yet now a cyborg due to his new mechanical limbs.

"I still can't believe this," He started to mutter to himself as he made his way over towards the train that he was going to take, "I never thought I would actually end up on another world… another version of my home. I wonder what is different here compared back home?"

To say that he was surprise of his predicament was accurate, as he knew about other realities being a thing thanks to a being known as Traveler who had help him move on from his injuries and aided him to strive to be a hero like he always wanted before the dimensional being had to leave. He would never forget those times with him, as the man was basically like a father-figure he never had. He hoped that wherever he was, he was doing well.

Anyway, back to the matter of hand, despite knowing about another realities and timelines he didn't expect to actually appear in one, let alone in the manner that had sucked him to here. He and the others were preparing for the forest training camp when without warning a dark green portal opened up out of the blue before sucking him into before dropping off here in the city.

"I hope Mei, Mina, Momo, Itsuka and everyone else is doing alright… man, how am I supposed to get home?" He muttered to himself as he tried to figure out how he ended up here. But he had a goal in mind, he was going to go this world's U.A. High thinking it was a start of a plan.

With that, he looked up to see the train that would take him out of the city before he headed towards one of the passenger sections to enter.

Meanwhile on the other side of the train a certain dark green haired Paladin of the Light was seen making his way over towards the same train. Paladin-Izuku had his helmet off, holding the piece of gear in his left arm thus allowing everyone to see his face. The young man could feel some gazes of nearby people on him, but it didn't bother him.

 _'Must not be used to my armor and blade… that or the fact I'm someone who they all seen multiple versions on live television last night duking it out against that giant rock golem creature. …Probably the latter.'_ He thought with a small chuckle escaping his lips from the thought. At least people around him weren't trying to stop him or bother him, since unfortunately he didn't have time to be asked questions and the like.

If what he learned from the news was anything to go by, then this world's double of him should be at Musutafu in U.A. High. He wondered if any other counterparts that ended up here were also there or not. He's kind of excited if he was allowed to be honest, having so many questions. Would they be like him or would they be completely different?

 _'Hopefully they won't be jackasses like Bakugou.'_ Paladin-Izuku thought with an annoyed expression forming on his face from the thought of his… friend… back home. Seriously as much as he respected the ash blonde male as a powerful opponent, he was always so loud and arrogant like he has a stick up his ass or something. If a version of him exists here, he hoped that he would be nicer and not as loud.

He let out a sigh from that before another thought of someone else entered his head, which got a small smile to form.

 _'Ibara… do not worry, I'll find a way back home. Back to you.'_ The Paladin thought of the green haired woman who was his girlfriend with a small blush on his face. He would get back to her and everyone else, no matter how long it took to do so.

With this in mind, he entered into one of the sections of the train.

Back with Cyborg-Izuku, the dark green haired hero in training saw the cart he was in to be practically empty which he was surprise to see.

"It is still pretty early in the morning…" He muttered, figuring that the bulk of busy people needing transport would come later. But hey, at least he had a whole cart to himself.

With that, he walked towards the center of the train cart to hold onto one of the grab handles hanging from the roof of the train cart… completely unaware of another certain dark green haired male who also entered this cart and held onto one of the grab handles dangling from the roof right next to him.

The Paladin was also completely unaware of the other counterpart of himself standing right next to them before both of them gained puzzled expressions, feeling something off… before they turned directly to face one another, green eyes meeting green eyes.

Both blinked once, twice, then a third time before each other's presence registered into one another.

"GAH!" Both shouted in shock as they dashed back from one another creating a short distance between the two dark green haired young men.

Paladin-Izuku had his sword out in his other hand, while Cyborg-Izuku quickly had his artificial limbs enter battle mode in caution. Both of them stared starred down one another as they analyzed each one, seeing if the other was a threat.

The silence lasted for a few extra moments before Cyborg-Izuku would be the one to break it, relaxing somewhat as his cybernetic eye detected the threat level of Paladin-Izuku wasn't that high. And to him that was a relief since he didn't want to start a battle on a train with innocent bystanders all around them.

"You're another me." Cyborg-Izuku started to say as Paladin-Izuku's stance became less tense, finally sensing not much malice radiating from this other version of him up ahead of him.

"I should be the one saying that… but I guess it doesn't really make a difference does there," Paladin-Izuku started to say as he lowered his sword to the ground. Eying up and down the other him, the Paladin of the Light raised one of his eyebrows, "Those are cybernetics you wield. I take it they were given to you due to some horrific injury you received?"

Cyborg-Izuku dismissed his battle mode as his robotic limbs changed back to normal mode, lowering his arms as he nodded back to his slightly taller self.

"Basically, it's not a day I like to remember," The cyborg responded back to him, recalling the day his life changed for both the worse and better. Looking up and down the armored version of him before him, his own eyebrow raised in confusion and interest, "What are you supposed to be though? A knight or something?"

That got Paladin-Izuku to chuckle before placing his blade back onto his back, feeling more relax now from seeing the other him not some vile villain version of himself thankfully.

"Close but no. I call myself a Paladin thanks to the power of the Light I was bestowed with." Paladin-Izuku told Cyborg-Izuku, who widened his eyes from hearing this.

"A Paladin of the Light? What, does Magic exist where you're from?" Cyborg-Izuku questioned.

"Uh… not exactly, at least it normally doesn't on my planet back in my reality. It's kind of complicated," The Paladin responded back to his other self while scratching the back of his head in response. Changing the subject for a moment, he went on to finish speaking, "I guess proper introductions are in order. My name is Izuku Midoriya, a Paladin of the Holy Light and self-proclaim defender of the innocent. You other me?"

The armored entity held out a hang for his double to shake with a smile on his face, to which the artificial limbed teenager did just that with a smile on his own face as he reached out and shook the other armored Midoriya's hand.

"Izuku Midoriya, Quirkless student of U.A. in the hero course, aiming to become a hero." Cyborg-Izuku responded to his other self, getting the other him to be slightly surprise.

"Quirkless huh? So you're like me then in a sense. No Quirk so you found other means to continue onward." Paladin-Izuku replied back as Cyborg was surprise from hearing this himself.

"You're Quirkless as well?" Cyborg-Izuku responded to which the other him nodded in confirmation.

The two didn't get a chance to say anything else as without the warning the train started to move, nearly causing the two to fall over on their behinds like a bunch of idiots before they managed to quickly grab the grab handles dangling over them.

Both looked at one another before both letting out a chuckle from that, finding each other's frantic reaction to the sudden movement of the transport kind of funny.

'SHIZUOKA PREFECTURE'

Far away from any sight of civilization, an abandoned lumber mill lied within a hill covered clearing within a forest. The mountain of Mt. Fuji itself could be seen far in the distance in the background which allowed a rather gorgeous view of nature and of the massive mountain to be seen by any who were in the distance.

Within the main lumber mill building, an old couch could be seen in a large opened area in front of an old television set which was currently on… or would be if it would work. A figure that was on the piece of furniture across the television set let out a groan of an annoyance, which revealed that the abandoned building had a few residents within it for the time being.

"Ugh, Inventor me!" The figure on the cough exclaimed and called out with an annoyed look on his face, turning towards another figure who was sitting on the ground a bit away from where the first entity was at while the one who started to speak pointed at the not working T.V. in front of him, "What is this crap?"

The one who spoke from the couch looked to be a young man who looked to be somewhere in his twenties and looked to be five feet and eleven inches tall with dark green messy and wild hair, round green eyes and had faint freckles on his face. He wore a long-sleeved red jacket with a white shirt underneath it along with brown pants and knee-high dark brown boots. The male also wore a grayish colored belt with three satchels on his sides and behind him part of it. A brown band was wrapped around his chest which held two mostly orange colored grenades on the front. Last but not least a rock launcher was seen on his back. This was Izuku Midoriya, or as those who were with him refer to him as simply Soldier.

Nearby Soldier was the other person who was currently present in the open area of the lumber hill currently working on something if the tools around him were any indication. This person wore a sleeveless black tank top and dark blue pants which had a few tears on them. The male also wore grime covered brown boots as well, and wore a brown belt. The figure also had messy dark green hair, green colored eyes and noticeable freckles. What stood out the most however was the unusual metallic device stuck to his chest, which emitted a faint blue glow on the front surface of the device. This was also another version of Izuku Midoriya, known by those he was with as Inventor.

The inventor let out a groan before turning his head around only to see his older Soldier counterpart pointing at the static television with an annoyed expression on his face. Needless to say the inventing dark green haired male didn't like being disturbed from what he was doing.

"Do I look like your personal electrician or something? I'm busy right now." Inventor-Izuku responded back to Soldier-Izuku before turning back away from his older counterpart to refocus on whatever it was that he was working on.

Soldier looked annoyed from that, before he stood up from his spot on the old worn couch before making his way towards his younger double, wondering what he was busy doing that prevented him from trying to fix the television. Sure the dark green haired man knew that they were going to take off from this place they were staying at for the night shortly, but he would like to watch something dang it.

Arriving right behind Inventor, he leaned over him to see what he was working on that hogged all his attention. When he did, he became confused.

Right in front of his inventor double was a small cube shaped device which was gray in color aside from small vial-shaped glowing blue marks on the sides of it. Needless to say, whatever it was Soldier had no idea what it was supposed to be or what it was used for.

"What is this crap?" Soldier-Izuku asked his double, who grinned from hearing that as he turned his head once more towards his older counterpart.

"This my friend," Inventor-Izuku started to say as he held up the cube device in his right hand with a proud smile on his face, "Is something that is going to help us locate any more doubles of us that may be running around in this parallel world that we have ended up on."

"What?" Soldier questioned as Inventor-Izuku stood up from the ground before fully turning around to face the older Midoriya with the cube device still in his hands.

"Exactly what I said. I doubt we and that Monk version of us are the only ones who arrived here on this other Earth, so I have decided to build us something that is going to aid us in tracking these other versions of us down," Inventor-Izuku started to say before the dark green haired teen went on with his grin still on his face, observing his own craftsmanship in the form of the cube shaped device, "Since we're all basically the same person, I imagine that, unless some versions of us has different family lineage, we can track them down by locating those who have the same or similar DNA as we do. And so, by placing a drop of blood from one of us here at the top of this cube here," He pointed at the top of the cube device where a small dent with a tiny yet noticeable hole was located, "We'll be able to locate any other versions of us that may be here in no time flat!"

Soldier still looked confused from hearing all of this, which got Inventor to simply sigh.

"It's like a compass that detects those who have similar DNA as us basically." Inventor explained it more simple terms.

That got Soldier to understand if the silent "Ah" was any indication. However, hearing this got the Soldier to once more gain a puzzled expression on his face while scratching the top of his head in confusion.

"Wait, I thought we were going to that U.A. place that you and Monk seem to go to back in your respective worlds?" Soldier questioned while pointing that out, to which the Inventor once more nodded in confirmation.

"We still are, but obviously this will help us locate more versions of us if there are more than just us three and our double of this world. So once we go to U.A. and figure out what to do from there, we can use this to track down more versions of us. All I need to do is promptly test it to make sure it works and we should be good to go." Inventor-Deku responded and explained to the older double of himself.

With that out of the way, he then realized something as he looked up at his older patriotic double with a confused expression.

"Speaking of Monk, where is he? I haven't seen him when I woke up earlier." The inventor Midoriya asked to which Soldier shrugged in response.

"I don't know, I think he's doing his meditation crap somewhere. I'll go get him so we can get moving!" Soldier-Izuku exclaimed with a determined grin on his face.

Not even going to wait for his double to say anything to response, the soldier turned in a different direction before bolting into a random direction, knowing that the other version of himself that he and Inventor were with was somewhere in the area. Seeing him take off like that merely got Inventor-Izuku to sigh from this.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the perimeter outside of the lumber mill in an open field surrounding by old equipment of the nearby old lumber mill, a certain teenager was seen sitting down in a meditation position, focusing with his human spirit and lost in his own thoughts.

The teenager looked to be somewhat muscular, not really buff but not exactly lean but more in between. He was shirtless which allowed not only his upper body exposed but also showed off the tiger tattoo that covered his upper torso and left arm. Of his outfit he consisted of blue pants, tiger mouth shaped shin guards which were gold in color, a dark blue-grayish sash around his waist, a belt which was basically two brown ropes connected to a gold colored circle buckle, two more brown ropes went over his right shoulder connected to the main belt also, and he wore blue sandals. Around his blue leggings were more rope also below his thighs down. A plated blackish color metal mask could be seen covering his head aside from his wild and mess dark green hair and green eyes. And on his back a curved Tiberian machete was seen equipped onto his being.

This young man was Izuku Jago, a Quirkless young man who was trained in the ways of martial arts as well as to harness his own human energy of his soul to fight. A method that was long lost in the world he came from when Quirks started to appear and take over.

"Ninja wannabe me!"

The voice of Soldier-Izuku grabbed the Monk out of his thoughts and concentration, before turning his head around to see the red wearing and, if he was allowed to admit, somewhat idiotic older version of himself arriving onto the scene. From how he was leaning over to catch his breath, it was clear to the monk that the soldier must have ran all over the place to find where he was at.

The Tiberian style Monk could still recall when he ran into the older and taller him along with that inventor version of himself yesterday during the day. He had been meditating in his dorm room in U.A. when a dark green portal had opened up and dropped him off here. At first, he thought he was simply dropped down in some random location in Japan, but then he ran into Soldier and Inventor, and needless to say he was caught surprised. Eventually, after hearing about how they all apparently came from parallel worlds and were seemly dropped into this unknown timeline, they decided to stick together for the time being before they can figure out what exactly was going on as well as to find a way on how to get home.

"What is it Soldier? Are we about to head out?" Izuku Jago asked with interest, getting the Soldier to nod his head and giving his smaller kung fu fighting self a thumbs up.

"Yes! Also Inventor us has made some gadget crap to help locate other versions of us. Come on, I'll show you." Soldier explained to Jago, getting the dark green haired male to raise an eyebrow from this in confusion, mainly from the last bit involving Inventor.

And once more like before, Solider didn't bother to wait for a response before taking off once more, getting Izuku Jago to sigh from this before he stood up and took off after him, seeing that meditation will have to wait for the time being.

'YAMANASHI PREFECTURE, HOKUTO CITY'

The Black Swordsman-Izuku had a hood up from his black cape to hide his face from being seen and recognize by the surrounded civilians that he was walking amongst. The dark green haired male still got a few off looks, but he figured that was mainly due to his black armor and the giant blade that was on his back for all to see.

 _'They aren't trying to stop me, guess they must thing I'm one of those "heroes" that seems to be commonplace here.'_ The swordsman thought to himself figuring that his appearance was probably viewed by the pedestrians as some sort of hero costume or something of the sorts.

The sword wielding Midoriya was currently walking down a street as cars went by to continue on with their morning despite it still being rather early. He doubts most of the population was yet up and running, yet already it seemed so busy. Granted it seemed like most people just had jobs that required them to be up and early, but to the cloaked sword wielder it was still unusual. But hey, at least no one was bothering him.

So this let him dwell on his thoughts, recalling the news last night that he heard from those television things that were on some tall buildings that those had watched in the streets. From what he had learned, he was… shocked in all honestly. He was not only in some random location that was just advance in lifestyle and technology but in an entirely different alternate world of his own. Not only that, but the fact that this world had a version of himself that, according to what he learned from the news, was so different from him was astounding to know. Of course the biggest thing that there were apparently more doubles of him running around that were also present on this parallel world.

That was his biggest concern, however. From what he gathered, a few of these doubles have caused large amounts of damage to a couple of cities, them being places called Musutafu and Tokyo if he remembered it correctly. He could still recall seeing the replayed clips of those two giant sized versions of himself, one looking like some kind of lizard creature while the other looked like a large ape. Then of course some giant demonic looking rock golem fell from the sky and duked it out between the two versions of himself before his counterparts managed to emerge victorious despite the massive damage they have caused to the city. Then there was the knowledge that three other versions of him apparently duked it out also in this Musutafu city with two of them teaming up against the third one.

 _'If there are more other mes out there… are their perhaps more than the ones I've seen?'_ Black Swordsman-Midoriya wondered in thought if that was the case. If this was true, how many versions of him that have also ended up here? Were they brought by the same dark green tear in time and space like he was sucked into? Or did they arrive here through different means? And what exactly brought them all here specifically?

He became so lost in thought over this that he didn't bother looking ahead as he turned round the corner of a building…

*WHAM*

"GAH!" A voice shouted out as the Black Swordsman was stopped in his tracks from someone bumping into him who of course fell down while the blade wielding teen remained standing, though it had got him to snap out of his thoughts before he looked ahead and down to see who bumped into him when he wasn't looking.

The one who was now on the ground rubbing his head due to the collision with the armored sword wielder looked rather scrawny if Swordsman-Izuku was allowed to admit. The figure was male, looking around the same height as the blade wielder was. He wore a simple light green t-shirt and blue colored pants along with a pair of red sneakers. But what was the most surprising was his messy dark green hair, circular green colored eyes and faint freckles that adorned his cheeks.

The black swordsman had just ran into another version of himself, Izuku Midoriya.

"Ow… felt like I ran into a brick wall…" The other Izuku muttered before he recovered and looked up to see the cloaked armored sword wielding male. Due to the hood covering his head and face, the obviously weaker form of Midoriya did not realize he was facing another counterpart of himself.

Unaware of the surprise expression on the hooded swordman's face, the scrawnier Izuku got back up onto his feet before rubbing the back of his head with nervousness.

"Sorry about that sir… I didn't mean to bump into you." The dark green haired male responded in slight nervousness, a bit intimidated by the sight of the cloaked armored man with the massive sword strapped to his back. Was this person some kind of Pro-Hero in this world?

Swordsman-Izuku snapped out of his surprise daze before recognizing that he was being speak to by his weaker self. Not saying anything, he simply looked around to make sure no nearby civilians were looking before he lifted his hands up and grabbed his hood before pulling it down, allowing his face to be seen by his other double.

Silence was between the two as the other Izuku gained wide comical eyes from the sight of another him before him. And not even a moment later did the other Midoriya reacted accordingly to the sight of another him standing in front of him.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?!" He shouted aloud and jumped back in shock, now shaking somewhat due to another him with black armor and a giant sword strapped to his back was standing a few feet away from him. He raised his finger to point at his double while still in shock if the wide eyes and the slight shaking his body was doing out of disbelief was any indication, "Y… Y… You're another me! L… Like those other ones I saw on the news last night!"

"I am," The Black Swordsman responded as he looked at the still somewhat shaking and clearly shocked and nervous version of himself, "And you are me also, though you don't look like this world's version of us if I recall from the news correctly." He noticed, remembering that a picture of this world's him was placed for all to see on the news last night. It was obvious this scrawnier version of himself was from another alternate world like he himself was.

The other him nodded back as he stopped shaking, though he still looked rather nerved wrecked from meeting another him face to face like this.

"Y… Yeah… I was in preparation for a concert that I had when some dark green colored tear opened up and dragged me into it and dropped me off here yesterday." The other Midoriya admitted, revealing what he was doing when he was sucked into this parallel reality.

"A concert?" The Black Swordsman questioned with a raised eyebrow, getting the other Midoriya to be puzzled.

"Yeah, you know? A musical performance in public?" The scrawnier Izuku responded back to his double only to still see the somewhat confused expression he had on his face. This got a small frown to form on the other Izuku, "Do you not have those where you're from?"

"I do not. My world isn't exactly as advance or carefree as your world and this one seems to be," Swordsman-Izuku admitted as he glanced at the skyscrapers all around him and the vehicles driving down the street nearby them. Refocusing his gaze back onto his double, he continued onward to speak, "But judging by the words you used, are you some sort of musician or something?"

That got a small smile to form on the other Midoriya's face, who nodded happily to that.

"Yeah I am. It was a stroke of luck that I was able to become one and have a career in it. It worked out since my other choice of a career… didn't pan out well." He lost his smile as he recalled his distance former dream he once had. But he couldn't complain, now he did something he loved to do and in a way it helped many people no matter who they are when they listen to his music.

"I see. May I call you Musician then? I feel like that will help clear confusion up between us, what with being basically the same person and all." The Black Swordsman requested, as Musician-Izuku didn't see a problem with that. It would get confusion just to call each other by their normal names since they were the same.

"I don't mind that. But uh… what do I call you?" Musician-Izuku asked with confusion, unsure of what to call the sword wielding black armored and cloaked version of him that was still before him.

That got the blade wielding Midoriya to ponder for a moment, placing a hand on his chin in thought for a few moments. Once those moments pass, he came up with a nickname name for himself, albeit not entirely original.

"You can refer to me as Swordsman, it's the best I could come up with." He told Musician, who looked puzzled from the rather uncreative nickname this blade wielder him came up with, but nevertheless decided to roll with it.

"Alright Swordsman, I guess that's our nicknames from now on." Musician-Izuku responded back with a smile forming on his face from this.

With that done, Swordsman-Izuku looked around the street they were in once more before looking back towards Musician-Izuku.

"Come, it's best that we stick together from here on out." The Black Swordsman told his musician counterpart, who looked surprised from hearing this. He wanted him to tag along?

"Really? I mean, sure. I don't see why we can't. But uh… do you have any location in mind for us to go too?" Musician-Izuku questioned, unsure if the other sword wielding him had a specific destination in mind or if he was just traveling around with nowhere specific to go.

Swordsman-Izuku placed a hand on his chin in thought once again from being asked this question, humming aloud as he did so.

"Well… I have heard that this world's version of myself was stationed in a place called U.A. High along with a few other doubles that have ended up there if I recall from what I've learn from those screens reporting the news correctly. So I plan to go there and see these other versions of ourselves." The Black Swordsman informed Musician.

When he did, the blade wielder got puzzled when he saw the other Midoriya gained wide star filled eyes from hearing this. Before he could question his weaker counterpart on it the dark green haired male before him exploded with surprise and shock.

"U.A. High?! The Top Hero School in all of Japan?! You mean our native double of this place is there?!" The musician Midoriya exclaimed with utter excitement in his voice. Sure, he knew those who went to the school like a certain purple haired Earphone Jack-Quirk user, but it always excited him when the place is mentioned, especially if there's a chance that he and his double are going to go there. Seeing this had catch Swordsman-Izuku off guard from how happy his counterpart looked from the mention of this school.

"…I take it you're familiar with it." The Black Swordsman responded with a raised eyebrow, as the Musician double nodded happily in response.

"Of course! I originally wanted to go there and become a hero!" He admitted with excitement… only to lose it immediately with a rather sorrowful frown forming on his face while he clutched his left arm with his right hand, looking down slightly in sadness, "Though… it was impossible to do so without a Quirk…"

"A what?" Swordsman-Midoriya questioned, snapping the musical star out of his sorrowful state before looking at the black armored teen with surprise once more.

"Wait… do Quirks not exists where you're from?" Musician asked with surprise present in his voice, which only puzzled the Black Swordsman further.

"If I don't know what it is, most likely they don't." He responded to his scrawnier double, who looked surprised at this since that meant the version of him in front of him was Quirkless just like himself. And yet… he looked like a soldier of some kind.

The conversation didn't continue as the Black Swordsman figured that they should get on moving. Cutting the conversation short he started to walk around Musician before motioning him to follow him.

"Come on, we can talk more while we travel." He told Musician as he put his hood back up over his head as the scrawnier Midoriya looked surprised by this before he snapped out of it before taking off after the cloaked blade wielder.

"Wait a moment!" Musician-Izuku called out which got the Black swordsman to cease movement for a moment once more before turning his head back to look over his shoulder to see his weaker double once more. Seeing that he had his other self's attention, he began to speak once more, "Before we go on… just what kind of world did you come from?"

Swordsman-Izuku didn't say anything for a moment which got Musician-Izuku to silently wonder if that was inappropriate to ask such question. He was about to apologize if he realized that it was someone a sore subject before the cloaked sword wielder was heard responding.

"My world… is unpleasant to put it in simple terms," The Black Swordsman started to say before he faced forward and away from Musician once more, his hood covering his face so his hardened expression couldn't be seen by anyone, "Just know that where I'm from I had to do whatever it took to survive. I have slain many monsters… and I have killed plenty of men."

Leaving it at that for the time being, the cloaked swordsman continued onward leaving Musician-Midoriya in shock by what he heard. His double… had killed people? There were monsters in his reality? What… what kind of Earth did he come from for him to have such creatures and would have to do such slaughter?

He snapped out of his thoughts as he realized that he was getting left behind by the Black Swordsman counterpart of his up ahead, getting them to get a bit frantic before booking it after him.

"Hey wait up!" Musician-Izuku called out as he took off after the other him in order to keep up.

 **And there you all go, another chapter done. I will admit I kind of struggle as to what to really put into this one, so I apologize if it's not much. But now that this is out of the way, next time things can really start as the search for the other Izukus out there will start by those at U.A.**

 **And now, to add to the list of different Dekus we now have:**

 **Fulgore-Izuku**

 **Cyborg-Izuku (Belongs to author "Multiverse Walker")**

 **Soldier-Izuku**

 **Inventor-Izuku**

 **Monk-Izuku, or just Izuku Jago**

 **Musician-Izuku**

 **So yeah, more Dekus in the already somewhat big list we already have. But as big as it seems to be, more will be introduced later on. Funny thing involving the two based off Fulgore and Jago from Killer Instinct, I never played any of those games but I liked the 2013 designs they had and wanted to test my hand on them even if these two Izukus will have different backstories compared to the two KI characters.**

 **Anyway, so what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	14. Announcing the Search

**Hello everyone, I'm back once more with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or despise with all of your hatred. Whatever works for you all.**

 **In case anyone's wondering, the poll involving this story is still up, so if you want to vote whenever the rating should be increase to M-Rating or not, feel free to do so. It will probably be done by the time the next chapter happens.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Announcing the Search**

 _"Dad?" A young five year old Izuku Midoriya started to speak with uncertainty in his voice, looking away from the ice cream that his father had bought him._

 _"Hmm?" A rather tall man hummed out with interesting, looking down at the young child sitting on his lap with wonder as to what his son wanted to ask of him. The man somewhat stood out compared to everyone else within the park, wearing a plain black suit with a white shirt underneath it compared to the casual clothing that those around him would wear. The upper half of his face wasn't very visible at the moment, being cast in shadows. What stood out the most however was his short white hair which was a stark contrast to his messy dark green haired son._

 _The father and son duo were currently out and about, being near the park that Izuku normally hanged out in when he was able too, the two sitting on a bench. The young Midoriya rarely had time with his father, mainly due to how busy he tended to be working all over the place. So this was one of the few times in recent years that his dad was able to spend time with him and his mom. The boy didn't blame his dad for being so busy, knowing that he was working hard to provide for both him and his mom._

 _"What is it Izuku? Something on your mind?" The gentle voice from the white haired man asked to his son, who looked a bit nervous from what he was about to ask, unsure if his dad may find what he might ask odd or dumb._

 _Hesitating for a moment, the dark green haired boy looked back up at his dad's face before speaking._

 _"Has… has there never really been a Quirkless hero before?" He couldn't help but ask, since his dad was usually very smart and knew a lot about all kinds of stuff._

 _The black suited man sighed before looking down at his child, a small frown forming on the man's face as he did so._

 _"You're still thinking if it's possible to be a hero without a Quirk?" The man responded despite already knowing the answer. Even though it's been a year since the doctor diagnose Izuku as Quirkless, the boy had been told by many that he was living a foolish dream. That without a Quirk he couldn't do anything. Something that had rather pissed the man off, who made sure to do his best to… fix… a few of these problems that plaque his little one._

 _"Mhm…," Izuku muttered out now looking down to the ground finding it interesting, all while still sitting in his father's lap with ice cream in hand, "You're really smart and mommy always says you know about lots of stuff. So… I was just curious if, since when Quirks popped up, if someone who didn't have one managed to ever become a hero…"_

 _"Izuku," The white haired man started to say, patting his child on top of the head in an affection manner like a father would to his son as he did so, "Both your mother and I have told you, a Quirk does not make the hero, a person does. It doesn't matter that there's none without a Quirk that has yet join such a profession, but if you really wish to become one, Quirkless or not, we'll support you the whole way."_

 _"Really?" Izuku asked with a bit of hope in his eyes. He knew that his dad wasn't a bit fan of heroes, though the five year old wasn't really sure why, tends to look more grumpy when they would be brought up in a conversation, especially if All Might was involve, so the dark green haired child was hoping that despite his father's unusual distain for heroes he would support him no matter how impossible it maybe due to not possessing a Quirk._

 _"Of course, what kind of father would I be if I didn't support my son?" The man responded with a small smile forming on his face, ruffling the small boy's hair which got him to laugh a little. Seeing the boy laugh happily always brought a smile to the man's face, he hated seeing his child down and depressed, which had become a lot more common in the past year since his diagnosis to be Quirkless._

 _Picking up the boy and putting him down onto the spot on the bench next to him, the man stood up before looking down at his son once more, a small smile still on his face._

 _"Come on now, let us go home. I'm sure your mother is waiting for us." The white haired man told his son, knowing that his beautiful and kind wife would no doubt be wondering where they are at this point._

 _Izuku merely nodded happily before he jumped down from the bench before walking and standing by his dad, his ice cream still in hand to which he proceeded to finish as the two started to head home._

 _As they left the park and were close to their little abode they called home, the white haired man looked down at the young dark green haired boy whose gaze looked around them as he walked by his father's side before the suited man spoke._

 _"Izuku." He started to say, getting Izuku's full attention once more as his green eyes looked up at his dad._

 _"Yes dad?" He replied back with curiosity._

 _"Hypothetically, if you were to be able to get a Quirk and could choose what it could be, what kind of Quirk would you want?" His father asked of him, somewhat surprising yet puzzling the young boy._

 _Nevertheless, hearing this question got the five year old to think as he thought hard on it. If he could pick any Quirk to have? That was hard, there were so many types of Quirks out there. Sure he wouldn't mind something like his mom's small telekinesis Quirk, or his dad's fire breathing Quirk, but if he could choose any Quirk? He has so many options. Maybe if he could, he could have flying? Flying was pretty cool. Or maybe-?_

 _He came out of his thoughts when he felt his father cease his movement, causing him to stop walking before he looked up to his father only to be puzzled by his rather shocked expression forming on his face._

 _"Dad?" Izuku spoke up in confusion and slight worry from the look his father had on his face. Why was he making such an expression? Puzzled, Izuku looked up ahead like his dad was…_

 _…Only for his own eyes to widen in shock and horror._

 _What the two were seeing? Smoke far in the distance no doubt caused by a large fire could be seen by the two of them, with sirens also being heard faintly in the air..._

 _…In the direction of where their home was at._

 _"Inko!" Izuku heard his father exclaimed with worry in his tone, before the young child felt his dad pick him up quick before he bolted towards where the smoke was at in an extremely fast paste. If it weren't for the fact that Izuku knowing that his dad had a fire breathing Quirk, he would guess that his dad had a speed based Quirk considering how fast they were going._

 _Because of that, it hardly took them long before they arrived onto the scene, the sight which would haunt the young Quirkless Midoriya for life._

 _Before him and his father, the apartment building that they and his mother lived in was completely se ablaze, the intense heat radiating from the monstrous flames could be felt even from their current spots away from the burning building. Multiple Pro-Heroes were on the scene as well as numerous police and medical officers, police cars and ambulances around the area as well._

 _"MOM!" Izuku shouted in absolute worry, getting out of his father's grip before hitting the group, yet that barely fazed the now worried and horrified child as he ran towards the burning building._

 _"Izuku!" He heard his father shout out, yet the boy didn't pay any attention as he continued to bolt towards the burning building._

 _He was stopped however as a couple Pro-Heroes, who saw the young five year old trying to make his way towards the burning apartment building, moved to block his path._

 _"Child! Stay away! It's dangerous to get too close!" One of them exclaimed to the young child. Normally Izuku would be ecstatic to see heroes in the flesh, however his worry and fear for his mother overtook everything at the moment as he tried to get around the two to no valid._

 _"MY MOM! IS MY MOM SAFE?!" The child shouted in utter worry, tears starting to form in the young child's eyes._

 _His father appeared right behind him before he confronted the two heroes, a look of utter rage forming on the man's face to the point that even the two heroes before him found themselves frozen in utter terror for a brief moment._

 _"My wife! Is she alright?!" Izuku's father demanded to know, having picked up his now worried and fearful son while the two heroes tried to compose themselves._

 _"There are still people within the building! We're working as fast as we can to get everyone out in-!" One of them started to say._

 _*BOOM*_

 _Only for a rather large explosion from somewhere within the building to set off, causing a large shockwave that nearly knocked everyone, from heroes, police officers, medical agents, people who were rescued from the building so far, down as they turned around only to see much of the building having collapsed with the little that remained standing still set ablaze._

 _Time seemed to freeze for the young Midoriya as tears went down his face, now struggling to get out of his father's grip to reach out for the wreckage burning remains of the apartment building before them all, his heart breaking as he realized what happened as he let out one large cry of utter heartbreak a five year old could wail out._

 _"MOM!"_

Eyes of a certain white suited All for One wielding Izuku Midoriya slowly opened as the memory faded from his mind. The villain letting out a groan as he tried to collect his bearings.

"Ugh… haven't dreamed about that in a while…" AfO-Izuku muttered as he let out a yawn, trying to recall what had happened earlier. The last thing he remembered was that stupid Magician version of himself having unleashed some kind of pink smoke towards his direction when he tried to leave the building, now he was waking up here.

He gained a puzzled expression as he quickly realized something was… off. He tried to make any movements only to find himself seemingly stuck in place, as if something was wrapped around him to prevent him from any sort of movement.

 _'Wait, why can't I move?'_ AfO-Izuku realized mentally, wondering what was going as his caution grow. And so, he looked downed at himself… only to gain a tick mark from what he was witnessing.

Somehow, he had numerous chains wrapped around him as he stood upright thanks to a bunch of ice that froze his legs in place. And to add insult to injury a piece of paper was taped to his chest that said 'THE BEAST IS SLEEPING. DO NOT DISTURB'.

Naturally, the All for One-Quirk user got pissed off rather quickly.

"That f**king Magician…" He gritted through gritted teeth realizing that his current position was most likely that idiot's doing. He barely knew him yet he already hated his Magic wielding counterpart with a passion.

Not wasting time, activating his Hell-Flame Quirk he quickly melted the chains off of him as well as the ice while burning the paper that was taped to him. Deactivated the Quirk he stole from his own Endeavor back in his own reality, the dark green haired white suited teen patted his shoulders to get any left over ashes off of him before he grumbled to himself once more.

"I'm going to kill that stupid robed me once I see him." He promised, refusing to let the act of Magician humiliating him like this.

As he approached the door of the dorm room he was in in what he figured was still the Class 1-A dorm building, opening the way into the hallway that led to the stairs, his mind drifted back to the dream and memory that he had before waking up. His frown growing from the thought while anger rose within him, recalling that fateful day.

It was on that accursed day, the day that his mother, one of the only two people who truly cared and loved him despite his former Quirklessness, was taken from him. The day that his hatred for villains formed and remained with him to this very day. Apparently, some group of villains had appeared on the news a few days after the incident claiming responsibility for the attack. From what he could finally remember, these freaks figured out who his dad was and decided to hurt his father by attacking where he lived, by attacking his family which this case was his mother to act as if they were the top dogs of the villain underworld.

Their mutilated corpses were discovered the very next day.

Of course, as a child by that point he didn't know that it was his dear old dad behind their deaths, yet the child didn't care at the time who was behind it, he was just thankful that those bastards got that they deserved. His only lament is that he didn't get to see them breathe their final breaths in person.

His fists clutched tight as his anger continued to swell within his very being. From that day onward he only had his father, the only other one who cared and loved him… until the day he was taken from him as well. This time, by the very heroes he once looked up too.

In a way, that day was both a blessing and a curse. He lost his father who at that point was the only who cared about him. Yet the loss of both of his parents was the final nail in the coffin, the utter anguish of losing them bringing out the very power he now wields.

 _'And now… there are other versions of myself… those who didn't have to deal with the pain and anguish that I had to endure.'_ AfO-Izuku thought as his anger only grew once more as his expression formed a scowl. It wasn't fair. Sure he didn't know the full stories of these other versions of himself like Scar-Izuku who was the first he met and had to be dragged along with, but no matter what, it was obvious that luck still shined on them no matter what f**ked up world they came from. They had loved ones who believed in them, and gifted with the power he no doubt knew it was One for All, the only Quirk he couldn't forcefully take when he tried to get it from All Might before killing the bastard.

Yet he himself? He was casted aside by everyone except his parents, both who were now long dead, both slaughtered by the hands of both villains and heroes. Left all alone in a world that hated him because he was originally born powerless. Because he was born normal.

His goals haven't change despite the current situation he was in. He would slay this demon that brought him, Scar-Izuku, Broku, Magician and any other alternate double that might have found a way here. Then he will kill the heroes and villains here before returning to his home. This he vowed.

Arriving at the stairs and walking down it, he was greeted with the sight of the main living area and kitchen filled with activity. Everyone seemed to be up and occupied with different things for the time being.

Moving his gaze around the area, he spotted this world's version of himself sitting at the couch alongside his scar covered counterpart, both sitting with Ochaco, Tenya, Yuga, Momo and Tsuyu. Broku was spotting sitting on the ground nearby Mina, Minoru, Denki, Eijiro, Kyouka, and Mezo near one of the other couches. Shouto was eating his breaking along with Tooru, Hanta, Mashirao, Fumikage, Koji and Rikido. Katsuki was with the others occupying the main living area sitting on a chair on his own, his eyes glued to the three different Midoriyas in the area with narrows eyes.

None had noticed his presence yet, to which the villain was thankful for. However his puzzlement grew when he didn't spot the annoying Magician version of himself present in the room.

"Where's that stupid Magic wielding me…?" AfO-Izuku muttered to himself, wanting a word with that annoying robed version of himself.

"I AM HERE!"

'GAH!" AfO-Izuku shouted aloud, having nearly jumped in the air as he quickly turned around only to see a grinning Magician-Izuku standing right behind him.

This sudden yell grabbed everyone else's attention as they turned their heads towards the source, seeing both AfO-Izuku and Magician-Izuku now present in the main area like the rest of them. A few grew a bit uncomfortable from the sight of the white suited Midoriya, while others like Bakugou merely eyed Magician with wary eyes also. Or in the case of Bakugou angry eyes considering that the robed Midoriya put him to sleep yesterday against his will.

Seeing the eyes set on them, Magician-Izuku paid no attention to the glare he was getting from the likes of AfO-Izuku and Bakugou before waving his hands at everyone else.

"Hello everyone! I have awoken from my sleep and I have come!" He announced, summoning a jar of powered milk for some reason out of thin air before it hit the ground, shattering upon impact. Now why he did that, who knows but a few like Mineta and Kaminari felt there was an inappropriate and perverted joke in that action that no one else picked up on.

Figuring that he should speak up, Tenya was the first to respond after clearing his throat from the Magician's sudden reappearance.

"Uh… good morning. I take it you slept well?" The Engine-Quirk user asked as Magician-Midoriya nodded.

"Yep! Slept like a person who wasn't thrown in jail due to owing money to the Polish Mafia," Magician told the dark blue haired teen, choosing to ignore the odd and puzzled expressions he was getting from everyone else from his words. Turning towards AfO-Izuku, Magician grinned once more before speaking aloud to the white suited double before him, "How did you sleep? I'm sure you slept well, since I can put anyone into a deep peaceful sleep when I don't want them trying to leave the building grounds to do random villain stuff."

Hearing that only got the white suited dark green haired male to gain a tick mark on his forehead.

"I'm going to kill you." AfO-Izuku promised which prompted Magician to laugh a bit as he waved the threat off.

"Heh, you can try villain me," Magician responded yet no maliciousness was present in his tone, "Now if anyone needs me, I'm going to get breakfast."

And like that the robed cone wearing dark green haired Midoriya casually walked towards the kitchen to do just that ignoring AfO-Izuku's glare that was sent his way, getting a few of the others to look at the robed male as he did so. Among them was Scar-Midoriya, who recalled the small talk that he had with the Magician last night when everyone decided to hit the hay for the night.

'FLASH BACK, LAST NIGHT'

 _Knocking could be heard from the other side of the door that led into Magician's dorm room, having been giving to him for the night. Well, not really given, more like he claimed it for himself and no one really objected to it._

 _Nevertheless, Magician-Izuku heard the knocking while he sat on the ground facing the other way from the door. Turning around slightly, he smiled from the thought of someone was still awake and decided to give him company._

 _"It's unlocked!" Magician stated loud enough for the one on the other side to hear him._

 _With that, not even a full moment passed as the door started to open slowly, allowing a certain car covered Midoriya to be seen slowly entering the dorm room._

 _"Hey uh… Magician. I didn't wake you did I?" Scar-Izuku figured he would ask while closing the door behind him in the process. Magician sat up grabbing his staff that was lying next to him in the process, now turned around to fully face his scar covered double._

 _"Nope! I was just finishing up a call I had with my pals in the other world I mentioned to you all briefly earlier. Figured I tell them the exciting news of me being in another world that's not my own." Magician told the hero in training in a casual manner._

 _Hearing that surprised yet puzzled Scar-Midoriya, yet the scarred student didn't question about that any further. He had a different purpose to come meeting the still awake Magician this late in the night when he should be resting. But honestly, the scarred teen doubted he would get much easy rest in the first place._

 _"I see. Well… I was hoping to ask you something if you don't mind." Scar-Izuku asked, getting Magician to nod in understanding._

 _"Ah… I think I know what you want to ask of me," Magician started to say as he leaned forward towards the scarred human, before a grin formed on his face as he leaned back, "You want to ask me if I know who this world's version of ourselves will end up with! Sadly I will have to do more research before figuring out who would be the most likely to end up with our native counterpart of this planet, however I strongly feel like he will end up getting a harem of multiple females if I'm allowed to state my opinion on the subject so far-."_

 _"THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU!" Scar-Izuku unintentionally shouted with a tick mark on his face before slamming his hands over his mouth, hoping that he didn't unintentionally wake anyone up from the sudden outburst._

 _"Oh really? Then what do you want to know then?" Magician-Izuku asked with his head tilting left a little bit to show off his confusion. What else would his scar double want to ask of him that didn't involve this world's version of themselves and his love life?_

 _Sighing after hearing this, not even going to bother to question why his magic using counterpart thought he wanted to know something like that, before he regained his composure and stared at the cone wearing dark green haired male before him once more._

 _"Magician, you said that you have been aware and have seen many numerous different worlds, both completely unrelated to our own and supposedly different versions of ourselves. So you must know quite a lot don't you?" Scar-Izuku asked while the robed Midoriya across from his puffed out his chest in pride from the words._

 _"Of course! I know plenty of things that would make people either awe in delight or scare them sh*tless!" Magician responded with his grin still present on his face. Hearing this, Scar-Izuku figured he would then get straight to the point._

 _"Then… is there a chance you might know the kind of demon that brought us all here then?" Scar-Izuku asked once more._

 _That got Magician to blink in both surprise and confusion, not puffing out his chest anymore while looking at his scar covered counterpart._

 _"You want to know if I might have seen this kind of demon before?" Magician asked, as Scar-Midoriya nodded in confirmation._

 _"Yes. I know you would not know this specific demon itself, but perhaps you might have seen its kind before at some point from seeing and learning about so many different worlds?" The scar covered dark green haired male figured, hoping that if this Magician was as knowledgeable as he claimed to be, then perhaps there was a chance he might know what kind of foe they were facing to better figure out what to plan against the creature._

 _Hearing this request got Magician to cross his arms while closing his eyes and humming in thought for a few moments. Luckily the silence would break when the cone wearing robed young man started to speak towards his other self once more._

 _"I will admit, from what little I've heard about so far doesn't seem to remind me of any demons that I know about," Magician admitted before opening his eyes and looking back at his scar covered counterpart, "Could you perhaps describe to me what the demon looked like? If I know what it looks like I might have a better chance of recognizing it or not."_

 _"Oh, alright," Scar-Izuku responded as he tried to remember the description of the demonic entity that he had encountered before in order to share with the cone wearing robed double of him, "Well… it had red colored skin with green cracks all over it, I think it's an effect of the demon's powers? It had hooves instead of normal feet, possessed a tail and had two tentacles on its face. Its forehead looked kind of bony I guess?"_

 _Scar-Izuku stopped there, hoping that his description of the demon was enough to see if Magician recognized what kind of demonic being it was or not. Hearing this got Magician to hum in thought for a moment, closing his eyes while he did so. Scar-Midoriya waited patiently to see if his Magic using self would know what kind of foe they were facing._

 _And after a few minutes of silence, Magician-Izuku opened his eyes as he looked back towards his scar covered double with an unreadable expression on his face. The scarred hero in training waited for him to answer… and answer Magician-Izuku did._

 _"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell."_

 _That got Scar-Izuku to fall down anime style on his back from the lack luster and casual response by the robed Midoriya._

 _"That doesn't help at all!" Scar-Izuku shouted, recovering from the sudden fall he did while exclaiming at his cone wearing double. Magician merely waved off the annoyance his counterpart had with a grin forming on his face._

 _"Oh relax, it's kind of exciting actually." Magician admitted, getting the hero in training to be puzzled._

 _"How is it exciting? This just means we have no idea what this demon really is or what is fully capable of if you don't know anything about it." The scar covered Midoriya pointed out, seeing how that Magician's lack of knowing what kind of demon they were facing only meant it was going to be harder to figure out more about their enemy somewhat responsible for bringing him and his other counterparts to this version of Earth._

 _"Exactly! This is something new for me to learn! I love learning about new stuff!" Magician-Midoriya responded as Scar-Izuku merely sighed from hearing this. Witnessing this, Magician walked over and put an arm around the scarred Midoriya's shoulders, getting his attention as he looked back up towards the now closed robed dark green haired male, "Oh relax will you? We're going to find out more about this demon and you guys can confront it when the chance comes."_

 _Magician finished his words as he moved his arm off his counterpart, grinning once more as he placed his hands on his hips._

 _"Now then, I wish to talk about more pressing matters if you're interested. Like how should we make the women here get with their own Midoriya! Since I'm sure you get all the ladies back in your reality, I'm sure you have some good knowledge to pass onto our native double to-."_

 _The closing of a door grabbed Magician-Izuku's attention, blinking in confusion as he looked to see Scar-Izuku no longer in the dorm room, having left the area and closed the door behind him, not wishing to hear whatever embarrassing or idiotic stuff the robed young man was going to go on about._

 _"…Well that's just rude." Magician muttered to himself, pouting a little from how his other self just left while he was talking._

'FLASHBACK ENDED'

 _'He doesn't even seem to find the need to find and hunt the demon down as something important.'_ Scar-Izuku thought as his eyes continued to linger on the robed version of himself who was in the kitchen looking for something to eat. From what he could gather last night, Magician did want to find the demon but mainly to learn more about it not to deal with the problem before it could get worse. Is Magician just not taking this seriously?

"Hey uh, Scar me," Hearing Izuku grabbed Scar-Izuku to snap out of his thoughts before he turned his head away from where Magician was and back towards his native counterpart of this world along with Ochaco, Tenya, Tsuyu, Yuga and Momo, all who were looking back at the scar covered double of their classmate and friend, "You alright? You spaced out for a moment there." Izuku asked in worry for his alternate self, who blinked from the words.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just recalling something that's all…" Scar-Izuku admitted to them, hoping they would leave it at that.

Izuku and the others looked at one another with a bit worry, unsure if the other Midoriya was thinking about something that was bothering him. But they would listen to his words as to not be pushy. They were sure that he was just still trying to get used to being in a different version of his home.

Heck, they were still trying to get used to the fact there were multiple versions of Izuku in their dorm. Especially since one of them looked like he was put into a blender to have so many scars, one of them was a villain, one was taller and bulkier who they needed to make sure remained calm and not freak out, and one was a magician who apparently possesses knowledge about alternate realities being a thing.

Honestly, despite his outward appearance Izuku was struggling to comprehend it all. He had a hard time falling asleep due to the fact there were multiple versions of him under the same roof as him and his friends. It was a lot to take in and process, like how was he supposed to handle seeing other hims walking around? While the others seemed to once more start to say something towards his scar covered counterpart, Midoriya took this chance to glance over towards where AfO-Izuku was standing, the white suited dark green haired teen choosing to keep his distance away from everyone else at the moment, not even bothering to go into the kitchen to get something to eat while he continued to glare at where Magician was at.

 _'I don't get it… how did I- er, him, go down such a path?'_ Izuku thought to himself. Out of the four different versions of himself presence, AfO-Izuku was the most confusing yet alarming one to the dark green haired hero in training. Sure, the other three were surprising in their own right, but this other him was a villain, yet the white suited teen claimed to hate villains as he did heroes. And he wielded All for One, the Quirk of the villain of the same namesake that lived for at least over a century, the same villain that One for All was meant to defeat. What happened in his villainous counterpart's world where instead of All Might telling him he could be a hero and entrusting him with his Quirk, he went down the path of evil? Did it happen on that fateful day when All Might saved him from the sludge villain? Or did the divergence happen at a different point in time?

While this was happening, Mina, Minoru, Denki, Eijiro, Kyouka and Mezo were still around the sitting down Broku who looked puzzled as Mina was showing off her phone towards the gentle giant version of Midoriya, who got interest in what the small device was.

"It's a communicator?" Broku asked with a soft tone, as Mina nodded towards the armored Midoriya.

"Yeah, it's called a phone! You can call and text friends and family with it, and it also connects to the internet so you can play games or watch videos on it too!" Mina explained to the dark green haired muscular six feet tall Izuku.

His puzzlement filled expression that he had showed them enough that he had no idea what she was referring too by internet or games. That got a few to frown a little, seeing how this other Midoriya didn't seem to have the luxuries of such things back wherever world he came from.

"We'll explain more on it later to you, how about we show you what we mean yeah?" Kirishima told the giant, who looked more interested from hearing this.

"I would like that…" Broku trailed off with a small smile, getting the others to smile from seeing his interest in their stuff.

"Cool! Let me show you!" Mina exclaimed as she moved closer to the taller Midoriya, sitting down on the couch next to the taller and bulkier Izuku as she had her phone in hand.

"You better not show him anything weird." Jirou told the pink haired and pink skinned female, who pouted from hearing the purple haired Earphone Jack-Quirk user's words.

"I'm not! I'm just going to show him random stuff you normally see people post." Mina replied back to her music playing friend.

After that was done, Mina went on to bring her app up taking her to a certain website where all kinds of videos were at. Going to the trending page, she turned around towards Broku once more with a cheeky grin on her face as she started to speak towards him once more.

"See?" Mina showed him as Broku looked down at the small screened device with interest while the Acid-Quirk user went on while the others watched on nearby, "There are all kinds of videos up! Like here at the recent and trending ones, here's a video about cute cats doing cute things, a video where someone pranks someone else, a video about someone playing a game, a video showing a giant lizard-like Izuku and a giant ape-like Izuku fighting a giant rock monster, oh and a video of-."

She stopped herself as wide comical eyes formed on her face. The others nearby also gained similar comical expressions while Broku merely gained a confused expression.

"Wait what?!" Mina shouted before clicking onto the video before anyone else could say anything else.

She and those around her grouped together and leaned in to see the video on the small screened phone. To their utter shock and surprise, the video that showed from high up in the air from the camera man showed off titan sized entities duking it with one another, two of them being a lizard/dinosaur-like Midoriya covered in scales that was seen shooting lasers out of his mouth like nothing while the other Midoriya resembled some kind of odd ape with dark brown hair instead of the usual dark green hair Izuku was known to have. Both of the colossal sized Izukus were seen fighting against some kind of giant demonic stone golem, the conflict clearly devastating the section of the city of what seemed to be Tokyo.

Naturally, this alarmed the group as Kaminari was quick to let everyone know about this as he turned towards the rest.

"GUYS! YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE THIS!" The blonde Electricity-Quirk user shouted aloud for all to hear.

Naturally this grabbed the attention of everyone, including AfO-Izuku as they all became confuse by the sudden shout that their blonde haired friend emitted and of the worry and surprise noticeable in his tone. Puzzled, they all moved towards where the group of their friends and Broku were at, going behind them and the couch in order to get a look. The only one not among them was Magician-Izuku, who was too busy enjoying a bowl of cereal that he was holding in his hands with a content smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" Momo asked Denki, who merely motioned them to come over with a frantic expression and pointed at the phone Mina was holding, which only confused them all.

Arriving behind the couch Broku, Mina and the others were on or around, they all grouped together and leaned over their shoulders to see what had grabbed their attention. AfO-Izuku of course kept his distance from the others, using some kind of hover Quirk to look over the horde of people before him to see what got them all to act loud and annoying.

When they did, they were all surprised by what they were seeing, none more so than Izuku, Scar-Izuku and AfO-Izuku when saw the sight of two other alternate veriions of themselves in the video. What was surprising also was the fact how different the two other Izukus in the video looked. One of them reminded Izuku of the Pro-Hero Godzillo just more humanoid looking while the other looked like some kind of muscular ape. However, the sight of the giant Infernal the two counterparts were fighting also had all of their attention as the demonic construct tried to eliminate the two Izukus in its way.

No one said a word as they continued to watch the recorded video from last night from how the Infernal looked to be winning to its ultimate defeat by the hands of Burning Godzilla-Izuku and Izuku Kong before the two Izukus emitted loud roars of victory over the ruined section of Tokyo. This caused the video to end, leaving them all in silence for a moment from what they just witnessed.

"SO COOL!"

"GAH!" Everyone shouted from the sudden shout from Magician-Izuku who was now suddenly with them, bowl of cereal in hand as they turned to see the robed Midoriya floating a bit above them in order to get a better look at the video they were watching.

"Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sero shouted aloud clenching a hand over his chest to calm his fast beating heart.

Magician ignored the Tape-Quirk user however as Magician practically had stars in his eyes from seeing the two other versions of Midoriya.

"How very interesting! Two versions of myself that are like those two Titan creatures from that one version of Earth! Oh man I wasn't expecting that! I want to meet them!" Magician-Izuku exclaimed with excitement in his tone, excited to see two more doubles of them who seemed to be similar to the two giant alpha Titans back on another version of Earth in another universe through countless alternate realities.

"Interesting?! They ravaged an entire city against whatever that rock monster thing was!" Mineta exclaimed to the robed Midoriya, who merely waved off the shock and somewhat fear in the short student's tone.

"So there are more other mes out there…" Scar-Izuku trailed off, worry in his tone from the implications of what this could mean to this world. Sure he kind of realized more versions of himself might be on this world due to what AfO-Izuku liked to keep reminding him about interfering with that portal the demon tried to open, and what due to the arrival of Magician. But it was still shocking and surprising to actually see more versions of himself.

Izuku, AfO-Izuku and Broku were in the same boat. Broku and Izuku were just confused about it all, while AfO-Izuku merely gritted his teeth from seeing their problem becoming even worse if there were different hims like the two scale covered and fur covered counterparts the size of skyscrapers out there.

 _'That rock creature… it gave off the same demonic energies as that demon did. Was that thing behind the attack?'_ AfO-Izuku thought to himself, seeing that the Eredar could summon such a monstrous construct. If the demon could do that, what other tricks did the demonic entity have up its sleeve?

"Turn on the T.V., see if this is on the news." Momo told the others to see if this was being discussed live for all the nation to witness or not.

"I got it!" Hagakuru responded back as the invisible girl ran over to the nearby table before grabbing the remote and proceeded to turn the television on.

Luckily, it activated on the news network as everyone was now paying close attention to the screen before them while Magician continued to casually eat his bowl of cereal while they all heard the two news reporters on the other side of the televised screen.

 _"Confusion continues to grow as the devastation that took place last night in Tokyo becomes more known throughout the nation,"_ A male news reporter started to speak as the replay of the Tokyo kaiju battle appeared on the scene, showing Burning Godzilla-Izuku unleashing his nuclear pulses against the Infernal with Izuku Kong holding the demonic construct in place to prevent it from able to dodge the powerful attacks unleashed upon it and the section of the city, _"So far the two look-a-likes of U.A. student Izuku Midoriya whereabouts are still unknown as construction has begun to rebuild the collateral damage done to Tokyo. People are demanding answers as to what exactly is going on."_

 _"They have every right to demand answers from the devastation unleashed upon not only Tokyo but on Musutafu where those other three duplicates of the U.A. Student were seen engaged in battle earlier yesterday afternoon,"_ The other news reporter started to speak as the woman went on, showing replays of both the battles of Tokyo and of Musutafu involving Scar-Izuku, AfO-Izuku, Broku, Godzilla-Izuku, Izuku Kong and the Infernal, _"The remains of the giant rock construct are still being extracted from the ruined section of Tokyo for study in hopes of whenever this was the result of some kind of Quirk. I must say, this whole situation doesn't really make sense to me."_

 _"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that,"_ The other reporter spoke up again as he faced the viewers, his expression unchanging as he continued onward to speak to the audience watching from their homes, _"Since the news of the attack last night, there has been more reports of what seemed to be those similar to that of the U.A. student. Take a look at here for example."_

With those words said, the screen then showed off a somewhat blurry video that have been recorded from yesterday during the day before the attack on Tokyo. To the surprise of the students and the Midoriyas' while it was hard to see due to the haste and blur this video shown on the news was, they could still see what seemed to be another version of Izuku. The shown clip involved a certain dark green haired teen with a white scaly scarf around his neck and tattered dark brown cloak unleashing a blast of fire towards multiple villains that were confronted on the streets with the surrounding people cheering on the dark green haired Mage afterwards.

 _'Fire?'_ Shouto thought in surprise from seeing this despite how blurry the video was showing off the other version of the dark green haired hero student. That was rather interesting, a version of Midoriya who had some kind of fire based Quirk? The others including the different Izukus were just in surprise from seeing this, though for Magician he couldn't help but feel like this other version of Midoriya rang a bell for some reason.

 _"More reports have been made along with one involving the video just shown. Witnesses in Kofu City have repotted being saved from villains of a human trafficking group by a look-a-like of the student Midoriya that wielded a large blade and odd black armor. Another report involved spotting another double in unusual armor while a group of runners spotted him upon what they described, and I quote, "A dead looking armored horse" near the creak they were running down. Likewise, witnesses in Ono City have reported and spotted two doubles, one in odd golden-like armor while the other seemed to possessed metallic limbs, present walking through the city, however their current whereabouts are a mystery. Last night a report was filed in Kamino Ward when a woman who claimed to have been captured by a group of villains in an alleyway was saved by one she claimed to look similar to the U.A. student yet witnessed him brutally murdered her captors before she got away. These are a few what we were able to get our hands on so far."_ The female reporter shared with the audience, surprising and shocking the group of students and the Midoriyas, expect for Magician, he was just interested.

Izuku couldn't help but take a step back a bit, his eyes still glued to the scene as some of the others looked at him with worry, though they couldn't blame him for acting this way. It was shocking to hear of all of this. And all within the span of a day. Anyone would no doubt feel overwhelmed by it all.

"One in golden-like armor?" AfO-Izuku questioned with a raised eyebrow from recalling the description of what seemed to be another version of him if the news was calling it correctly.

"One riding a dead looking horse?" Kaminari asked with puzzlement himself. How could a horse look dead looking?

"They all sound so… different from one another." Scar-Izuku muttered as he himself was struggling to process this all. If he was counting it right, then they just found out about seven other versions of himself in the span of a couple of minutes. Seven! Was that all the different hims that were here on this world, or were there still more they were unaware about?

"Two of them… killed people?" Ochaco asked in worry from the mention of the one with the black armor and sword as well as the last other Izuku mentioned last, as she couldn't imagine her own Izuku being able to take a life, let alone in a brutal manner in regards to the last report told to them all by the reporters on the television.

"Wait that's what you're surprised about?" Magician questioned, getting her and everyone else to turn around towards the dark green haired Magic using young man, "There are plenty versions of myself and even versions of you all who I've seen in different timelines where you all took the lives of those who threatened you all."

"What?!" Many of them shouted aloud, getting Broku to flinch from how loud the others were being. The armored bulky dark green haired male was just confused by the whole thing. Why were there so many different hims running around? Was it really because how the scar covered him messed up some portal this demon he and AfO-Izuku mentioned tried to open?

Scar-Izuku remained silent as his gaze looked down at the floor, which didn't go noticed thankfully, otherwise they would see the somewhat guilty expression he had on his face, keyword being somewhat here. AfO-Izuku meanwhile didn't care since everyone already knew he killed before, what with mentioning that he had killed All Might and had taken their Quirks before slaughtering them all back in his own reality.

"Yep! I mean it shouldn't be too surprising, after all there are some really sick f**ks out there who don't deserve the mercy of being spared. I'm sure my doubles here will agree." Magician replied back with a grin on his face, not seeing the big deal about what he admitted.

No one could get an answer in before the news grabbed all of their attention once more, getting them to turn their gazes back towards the screen as the two news reporters started to speak again.

 _"In other news today, leaked videos from China show something both unusual and dire is taking place within the large neighboring nation of Japan,"_ The male news reporter started to say about a different subject this time involving the large nation of China, catching the students and Midoriyas off guard as the man on the screen continued, _"From what was leaked from insiders of the country, inhabitants along with any other living thing like the wildlife and even plant life seemed to have been wiped out by an unknown source. While the cities still stand, not a single living thing remains within these now large ghost towns."_

After he said those words, clips from old cameras were shown around one Chinese city's borders, energies seemingly sucked out of any lifeform that was caught from the unknown cause from the city and towards a direction elsewhere in a matter of seconds. Seeing this surprised and horrified the students, while Scar-Izuku, AfO-Izuku and Broku were only surprised, while Magician-Izuku became more curious about this.

"Hmm… now this is an interesting development. I never liked China anyway, their mafias are the worse to make a deal with. Backstabbing sons of b*tches they are. Wonder what's causing this though?" Magician admitted, while AfO-Izuku looked at him with a deadpanned expression.

"What is with you and mafias?" The white suited All for One-Quirk user couldn't help but ask, finding this to be rather stupid to hear.

"Okay look that's none of your business." Magician responded back to the All for One Midoriya in a casual manner, which only ticked off the villain more than anything.

"Quiet I'm trying to listen." Scar-Izuku told them, getting Magician to make a zip motion on his lips in compliance while AfO-Izuku merely glared at his scar covered self from being told what to do.

 _"Nations like the United States and Japan have offered to send in assistance to whatever is plaguing the Chinese nation, however the Chinese government has denied any help and states that the videos leaked are nothing more than forged propaganda to make China look weak to the rest of the world. However, as the videos shown here as well as those who fled the nation to avoid being silenced who spoke out about the terror prove otherwise. More will be discussed once more information becomes available."_ The female coworker stated to the audience watching them live, a grim look on her face as she went over the current situation that was apparently affecting the large Chinese country.

Before anyone could say anything else about what they just heard about, a breaking news logo appeared onto the screen as the scene changed to show a news reporter, a rather curvaceous woman with red skin and red hair, in front of the camera as many other reporters were seen flocking behind her.

 _"We're live as the heroes are about to host a press conference to discuss the current events that has taken place in the past day and night, which is about to start momentary. Hopefully we will be given answers as to what exactly is going on recently."_ The red skinned woman told those watching from the camera as the scene changed to show familiar faces that the U.A. Students and Scar-Izuku recognized as their own teachers, surprising them from seeing them on the stage they were in.

"Mr. Aizawa is there!" Tenya noticed, seeing the normal media hating hero was there, the only other time the dark blue haired Engine-Quirk user had seem on appear on national television was when Bakugou was kidnapped before the events of Kamino happened.

"All Might, Mr. Nezu, and a few of our other teachers are there also." Izuku noticed, seeing All Might uncomfortable to be present in front of the reporters.

"Guess this must be happening as we speak elsewhere on U.A. grounds." Shouto figured, wondering what they were going to say about the whole multiple Izukus running around.

No one said anything as they paid close attention see what was going to happen, while AfO-Izuku merely glared in anger and disgust at the sight of the heroes on the televised screen, especially All Might.

'WITH THE U.A. TEACHERS'

Yagi felt uncomfortable.

Even when he still had One for All when he would patrol the streets saving as many lives as he could, he never was a fan with dealing with the press. They can act like hungry piranhas wanting to tear into their prey, wishing to ask question after question about every single thing including his personal life. Sure, he knew the press was simply doing their job, but it was still rather a pain to deal with. It was no wonder why Shouta hated to deal with them.

Yet now here he stands, along with Nezu, Erasure Head, Present Mic, Cementoss, Midnight, Snipe, Ectoplasm and Vlad King, being the only ones within the facility to be attending here for the conference to the public. The blonde skinny man envied those like Power Loader who didn't have to be here, wishing he didn't have to be standing here waiting for the press to jump upon them with the many questions they would have.,

However, a hero must overcome all challenges, which included the press asking questions. Besides, they and the public deserve some kind of proper response after all that has been happening in the past twenty four hours.

Toshinori was still plagued about what they have discovered last night when they saw the televised battle between the scale covered Midoriya and the fur covered Izuku and that unusual rock construct that the demon that Scar-Izuku and AfO-Izuku chased after no doubt summoned if Aizawa was right on that one. The former Number One Hero's growing worry merely, well grew when he had heard reports of similar sightings of what seemed to be more alternate counterparts of his successor. The blonde sighed, he knew that the public wanted answers, wanting something to assure them that everything is under control, that something was being planned.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Nezu start to speak from his spot in front of his microphone, as the press before him remained silence for now so they can hear the dog-bear-mouse-whatever animal he is Principal.

"As many of you are already aware, unusual events have recently sprung up involving one of our own students in the hero course," Nezu started to say as he continued onward, making sure everyone was listening in closely both before him and from their respective homes due to the cameras recording this live, "We are regretful for any lives that may have been lost during the conflict between these look-a-likes, and for the destruction that has taken place in both Musutafu and in Tokyo. Trust me, if we knew something like this would happened, we would have acted to prevent such unneeded destruction. Now, the focus is to look forward and act on what to do."

Nezu took a breather for a moment before the small unknown animal Principal continued onward with his words as everyone kept on listening to him.

"As we have learned and what you all no doubt now know, more sightings of what seemed to be more duplicates of our student have been reported being seen in numerous parts all over Japan. To ensure no more unnecessary destruction or conflict takes place, we will be working as fast we can to locate these look-a-likes and to bring them in. And so, we will be forming search parties to find them before anything worse can happen like what took place yesterday afternoon and night in regards to Musutafu and Tokyo. Both those at U.A., the police force, and other heroes like the top ten will be brought in to aid us in the search in order to better find these duplicates. Make no mistake, we will not rest until we find them all and figure this out." Nezu informed and revealed to the press about what they were going to do about the current situation.

With that said, numerous reports started to speak all over one another, each man or women trying to get a question in for the heroes to answer. Luckily things clamed down quickly as a black haired news lady managed to ask the first question.

"Question involving the three look-a-likes that battled in Musutafu yesterday, what will be done involving those three? They are still under your watch are they not?" She asked, as the heroes on stage nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, they are still on U.A. grounds. As for them, two of them will be aiding in the search parties while the third one, the one that had been rampaging against the other two, will remain on U.A. grounds to keep an eye over." Nezu announced, knowing that a certain white suited All for One wielding Midoriya was no doubt going to be ticked off from being dragged into this, but in the Principal's eyes, it was both the best way to use his abilities to locate the other Izukus while ensuring a watchful eye on the villainous version of the dark green haired teen. As for Broku, the Principal didn't want to risk the chance of him being set off in some way if he were to be out and about, so he would remain with the students for the time being until something else can be figured out.

That got a bit of a frenzy from the press, but luckily they calmed down again as another reporter, this one being an one eyed man with blonde hair started to ask his own question for his news network.

"Can you explain as to why there are multiple versions of the U.A. student Izuku Midoriya running around in the first place? Is this the result of someone's Quirk going haywire?" He asked to the heroes, with Toshinori becoming more nervous from hearing that, wondering what Nezu was going to say in response to that.

However, it wouldn't be Nezu to answer but instead Aizawa who started to speak up, kind of surprising Yagi for a moment before the black haired underground hero went on to speak in his own microphone before him.

"I'm afraid we still don't know the full scale as to why multiple doubles of our student is out and about," Aizawa lied, knowing that the public wasn't ready yet to be told that these look-a-likes of Midoriya came from alternate worlds thus proving that alternate realities are a real thing. They would just think they were going mad if they announced such a thing despite the walking evidence that were these alternate Izukus, "But we are currently working to get to the bottom of this. But let this be known, we believe in full that this may in fact not be a result of a Quirk."

That got mutters in the crowd once more, especially from the last bit about how this wasn't the result of someone's Quirk. If it wasn't that, then what had caused this whole situation in the first place?

"Excuse me, can you clarify what you mean?" Another reporter who had long green hair and black eyes asked, as she and everyone else were simply confused by what the underground hero could be referring too. Aizawa went on ahead to answer the questioned asked in hopes it would satisfy them.

"We can't say too much at the moment as like we stated earlier, we still don't know the full scale of what has caused this situation in the first place. But from what we have seen so far, it seems highly unlikely to be that of a Quirk. Now whether this is the cause of some machine someone build or even some new kind of power that isn't a Quirk, we have yet to determine the exact." Aizawa told the press, lying a bit since from what they learned from Scar-Izuku and AfO-Izuku when they were brought in, it had something to do with the former interfering with some portal that the unknown demon opened. But he doubted that the public would believe that it involved something akin to that of Magic, if not Magic itself.

Even in the world of Quirks, something akin to Magic existing was something not many people believe could be possible. Someone flying? Of course, it's a Quirk. Super strength? Quirk. Erasure of Quirks like he himself possesses? It's a Quirk itself. So stating that something is in fact some other kind of power and not a Quirk would draw complete confusion or flat out ridicule from people.

The press merely all had confused expressions as they looked towards one another, unsure of this response. They didn't have to wait long as a brown haired female reporter, the same one who had tried to get interviews with the heroes and students before and the one who was at the center of the fight between Scar-Izuku, AfO-Izuku and Broku yesterday when Scar-Izuku saved her and her crew from an attack Broku unleashed.

"Excuse me, when would these search parties begin to find these doubles of the U.A. student?" She asked the heroes on stage before her, figuring she would ask the important question of when the heroes will actually initiate this plan to find these other look-a-likes of the dark green haired hero student.

This time Nezu was the one to answer once again, taking over as everyone listened ash the small unknown animal Principal spoke.

"Good question, be assured that we will begin initiating the search once this press conference is over." Nezu informed the press before him.

Pausing for a moment, he went back to speaking once more as everyone listen in.

"I know it's confusing right now, and everyone has every right to be about this situation. We are facing with something that we know very little about as to how it came to be. Not to mention if there are even more doubles of our student running around other than the ones that have been reported so far. Buy never fear, for we are going to find them all and get to the bottom of this. We will ensure that something like the battles in Musutafu and Tokyo does not happen again. We're all in this together, and together we will solve this. Thank you." Nezu told them all as he along with the other Pro-Hero teachers bowed to the audience before them.

With that, the heroes started to walk off stage as the press tried to get more questions in to no valid. But now, it was time to gather the groups up and begin the search to find all of these different alternate versions of Izuku.

No matter how long it may take, they will achieve this goal before figuring out a way to send all of these different Izukus to their respective home realities.

 **Alright, here we go. Chapter done finally. Took a while to actually finish this and was kind of a struggle but hopefully I still did alright, but I apologize in advance in case it was just meh. Didn't actually get to the start of the actual search like I wanted, but I'll be sure to get to that next chapter since nothing else should get in the way.**

 **Apologizes if this still took a while, not just for this story but for my other stories to update. We had actually recently got a new puppy so we're focus on getting into a settle schedule involving him while making sure he and my two cats don't try to attack one another, luckily that hasn't happened yet as my cats are tolerating him at the moment at a distance. Except for one of them, who likes to get a bit closer. They keep hissing at him though, but I'm sure things will work out well eventually.**

 **Anyway, enough about that since I'm sure most of you don't care about it at all, what did you think of the chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


End file.
